


THE AMAZiNG SPiDER-MAN ft DEADPOOL

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Nous vivons les débuts de Spider-man. Son premier amour, ses premières responsabilités en tant que "héros" mais aussi, l'amour avec un grand D ! [MxM] [Spideypool]





	1. La naissance d'un héros

**Author's Note:**

> Un simple challenge qui s'est changé en fanfiction par la suite. Je devais juste écrire le film. Vous êtes libres de lire ce chapitre, ou passer directement au second !
> 
> Disclaimer : On sait tous que tout les personnages ici présent appartiennent à l'univers de Marvel.

\- Hey Parker !

Ledit Parker sentit un choc au niveau de son crâne, pas vraiment douloureux mais il s'était reçu un ballon de basketball en pleine tête alors qu'il accrochait une photo d'un groupe sur le panneau d'affichage du lycée. Il jeta un regard dans la direction de son interlocuteur qui visiblement s'amusait de la situation avec ses amis et sourit, feinte qu'il utilisait assez fréquemment pour éviter de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà, évitant de montrer son agacement ou de la colère, ça ferait trop plaisir aux personnes comme Flash qui le victimisait à chaque rencontres.

\- Bonjour, Flash.  
\- Bonjouuuur Parkeeerr !

Répondit ce dernier sur un ton mesquin tout en s'avançant rapidement vers le brun pour l'intimider. Parker avait reculé, pensant qu'il se ferait frapper, mais le coup ne vint pas, alors il sourit à l'autre qui continua son chemin en se marrant avec ses potes, surement trop fier de lui. Peter soupira d'agacement. A peine avait-il finit de fixer la dernière punaise sur la photo qu'une jeune femme vint l'aborder.

\- Hey, salut ! Tu es Peter, le photographe.  
\- Ha ? Heu .. Oui … Oui … ?  
\- Cool, j'aime vraiment tes photos. Je me disais .. Est-ce que tu serais libre vendredi ?  
\- Ha merci … Heu … Je .. Pense ? Enfin … ?  
\- Super, parce que je me demandais si tu pouvais prendre en photo la voiture de mon petit ami, je voudrais lui offrir un beau cliché pour son anniversaire !

Ah. C'était donc ça. Peter fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Et dire qu'il avait crut une seconde qu'on s'intéressait à lui. Il se réconforta avec l'idée que au moins, on s'intéresse à son travail. Il semblait à présent se désintéresser de la jeune femme et n'avait plus vraiment envie de lui faire une fleur. Il hésita et bafouilla.

\- Hm .. O-Ouais .. Je vais voir mon planning, d'accord ?  
\- Super, merci Peter !

« Merci hein … » Chuchota la petite voix dans sa tête d'un ton exaspéré tout en levant les yeux aux ciel. Son skateboard au sol, le brun posa un pied sur la planche et poussa de son autre jambe avant de se faire réprimander par un professeur.

\- Monsieur Parker, vous tenez à ce skate ?  
\- Ouaip m'sieur !  
\- Alors gardez le en l'air.

\- En l'air ? Okay m'sieur !

Fit-il d'un ton arrogant, un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en soulevant la planche, les roues en l'air. Il devait passer par son casier pour y récupérer un livre avant les cours. Un grognement sourd monta dans sa gorge face au spectacle auquel il assistait, juste devant SON casier, deux tourtereaux se mangeaient la bouche sauvagement. Peter aurait put décrocher un prix pour la meilleur tête blasé de l'année, mais il se contenta de ne rien dire et d'ouvrir son casier ( avec certes un peu de mal à cause du couple ) et récupérer le fameux livre qu'il rangea rapidement dans son sac à dos. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son appareil photo et le trouva un peu sale, alors il sorti un petit mouchoir et nettoya l'objectif minutieusement. Puis en rangeant son mouchoir, il vérifia qu'il l'avait bien nettoyé en regardant à travers l'objectif et tomba sur la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Une blonde assise sur une table qui feuilletait un livre. Il le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, mais son œil resta attaché à cette image. Son doigt se pressa sur le bouton et le brun prit une photo à l'insu de la blonde, elle n'en saurait jamais rien de toute façon … Baissant son appareil, son oreille fut attirée par le bruit d'une foule qui répétait la même chose, à croire qu'une personne se donnait volontairement en spectacle. Et devinait qui était cette personne ? Flash. Peter se joint à la foule et aperçu le plus grand soulever un autre élève pour lui coller la tête dans son plat de pâtes. Flash remarqua la présence du brun et lui jeta un regard amusé en beuglant pour que tout le monde entende, histoire d'humilier un peu plus le jeune homme qu'il tenait entre ses pattes.

\- Manges Gordon ! C'est bon n'est-ce pas ?! Hey Parker ! Prends une photo !  
\- M-Mh … Non, je ne prendrais pas ça. Lâches le Flash.

Peter ne voulait pas de problèmes, alors il tenta de dissuader ce dernier de continuer sur cette voix, mais Flash l'interpella de nouveau, cette fois de façon plus autoritaire.

\- Parker, prends cette putain de photo !  
\- N-Non ! Ecoutes, je la prendrais pas, ok ? A quoi bon ? Gordon ne manges pas ça. Allez, Flash, lâches le !  
\- Non, hors de question. Prends cette photo, maintenant, Parker !  
\- Lâches le immédiatement. Eugène !

Comme un choque électrique, ledit Eugène lâcha brusquement sa victime au sol qui s'écrasa comme un poids mort au sol. Quelque chose se passa dans la tête de Eugène, comme si ce nom lui faisait honte. Comme si c'était la pire insulte que l'on puisse lui dire. Parker se retrouva au sol après un crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son choc qu'un coup de pied bien placé au niveau du ventre vint lui couper le souffle. Il se tourna face contre terre tout en tenant son ventre douloureux, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration qui était resté coupée. Eugène se tourna vers son public et se donna en spectacle en beuglant, demandant des encouragement ( comme si il en avait besoin … ) alors qu'une ombre passa rapidement près de Peter et se planta derrière le plus grand en calmant directement le jeu de Flash d'une voix ferme.

\- On a toujours rendez-vous chez moi à 15h30, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu je ...  
\- Non, non, non. Flash. J'espère que tu as bien révisé cette fois parce que la semaine dernière, c'était plutôt … Décevant.  
\- Hey mais-  
\- Non, et si, et si on allait plutôt en cours, mh ?

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Flash regarda la blonde en fulminant avant de capituler d'un air bougon. Il n'en avait pas finit avec Peter, oh que non … Le brun se releva avec difficulté, tout en étouffant un gémissement en apercevant une personne qui venait de faire tomber son appareil photo. Il le reprit et regarda l'état de l'appareil qui semblait ( heureusement pour lui, sinon la journée n'aurait pas put être pire ) intacte, mise à part quelques éraflures qu'il pourrait surement rafistoler avec ses mains de génie. Se relevant avec un peu de difficulté, il récupéra ses affaires et traversa le lycée pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il semblait préoccupé et s'assit à sa place sans dire un mot, si ce n'est que, la blonde qu'il avait vu plutôt se tourna vers lui et chuchota avec une once d'admiration dans les yeux et .. De moquerie ?

\- C'était courageux ce que tu as fais. Stupide, mais courageux.

Peter ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers elle alors qu'il était à moitié avachi sur sa table.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes, dans sa tête, tout devenait floue. Le visage de cette blonde était magnifique, ses yeux d'un bleu azure, ses mèches fines et blondes qui semblaient douces, ses lèvres rosées qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées avec passion. Il se mit une claque mentale pour se réveiller, pour éviter de fantasmer sur une femme, sa voisine de table qui plus est ! Mais de près, elle semblait encore plus attractive.

\- Tu ne me connais pas …  
\- Oh, si je te connais. Mais je veux juste vérifier que tu te souviennes de ton nom.  
\- … Peter.

Chuchota le jeune homme en bafouillant le regard un peu fuyant alors que la blonde le regardait d'un air neutre, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas exactement le prénom du jeune homme qu'elle attendait. Mais bien son nom. Captant la chose, il secoua la tête et chuchota de nouveau de façon précipité, un peu gêné. Il se sentait idiot face à elle …

\- Parker ! Peter Parker … Et .. Et toi c'est .. Gwen .. ?  
\- Oui, Gwen Stacy. Mais, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as peut-être une commotion.

Gwen. Gwen Stacy. Le brun fut tout autant captivé par sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire … Il hocha doucement la tête alors que la blonde insistait pour qu'il rejoigne l'infirmerie.

La journée de cours se termina enfin, au plus grand bonheur de Peter qui se hâta de rentrer chez lui. En ouvrant la porte, il sentait une odeur familière que sa Tante May confirma bien vite en lui lançant d'un ton bienheureux.

\- Spaghetti bolognaise !  
\- Oh .. Ah, encore de la bolognaise ?

Peter rechigna un peu, l'épisode avec Gordon et Flash dans la cours lui avait fait passer l'envie de pâtes en sauce pour quelques temps. La gorge sèche du brun l'irrita quelque peu alors il prit une bouteille de jus de fruits dans le frigo avant de rejoindre l'évier sur lequel il s'appuya. Sa tante se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir parler un peu face à face avec lui mais se figea, surprise.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as toujours aimé les pâtes à la bolognaise ! Oh ! Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

Le brun approcha sa main de l'hématome sur sa mâchoire et toucha la marque légèrement violacée qui prenait plus de teinte au fur et à mesure que le temps passé.

\- Oh, je suis, mh, tombé de mon skate. Rien de bien grave !  
\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu grimpes sur cet engin de malheur ? Oh mon dieu Ben Parker ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne veux pas de ce carton dans ma cuisine !

Il vit arriver son oncle avec un carton dans les bras, ces vieilles babioles … Ce dernier semblait un peu vexé, mais ce n'était que passager et répondit, bougon.

\- Mes trophées de bowling, un peu de respect.  
\- Pas dans ma cuisine !  
\- Très bien, mais juste quelque secondes alors.

Tante Maye semblait s'être calmé alors que Ben se tourna vers son neveux en levant les yeux au ciel. Peter sourit, amusé par la situation et regarda le sol. L'eau brillante sur le parquet avait attiré son œil.

\- Oh, y a une fuite ?  
\- Oui, au sous-sol. Tu viens m'aider ?

Ben souleva un autre carton pour sauver quelques babioles de plus alors que Peter faisait le constat. C'était pas joli-joli à voir mais il pourrait le réparer seul. Son oncle le regarda de nouveau et lui lança un morceau de viande surgelé que son neveux attrapa de façon un peu gauche.

\- Alors, il était comment l'autre gars ?

Peter fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais Ben n'était pas dupe. On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.

\- Je sais reconnaître un crochet du droit tout de même. Dois-je appeler un quelqu'un ?  
\- Hm .. Non …  
\- Mais n'en parlons pas à ta tante, je plains celui qui devra subir son courroux. D'accord ? Mh. Tiens, apportes d'autres cartons que nous pourrions sauver. Tu seras gentil.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et prépara quelques cartons pour les emporter à l'étage mais un objet attira son attention. Un objet assez vieillot mais qui l'attirait, cette mallette l'intriguait. Il remonta à l'étage supérieur et montra le sac au couple qui ne furent pas vraiment surpris. Tante May ouvrit la bouche en première sur le ton de la confession.

\- C'était à ton père, Peter. Il nous a demandé de la garder.

Peter ouvrit la mallette et y découvrit des objets qui appartenaient à son père : Des calculettes, une paire de lunettes, des pièces, et un vieux reportage sur papier avec la photo de son père en compagnie d'un homme.

\- Qui est-ce à coté de mon père ?

Le brunet leva les yeux vers ses parents adoptifs et Tante May fut la première à répondre.

\- Un ancien collègue de ton paternel … Ton père était très secret.  
\- Oui, je le sais ça, depuis le temps …  
\- Mh .. Bon, et bien ! Peter ! Va me ranger tout ça, on va passer à table, et n'oublie pas de te laver les mains ! Allé, oust !

Peter hocha doucement la tête de nouveau et fila sans demander son reste. En entrant dans sa chambre, il vida le contenu du sac en cuire sur le tapis de sa chambre et s'assit pour l'étudier. Rien de bien intéressant … La poche arrière du sac ne lui donna pas plus d'informations, mais curieux comme était Peter, et secret comme était son père … Bingo. Les mains tremblantes, il sortie du double fond de la sacoche une pochette en carton qui contenait des fichiers, des informations qui à premières vues … Ne lui disaient rien du tout. Mais pendant un court instant, un flash l'aveugla et il se retrouva en proie à ses quelques brides de souvenirs qu'il gardait au fond de son crâne. Ces quelques rares moments avec son père. Son bureau, et ce signe. Ces deux ronds barrés d'un trait en diagonale. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signi-

\- Peter ?  
\- Une seconde !

L'adolescent avait bien prit la précaution de fermer son verrou. Il cacha le dossier, et éparpilla les affaires avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau en appuyant sur le mécanisme qu'il avait fabriqué lui même qui ouvrit la porte. Son oncle rentra dans la chambre, un peu hésitant, avant de se diriger vers le lit du plus jeune sur lequel il s'assit en torturant ses pouces.

\- Peter, cet homme sur la photo. En fait, je le connais. Enfin, connaître est un grand mot, mais c'était un ami très proche de ton père, un collègue de travail. Tout deux étaient inséparables, ils travaillaient sur le même projet. Mais le jour où ton père a disparu, on a plus eu de nouvelles, ni de coups de téléphone. Il s'appelle Curtis Connors.

Curtis Connors. Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout. Vraiment rien … Il attendit sagement que son oncle s'en aille pour faire quelques recherches sur ce fameux Connors mais également son père. Et effectivement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis une demi heure. Son père était comme un savant fou selon les articles avec à ses cotés, le fameux Curt. Mais ce qu'il découvrit allait un peu plus éveiller sa curiosité. Curtis travaillait encore à Oscorp.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Peter se rendit dans l'immense bâtiment de Oscorp, société traitant généralement avec la science expérimentale, la recherche militaire et la génétique inter-espèces qui avait été fondé par Norman Osborn. Alors qu'il passait les portes, une femme à l'accueil l'intima de se présenter. Peter parut déboussolé quelques minutes mais finit par s'en sortir en usurpant l'identité d'un stagiaire. Plus facile que prévu … Il n'avait eut qu'à dire « oui » et prendre un badge ! Il avait réussit les doigts dans le nez, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur le fameux professeur et lui poser sur ces questions si ce n'était que … Gwen. Gwen Stacy était présente. C'était la blonde qui supervisait la journée des stagiaires. Peter se cacha au dernier rang, espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer et chasser du bâtiment. Une question fut posé et la langue du brun le démangea si vivement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de parler. C'était fait. Il avait bousillé sa couverture. Il fixa la blonde qui semblait surprise, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sur la liste. Que faisait-il là ? Le docteur Connors prit congé des stagiaires et Gwen choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de Peter qui semblait fébrile. Prit au piège. Petite soit-elle, Gwen l'intimidait et le faisait bafouiller comme un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Alors, Gwavera, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Heu je .. J'allais dire que je travaille ici, mais tu, heu, travailles ici, alors .. Mh, j'aurais menti et … Je …  
\- Tu me suis ?  
\- N-Non ! Je .. Ha, ah … Je suis venu pour l'amour de la science !  
\- L'amour de la science ? Alors tu t'es incrusté ?

Gwen se mit à rire, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant.

\- Bon écoutes, ne me cause pas de problèmes. Suis le groupe. D'accord ?

La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge et appela le groupe pour qu'il la suive. Mais Peter resta un peu à l'arrêt et ne vit pas le coup venir. Il venait de heurter un homme et avait fait tomber sa pochette qui contenait des dossiers. Le brun s'excusa presque milles fois et s'abaissa pour récupérer la chemise en papier et remarqua tout de suite les ronds barrés par un trait en diagonale. Malheureusement, l'homme en face avait l'air pressé et peu commode, presque hostile. Mais Peter devait en avoir le cœur net. Il délaissa le groupe et prit en filature l'homme en question jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une porte avec un écriteau sur lequel y était dessiné les signes de rond barrés. Aucuns doutes, c'était bien là. Mais qu'allait-il découvrir derrière cette porte ? Lorsque les deux hommes s'en allèrent, Peter n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se faufila dans la pièce après avoir réussi à passer le test du code ( il doit certainement avoir une très bonne vue, ou de très bonnes oreilles ) avant de se retrouver face à un phénomène des plus étranges. Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi ? Des fils ? Ça avait l'air d'être du solide en tout cas … Mais une pièce juste à coté pinça sa curiosité. Une pièce éclairé toute de bleu avec … Des araignées. Les arachnides étaient partout et semblaient être utilisées comme des verres à soies, sauf que dans ce cas, c'était pour récupérer leurs toiles et en faire un super file extensible ultra résistant. Du moins, pensait-il car il n'en avait aucunes idées pour être honnête … Une file transparent attira son attention et Peter ne put s'empêcher de le toucher. Très mauvaise idée. L'onde que provoqua le brun éveilla la machine, et les araignées commencèrent à tomber une par une, comme secouées. Avec panique, Peter se secoua, les araignées lui tombaient dessus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire qu'une araignée avec des crocs susceptible de mordre coincée sous les vêtements ? Il en avait assez vu. Peter sorti de la salle et tenta de rejoindre le groupe de stagiaire ou s'en aller, mais Gwen le devança. Elle avait vu le brun revenir d'on ne sait où.

\- Ton badge.  
\- Quoi ? Mais !  
\- Peter.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Mais … Il aurait bien voulut avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête avec le docteur. Une vive douleur à la nuque le rappela à l'ordre. Il se massa doucement, un peu hébété par ce brusque pique de douleur qui n'avait duré que .. Quelques secondes, même pas ?

Devant la porte de son appartement, Peter n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il était tranquillement assoupi dans le train quand tout à coup, ses sens s'étaient affolés, des ailes lui avaient poussé ( enfin, si on peut appeler ça des ailes … ) et il s'était retrouvé à déshabiller une femme sans vraiment le vouloir, se battre avec des hommes et surtout … De découvrir qu'il avait une force incroyable. Il en avait arraché les barreaux de sécurités !

\- Oh … Excusez moi .. Vraiment .. Je suis, en retard, pardon, pardon !

Peter prit de l'avance sur le sermon que Ben et Tante Maye lui avaient réservé à cause de son retard. Il est vrai qu'il aurait put envoyer un message. D'une voix presque plaintive, Tante Maye s'approcha de son neveu et souffla.

\- On s'est inquiété Peter !  
\- Oui, mh .. Je suis désolé Tante May mais .. Hu … J'ai super faim !

Embrassant le front de sa tante, Peter se précipita presque sur le réfrigérateur et en sorti le pain de viande de la bonne femme qui assista à ce curieux spectacle avec son époux.

\- Ben … Il est saoul … ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'est étrange.

Alors que Peter s'extasiait le palais, il se tourna vers eux et chuchota presque aux anges.

\- J'ai super faim … Et ce pain de viande et le meilleur que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie !

Ben regarda sa femme presque ahuri et chuchota doucement.

\- Y a bien un problème, en effet. Personne n'aime ton pain de viande …  
\- Hein ? Mais !

Protesta la bonne femme qui se stoppa net en regardant Peter s'approvisionner. Il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait porter dans ses bras ( et ce qu'il trouva, cela va de soit ) et monta dans sa chambre. Maye regarda son mari avec la bouche grande ouverte, surprise et souffla, stupéfaite.

\- … Il … Il a même prit le plat de pâtes surgelées …. Et tu aurais put me dire il y a des années que tu n'aimais pas mon pain de viande ! J'en ai fais des tonnes, pour toi !

Le confort d'un sommeil réparateur explosa brusquement lorsque le réveil de Peter sonna. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de détruire son réveil avec un seul coup de poing. Après avoir enfilé ses habits, il s'apprêtait à se laver les dents mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Le dentifrice qui reçut une trop grosse pression se répandit sur le miroir. Encore endormit, Parker n'y fit pas vraiment attention et récupéra un peu de dentifrice sur la glace avant de tenter d'ouvrir le robinet mais il cassa le mécanisme d'ouverture et l'eau se mit à fuir, éclaboussant son visage, le réveillant complétement à présent. Il tenta de mettre une serviette sur la fuite, d'éponger un peu sa bêtise avant de sortir de la salle de bain mais il brisa la poignet de la première porte puis il tenta avec une lenteur exagéré d'ouvrir la seconde, avec sucés cette fois.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Peter s'assit sur son lit et semblait en pleine crise de tétanie. Il entendait tout les sons très distinctement. Même le pas léger d'une araignée sur son skateboard le fit sursauter. En parlant d'araignée … Celle qui l'avait mordu à la nuque, n'y était-elle pas pour quelque chose ?

Peter eut vraiment du mal à trouver le domicile du docteur Connors, mais il le trouva finalement et passa presque l'après midi avec ce dernier. C'était fou comme entre têtes on se comprenait, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Une simple équation que le brun exécuta mais cette équation faisait toute la différence, elle allait tout changer.

\- Peter, viens à la tour ce soir après les cours.  
\- H-Ho ! Bien sûr !  
\- Merci …

Comment ne pas accepter ?

Le gymnase était assez spacieux, mais pas au goût de Flash qui jouait encore le caïd devant toute sa bande de copain histoire d'assurer son rôle de leader. Une passe maladroite ( pour une fois qu'il ne le fait pas exprès … ) fut faite par ce dernier et la balle vint heurter un pot de peinture bleu qui se déversa sur la frise que peignait une fille. Elle se leva, furibonde en jappant sur le plus grand.

\- Flash ! Tu l'as fais exprès !  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. Et fais gaffe à comment tu t'adresses avec moi !

Avait grondé Flash avec un regard méprisant. La binoclarde soupira de frustation alors que Peter vint pour l'aider. Il remit le pot en place mais, en y regardant de plus près, elle devrait tout recommencer, la frise n'était pas vraiment récupérable. Un frisson familier remonta le long de son échine et Peter se pencha sur le coté. De justesse, il venait de récupérer une balle perdue ( elle était perdue ou Flash a voulut se venger ? ) quand Eugène regarda dans la direction de Peter en lui beuglant de lui envoyer la balle, le brun eut un rictus. Il prêta son appareil photo à la binoclarde et tourna sur lui même.

\- Et bien … Viens me la prendre. Viens chercher ta balle, Flash.

Flash lui lança un regard méprisant tandis qu'il s'avançait pour récupérer la balle. Il tendit le bras, mais Peter fut plus vif et mit la balle en sécurité, éloigné de quelques centimètres de la main du caïd. Peter sourit alors que ce dernier commençait à perdre patience. Ses amis l'encourageaient de récupérer la balle, et ça mit encore plus en rogne Flash qui tenta de jouer sur la vitesse, mais définitivement, les réflexes de Parker étaient devenues plus rapides que la normale. Il se délectait de cette nouvelle sensation de puissance. Il se vengeait de Flash en l'humiliant devant tout le monde. C'était son tour. Sa vengeance. Son heure de gloire. Et pour briller encore plus, Peter recula alors que Flash lui criait de venir en découdre. Puis lorsqu'il s'élança, il bouscula si fort son adversaire qu'il faillit le faire tomber et sauta de façon si spectaculaire que tout le monde retint son souffle. Il en mit pleins la vue avec ce dunk qui explosa le panneau. Le cerceau en main et les pieds enfin au sol, Peter semblait fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. C'était ça la justice. Sa propre justice. Malheureusement, il finit chez le principale pour avoir cassé du matériel et humilié un élève. Ben fut plus sévère sur le fait que Peter ce soit vengé que sur le prix du panneau à payer. Mais pourquoi ? Il l'avait mérité. Le brun s'en tira avec, des travaux à accomplir dans l'école et il ne devait pas oublier de récupérer Tante Maye comme punition ( enfin si on peut appeler ça une « punition » ).

\- Je la reconnais … ?

Fit le veille homme en regardant derrière son neveu en ajoutant sans laisser Peter répondre.

\- C'est la fille sur ton ordinateur. Hey ! Il a votre photo sur son ordinateur. Hu. Je suis son éducateur. Bon, Peter. Oublie pas ta tante ce soir.

Lorsque Peter se retourna vers Gwen, il eut comme un instant d'absence et cria à son oncle.

\- Ouais, d'accord ! Ha, ah, non mais, faut pas le croire, c'est un menteur chronique …  
\- Oh ? Moi qui croyais avoir ma photo sur ton ordinateur …  
\- N-Non mais, enfin, je veux dire, il a du te voir quand je retouchais les photos, tu sais …  
\- Tu me retouchais ?  
\- Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

Fit Peter un peu gêné. Gwen agissait comme un virus dans son Système nerveux, il bredouillait, se sentait faible, il avait même vraiment du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il était pourtant un beau-parleur quand il le voulait. Il était d'une part rassuré car il en était de même du coté de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, bien qu'elle tentait le coup. Maladroitement, Peter lança piteusement.

\- Alors … On pourrait .. Faire ça ? Ou.. Sinon... Faire .. Autre chose ? Enfin...  
\- On pourrait faire ça oui !  
\- Alors tu .. Tu es d'accord ?  
\- Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

Conversation sans queue ni tête ! Peter allait perdre ses moyens. C'était tellement illogique comme phrase. Il lui proposer … Rien contre rien ? Et elle acceptait ? Cela voulait dire, qu'il se comprenait. Peut importe ce que l'un demanderait, il semblerait que l'autre accepterait … Ce petit éclat dans les yeux de Gwen lorsque Peter la regarda, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Ce petit nez qu'elle renfrognait lorsqu'elle riait.

\- Enfin, je … Pas maintenant .. Je suis …  
\- Ouais, moi aussi, je suis occupée, une prochaine fois, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord !

Gwen tourna sur elle même en riant, amusé par le comportement de Peter qui la regarda s'éloigner. Il la fixa et sut qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux car, elle se retourna. Elle le cherchait. Et c'était réciproque. Un nouvel air entra dans les poumons de Peter qui sautilla sur place, il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça auparavant. Et c'était certainement à ce moment là que l'on pouvait dire « que nous avons des papillons dans le ventre. »

Peter rentra tard, trop tard. Ben l'attendait sous le porche de la maison, assis sur une chaise. Il avait complétement oublié … Il avait passé l'après midi à mettre à l'épreuve sa nouvelle condition physique, joué le biochimiste avec le Dr. Connors et il avait refusé l'appel de Ben, alors qu'il mettait son équation au service du docteur, qui l'avait surement appelé pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier sa tante. Un ton dure l'accueillit.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? J'espère que tu pourras sortir le grand jeu mon bonhomme, parce que là, je te souhaite bonne chance !

En entrant dans la maison, Peter trouva sa tante au milieu du salon qui attendait. Contrairement à Ben, elle était morte d'inquiétude et non furax comme il l'avait laissé prétendre.

\- Oh Peter, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuse, je-  
\- Que si qu'il doit s'excuser, bordel !  
\- Non, mon chéri, il ne doit pas, je suis une grande fille qui peut se déplacer seule !  
\- Excuse moi, mais, non. Non ! Peter. Tu as laissé ta tante, ma femme, seul la nuit, dans une gare déserte et elle à fait des kilomètres à pieds !  
\- B-Ben chéri ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment.  
\- Ne défends pas ce gamin, d'accord ?  
\- Mais je ne le défend pas !  
\- Alors écoutes moi bien mon garçon.

Peter fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il venait de passer une ''excellente'' journée pour finalement, se faire réprimander de façon violente ? Il le méritait, d'une part il le savait, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Ben vint remettre alors un sujet tabou sur la table, ce qui fit perdre les pédales du plus jeune qui se sentit brusquement fébrile, comme enflammé par une rage sourde qu'il parvenait mal à contenir de jour en jour.

\- Ah, bon. Alors … Où est-il ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Mon père. Où est-il ?! Ça aurait du être à lui de me tenir ce genre de discours, mais où est-il, hein ?!  
\- Peter, comment oses-tu ?!  
\- Non ! TOI ! Comment oses tu ?!

Peter coupa net la conversation. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne se contrôlait plus sentimentalement. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre comme un enfant abandonné qui ne savait presque rien de son père. Dure aussi d'en entendre parler comme un modèle alors qu'il n'en avait aucune preuves.

\- Peter !

Cria sa tante lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer brusquement comme l'aurait fait un adolescent pour exprimer sa colère, sa frustration, sa peine, son appel au secoure. La fenêtre de la porte se brisa, choquant autant Peter que le couple qui regardèrent le brun partir impuissant. Mais Ben choisit de le suivre. Il venait de faire une faute, il culpabilisait. Mais Peter était trop en colère et peiné pour ressentir quoi que ce soit à part une profonde envie d'isolation. Il aurait put s'inquiéter pour sa pauvre tante qui surement devait verser quelques larmes, rongée par les remords.

Après l'incident dans le petit magasin de nuit, Peter pensait pouvoir boire son lait tranquillement mais le destin en choisit autrement. Le brun avait été aidé par un bandit qui en volant la caisse, avait donner à Peter la bouteille de lait qu'il n'avait pas put s'acheter à cause de deux cents manquant. Le vendeur sorti en hurlant, et demanda à Peter.

\- Hey ! Tu veux bien me filer un coup d'main ?!  
\- Désolé, ce n'est pas la politique de la maison.

Avait répondu le brun sur un ton suintant le sarcasme. Œil pour œil comme dirait l'autre. Alors que le marchant courait après son voleur, Peter entendit un coup de feu, puis un silence glaciale s'installer dans la ruelle. Pas un bruit. Même le vent s'était tut, comme si tout New York retenait son souffle. Alors que le brun s'avançait, surement par curiosité malsaine vers l'endroit du crime, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler brusquement. C'était impossible. Pas ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se mouillèrent se nouveau.

\- Oncle Ben !

Hurla t-il en s'agenouillant à ses cotés. Il posa ses mains sur la plaie sanglante qui ne cessait de répandre de l'hémoglobine sur le sol. Il ne respirait plus. C'était trop tard. Ben était mort. Son oncle l'abandonnait lui aussi. Parker eut mal au cœur. Il souffrait. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Ô combien il aimerait s'excuser …

Le plus dure fut de voir l'état de sa tante après la triste nouvelle. Quelques policiers étaient présent avec des portraits robots. Peter observait la scène en retrait en pensant que son oncle n'avait pas d'ennemis assez dangereux pour mettre fin à sa vie, non, le tueur avait peut-être paniqué et tiré mais en aucuns cas le brun n'allait lui pardonner. Le policier passa près de lui et Peter demanda une copie du portrait robot du fugitif tout en récupérant une information supplémentaire. L'homme en question avait un tatouage en forme d'étoile sur le creux du poignet gauche. Le brun hésita quelques secondes, allait-il se rendre justice lui même ?

La nuit lui porta conseil, mais elle n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait fait quelques cauchemars, s'était réveillé en sueur plusieurs fois avec l'envie de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il avait voulut hurler mais faire paniquer sa pauvre tante n'aiderait guère à la situation. Il étouffa ses sentiments en posant sa tête contre le coussin, il ne voulait penser à rien. Il voulait se vide qui apaisait. Alors il s'endormit de nouveau et pour de bon et ne se réveilla cette fois que lorsque son réveil sonna. Nombreux auraient été les élèves qui auraient manqué un cours après un tel drame mais pas Peter. Il se leva avec les yeux gonflés, rouges, irrités à cause de la fatigue et se prépara pour aller en cours. Le long du trajet, il ne parla pas, il avait ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et s'enfermait volontairement dans sa bulle, seul endroit où il se sentait à peu près tranquille bien qu'il broyait du noir. Au plus grand soulagement de Peter, personne n'osa lui demander quoi que ce soit, pas même lui adresser la parole pour une quelconque phrase de condoléances. Il ne se senti pas obligé d'en parler car si il osait, sa voix se briserait et il fondrait en larmes devant tout le monde. Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaire dans son casier, mais la voix de Flash qui appelait son nom dans son dos le fit frémir. Crispant ses doigts sur ses affaires en serrant les dents, il resta la tête dans son casier et chuchota faiblement à l'intention du caïd.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Flash …

Mais ce dernier insista et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui réagit violemment en l'attrapant par le col. Il le plaqua au casier en le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol sous le regard choqué du caïd qui fixa Peter dans le blanc des yeux. Ses yeux bruns qui menaçaient de se noyer de larmes à tout moment alors qu'il mordait ses lèvres pour les retenir.

\- Tu es satisfait Peter ? Ton oncle est mort. Je suis vraiment désolé. D'accord … ?

La voix de Flash avait été ferme puis s'était adoucit vers la fin. Il était compatissant et même Peter en fut touché. Il lâcha la pression et Eugène put retoucher terre alors que le brun resserra ses poings sur le col du plus grand jusqu'à ce que ses mains en tremblent. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes mais le geste du plus grand avait été de trop. Il le relâcha brusquement pour fuir mais Gwen aperçu Peter et l'interpella avant de le prendre vivement dans ses bras afin de lui offrir un peu de soutient. Peter sembla s'y accrochait mais il devait fuir d'ici alors l'étreinte fut brève. Le blonde le regarda s'en aller, surement que venir aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

L'adolescent broyait du noir devant son bureau. L'idée de a veille n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Chasser lui même le meurtrier de son oncle ne semblait pas hors de sa portée finalement … Le brun enfila son bonnet et sorti tard la nuit pour commencer sa chasse à l'homme. Il mit bien une bonne heure avant de trouver un suspect. Une femme beuglait dans une ruelle, agressait par un homme de type blanc, cheveux blond mi-long légèrement bouclé.

\- HEY ! Alors comme ça, on aime agresser les femmes et les vieux ?

Hurla le brun visiblement monté à bloc. L'homme en face afficha un air de contrariété avant de gronder.

\- Dégages de là gamin !

Mais Peter ne broncha pas, au contraire, il s'avança vers ce dernier qui le mit en joue avec son revolver. Plus vif que lui, le brun l'attrapa par le poignet et lui tordit la bras jusqu'à ce que l'autre lâche son arme.

\- Tu vas me tuer aussi, hein ?!

Cracha le brun qui ignora la jeune femme à coté qui hurlait on ne sait quoi. Voyant que l'autre allait riposter, Peter lui décrocha une droite, le faisant tomber brusquement au sol. L'autre se releva et du renfort vint lui porter secours. Peter ne savait pas combien ils étaient exactement mais une chose était sûr, il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, il allait se faire massacrer. Attrapant un homme par la ceinture au niveau du dos, il l'envoya valser contre un autre, s'offrant alors l'opportunité de s'enfuir durant ce court laps de temps où il avait assommé les deux bandits. Mais les autres suivirent, et bien que Peter soit rapide, il se fit rattraper assez rapidement. Il usa alors de sa capacité à pouvoir marcher sur les murs pour tenter de s'extirper de là par les toits mais un loubard l'attrapa par la cheville. Il donna un violent coup de pied en réponse avant de pouvoir atteindre le toit. Mais une fois en haut, il se fit prendre en chasse par de nouveaux poursuivants qui ne le suivirent pas lorsque Peter sauta sur un second toit, face à l'homme qu'il avait agressé. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et vérifier son poignet. C'était son objectif. Un croisé de poings s'ensuivit avait que le brun ne lui face un balayage qui fit basculer l'homme dans le vide mais Peter le rattrapa de justesse et vérifia son poignet. Hélas, aucune étoile sur le poignet de l'homme en question. Il s'était trompé et senti en lui un profond sentiment de frustration. Il aida l'homme à remonter, enfin, juste l'aider pour ne pas qu'il tombe avant de reculer pour fuir définitivement cette fois mais le toit sur lequel il marcha s'effondra sous ses pieds. La chute fut rude et la respiration de Peter se coupa bien dix secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il avait entendu l'autre japper qu'il avait vu son visage et ça, ce serait problématique. L'adolescent se releva en étirant ses bras, s'étirant pour tenter d'enlever cette sensation d'inconfort dut à la chute qu'il venait d'essuyer. Il inclina la tête pour faire craquer sa nuque, lui soutirant un petit soupire avant que son regard n'attache une affiche au fond de la salle. Un masque. Peter aurait besoin d'un masque à l'avenir lorsqu'il sortirait pour chasser.

Peter était plutôt doué pour confectionner des gadgets de ses propres mains, et en à peine quelques jours, il assembla un masque avec les moyens du bord et un petit mécanisme lanceur de biocable. Les débuts furent laborieux mais Peter pouvait compter sur son sixième sens et sa souplesse. Se jeter d'un building n'était désormais plus un problème pour le brun qui commençait à faire de New York son terrain de jeu. En attrapant un bandit, Peter fit parler de lui alors qu'il avait livré un homme à la police. Une vidéo de ce moment tournait actuellement sur internet.

Parker se confectionna un nouvel habit en spandex qu'il revêtirait à chaque sorties qu'il ferait.

Peter se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs de son établissement avant qu'une voix ne le sorte de sa rêverie.

\- Tu aimes le loup ?

Le brun se tourna vers la blonde et lui adressa un regard curieux. Il ne semblait pas saisir pas vraiment où voulait en venir Gwen, mais elle ajouta.

\- Le poisson.  
\- Ha … Je .. Je sais.  
\- Si tu veux …

Elle griffonna sur un petit carnet quelques secondes avant de tendre une feuille à Peter qui ne cacha pas sa gêne. Quoi que, même si le brun tentait de la cacher, ce ne serait pas vraiment crédible, voire même, un totale échec. Il n'était pas doué pour mentir, un gros nul.

\- Tu peux venir à cette adresse à vingt heures, ce soir. Ma mère fait du loup.

Avec un sourire à en faire tomber les hommes les plus vaillants, la blonde rajouta avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Oh ! Appartement deux-mille-seize ! J'ai oublié de l'écrire ah, ah …  
\- Je .. Je m'en souviendrais …

Le cœur du brun battait d'une façon si exquis … Comme si du miel venait s'inviter dans les rouages de son cœur pour l'adoucir quelque peu. Il se sentait léger, et un peu idiot en regardant la jeune femme reculer avec un dernier sourire puis s'en aller avec sa démarche légèrement dansante qui faisait chavirer Peter de plus en plus.

\- P-Peter …. ?

Avait murmuré la blonde avec amusement lorsque ce dernier s'était présenté devant sa fenêtre. Elle débloqua la fenêtre et lança à ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

\- Comment as tu fais pour arriver jusqu'à là ?  
\- B-Ben … Les escaliers de secours …  
\- On est au vingtièmes étages.  
\- Oui, mais ton concierge fait peur !

Sur un rire léger de la part de la blonde, Peter entra dans la chambre et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'une fille, et surtout, celle de Gwen Stacy. Il bafouilla maladroitement les premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête.

\- C'est … C'est ta chambre … ?  
\- Oui, c'est ma chambre.

Répondit l'adolescente en serrant son pull en laine dans ses mains d'une voix presque chantante.

\- Un bureau … Des chaussures …

Continua le brun qui adressa un regard timide à la blonde avant de prendre son sac et en sortie un bouquet de fleurs qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tenu le choc durant le voyage.

\- Je .. C'est pour ta mère .. Enfin .. Elles étaient belles avant que je vienne ! Je veux dire … Haaa …

Plongeant son nez dans les fleurs, Peter cacha son visage rouge de gêne avant que Gwen ne réponde avec moquerie.

\- Mais elles sont parfaites ! Regardes les, en parfaite santé ah, ah !  
\- Je .. Je vais les garder alors …  
\- Et dis, tu as ton costume ?

Costume ? Quel costume ? La panique monta rapidement dans la tête de Peter qui pensait que Gwen savait pour lui. Il lui adressa un regard perdu, suivit d'un petit mouvement de tête qui accentuait bien le fait qu'il ne la suivait pas.

\- Ben .. Tu .. Tu ne vas pas manger dans cette tenue, si ?  
\- Et bien je …

Les deux adolescent se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte lorsque le paternel de Gwen fit irruption. Il semblait d'abord ne pas comprendre ce que ce garçon faisait là, avec sa fille, et comment était-il monté sans qu'il ne le voit ?

\- … Tu dois être Peter Parker.  
\- Heu .. O-Oui. Oui …  
\- J'espère que tu aimes le loup.

La ton du paternel eut don d'intimider le jeune homme l'espace de un instant, mais il se détendit un peu et rejoint la petite famille dans la salle à manger. Gwen ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait des frères … Peter se retrouva avec son loup dans l'assiette, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il titilla du bout de sa fourchette le ventre de l'animale avant que la mère de la blonde ne lui porte secoure.

\- Oh Peter, je vois que tu as un peu de mal avec ton loup. Simon, veux tu bien aider l'ami de ta sœur ?

Avec un léger sourire, le gamin se leva et vint chuchoter au plus vieux.

\- Première fois n'est-ce pas ?

Chose à laquelle il répondit d'un petit hochement de tête tout en lançant un regard gêné à Gwen qui le regarda avec amusement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que les amis de Gwen venaient partager un repas en famille, surtout si c'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient un plat un peu complexe. Quant à la mère, elle regarda son époux et lui demanda, curieuse.

\- Et toi George, comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
\- Oh oui papa ! Est-ce que tu as finalement attrapé l'homme araignée ?

Renchérit le gamin qui vint encourager son paternel à en dire plus lorsqu'il le regarda fixement de ses yeux brillants.

\- Non, pas encore. C'est un amateur qui laisse beaucoup d'indices derrière lui, mais il n'en reste pas le moins dangereux. Il agresse des civils, on l'arrêtera bientpot je peux vous l'assurer.

Peter fut comme piqué par la révélation. L'homme araignée, c'était lui, et il savait très bien qu'il n'agressait pas les civils !

\- Il agresse les gens ?

George regarda Peter d'un mauvais œil sous le regard de Gwen qui rit nerveusement. Personne ne tenait tête au chef de famille ici.

\- J'en doute, j'ai vu la vidéo avec le voleur de voiture.

Continua Peter sur la défensive qui mit un vent glaciale dans la salle à manger, il ajouta de nouveau sans se faire intérrompre sous le regard de Gwen qui semblait retenir son souffle. La confrontation entre l'adolescent et son paternel promettait de mouvementer le diner.

\- La majorité des gens dirait qu'il assurait une sorte de .. Service public ?  
\- Alors ils auraient tort.

Répondit le capitaine sur un ton de défi en regardant Peter d'un mauvais œil.

\- Si je voulais coffrer ce voleur, ce serait déjà fait.  
\- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

Le rire de Gwen, nerveux soit-il, ne perturba pas George qui semblait se concentrer sur le cas du jeune Peter.

\- Laisse moi t'éclairer. Il nous conduisait au cerveau de l'opération. Six mois à monter ce coup. Une stratégie. Nul doute que tu as appris le terme ''stratégie'' à l'école.  
\- Oui …  
\- Bien.

Le goût du poisson, excellent soit-il, devint bientôt amer dans la bouche du brun. Il n'avait pas été conscient de ses actes et avait délibérément fait échouer un plan important pour la police. Il semblait maintenant un peu hésitant, et en perdait l'appétit.

\- Il … Il ignorait tout de votre plan.

Surpris, le policier regarda Peter et secoua la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- Tu es bien informé. Tu sais des choses ? Tu es pour qui ?  
\- Personnes ! J'ai .. J'ai juste vu une vidéo sur internet.  
\- Oh, tu as vu ça sur internet, l'affaire est donc élucidée.  
\- La vidéo montre …. Je vais vous envoyer le liens. On dirait qu'il essaie d'aider.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, sur internet il est montré comme un héros masqué.  
\- Non ! Non, je ne dis pas que c'est un héros !  
\- Tu dis quoi ?  
\- Il semble … il semble intervenir, il essaie d'aider là où la police est impuissante.

Le recule de George montra bien son irritation. Un des fils de ce dernier se mit à sourire en coin. Oh que oui que ce repas était quelques chose. Une confrontation en live ! Le regard presque indigné, il répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- La police, impuissante ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous faisons ? Que l'on s'empiffrent de beignets en nous curant le cul ?  
\- George !  
\- Papa !  
\- Ils se curent quoi ?

Protestèrent presque à l'unissons la mère et la fille tandis que Simon, intrigué, questionna son père mais fut ignoré royalement par le chef de famille qui écouta Peter avant de répondre plus fermement.

\- Il veut la même chose que vous, protéger les innocents.  
\- Je veux la loi et l'ordre. Je porte un insigne, lui porte un masque comme un bandit. Il pourchasse un profil de criminels, comme si il réglait ses comptes. Mais il ne protège pas les innocents.  
\- On va prendre l'air Peter.

Coupa net Gwen qui se leva, ordonnant du regard à Peter de la suivre.

\- Papa, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Oh que oui, que nous devons discuter.

Conclut ce dernier qui ne broncha pas de sa place tout en regardant Peter se lever. Le jeune homme était peut-être allé trop loin …

\- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous insulté, vraiment … Merci Madame Stacy, votre loup était excellent.

Sur ce bref au revoir, Peter se hâta de rejoindre la blonde à l'extérieur, elle avait un large sourire sur le visage. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle assistait à ce genre de spectacle.

\- Et bien … C'était quelque chose.  
\- O-Ouais je suis désolé … J'ai bien crut qu'il allait m'arrêter …  
\- Boh … Je l'en aurais empêcher.

Levant les yeux vers l'adolescent, la blonde remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux du plus grand. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et souffla doucement.

\- Peter, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- O-Ouais .. Je crois .. Enfin … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le ton de Peter devint plus ferme, Gwen s'approcha alors et le regarda le plus sérieusement possible. Elle était apte à écouter attentivement à ce moment. Mais Peter semblait … Perturbé.

\- D'accord, je t'écoutes … ?  
\- J'ai .. J'ai été mordu.

Un léger sourire lui répondit alors que la blonde se rapprocha doucement de lui en chuchotant.

\- Oui, moi aussi …

Mais la blonde était loin de se douter que ce que Peter venait de dire était loin d'être romantique. Et ça, elle l'apprit aussitôt que Parker ouvrit de nouveau la bouche en bafouillant.

\- Je veux dire … Je .. Tu sais … Aah .. Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, c'est à propos du voleur de voiture.  
\- Oh, ok.

Fit la blonde un peu déçu qui recula d'un pas sous le regard surpris de Peter qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qui se passait juste devant ses yeux. Gwen attendait une autre réponse et il le comprit avec un train de retard.

\- Quoi … ? Non, non, non, Gwen .. Non .. Attends, oublie, je vais te parler de moi.  
\- De toi .. ?  
\- C'est .. C'est vraiment pas simple, Gwen .. Je .. Je n'arrive pas à le dire .. Ça .. Ça veut vraiment pas .. Je voudrais vraiment que ..

Peter se stoppa net tout en demandant de l'aide. Il était en détresse, en panique totale. Il voulait le dire, mais sa voix ne suivait pas ses lèvres. Il se retrouvait à buter contre un mur à chaque tentative. C'était un secret. Un secret qui avait un prix.

\- Juste dis le … Peter … ?  
\- Je … J'y arrive pas ..  
\- Dis le … Qu'est-ce qui se passe .. ? Peter .. ?

L'adolescent regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux une seconde et tenta de franchir le cap, mais le mur se dressa de nouveau face à lui. Il perdit le courage de l'instant et détourna le regard. Gwen avait compris et hocha doucement la tête en reculant de nouveau. Le froid mordant du soir piquait les joues de la jeune femme qui soupira en chuchotant.

\- D'accord ..

Peter n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir. Il devait le faire maintenant, quand la chance lui sourira de nouveau ? Il ne le savait pas et c'est pour cela qu'il activa son lance toiles qui s'accrocha à la main de la jeune femme qui fut attiré contre lui lorsque ce dernier tira sur le biocable. Dans les bras du brun, Gwen semblait comprendre à présent pourquoi Peter avait tant hésité. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le souffle court à cause de la surprise et bien avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une paire de lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Peter glissa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il engageait un premier baiser passionné qu'il n'aurait voulut briser pour rien au monde. Mais Gwen eut un moment de répit et c'est ce moment que choisit la blonde pour tenter de parler.

\- T-Tu es ... Spiderman .. ?  
\- Tais toi …

Avait chuchoté le brun contre ses lèvres en quémandant fébrilement un second baiser que la blonde lui donna avant que sa mère ne vienne les interrompre. La mère, un peu gêné par ce spectacle ( ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger , eh, eh, .. ) détourna le regard.

\- Gwen, ton père veut que tu rentres.  
\- Je .. J'arrive …

La blonde se retourna vers Peter pour lui dire quelque chose, mais sa mère l'appela une seconde fois, la pressant. Alors la blonde lança un dernier regard au brun, riant nerveusement, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Peter aurait bien voulut profiter un peu plus du moment mais son sixième sens se mit en alerte alors que les sirènes de police retentissez. Il lança un dernier regard à la blonde avant de sauter dans le vide.

Peter suivit son instinct ( ou plutôt son sixième sens ) qui l'arrêta au sommet d'un pilier sur le pont Williamsburg. Un rugissement bestiale attira son attention. La bête était énorme et de race reptilienne à en croire la forme de l'animale qui s'attaquait aux voitures à proximités. Le brun enfila son masque en ôtant ses habits avant de lancer une toile qui s'accrocha au dessus de sa cible afin de se balancer et arriver à frapper avec l'élan assez fort la bestiole qui sous le coup de la surprise, recula de deux bons mètres. Il tira une nouvelle toile sur une voiture que le reptile avait lancé dans le vide afin de l'accrocher au rebord, il récupérerait le civile à l'intérieur plus tard. L'homme dans le véhicule, Peter l'avait déjà vu dans la tour de Oscorp … Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir qu'une personne hurla à l'aide.

\- Mon fils est coincé dans la voiture ! A l'aide ! Pitié, quelqu'un !

Peter regarda le lézard, puis le père de famille en panique et fut soulagé de voir que le reptile battait en retraite alors il se focalisa de nouveau son attention sur l'homme en détresse et se jeta dans le vide jusqu'à atteindre la voiture qu'il avait suspendu dans le vide plus tôt. Un enfant hurla à l'homme masqué de s'en aller, surement apeuré, mais Parker arracha la vitre du coffre et rassura le gamin en enlevant son masque.

\- Hey ! Regardes, je suis un gars normale .. Tu vois … ? Tiens … Gardes mon masque, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête doucement et Peter lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance tout en lui lançant son masque.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Demanda Peter avant de remarquer un sac de sport sur lequel il pouvait lire « Jack »

\- Jack, c'est ça ?  
\- O-Oui …  
\- Alors Jack ! Je vais te détacher, d'accord ? Une fois que je te détacherais, tu te tiendras au siège avant, tu es prêts ?  
\- Je crois … ?

S'avançant avec précaution dans le véhicule qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, Peter glissa une main sur la taille du garçon pour le retenir avant d'attraper le mécanisme de la ceinture. Il compta jusqu'à trois et détacha l'enfant qui se retrouva dos au siège avant, face à Peter qui n'avait pas prévu que l'essence de la voiture qui coulait le long de la carrosserie prendrait feu au contacte de la bougie du phare avant encore chaud. La voiture s'embrasa de l'extérieur et vint faire fondre la toile de Parker qui céda. L'espace d'un court instant, Peter fut projeté à l'extérieur de la voiture alors qu'il projetait une nouvelle toile en attrapa de justesse le pare-choc arrière du véhicule. L'enfant à l'intérieur semblait tétanisé, mais Peter devait à tout prix le sauver.

\- Jack ! Mon pote, rejoins moi, dépêches toi, tu peux le faire !  
\- Je .. J'peux pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si que tu le peux, mets … Mets mon masque !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mets le ! Il te rendra fort, crois moi, Jack !

Les flammes n'étaient pas les seules dangers actuellement, le pare-choc commençait à se décrocher. Peter serra les dents et encouragea le jeune garçon à se presser un peu. Tout n'était qu'une question de secondes …

\- Vas-y mon grand, c'est bien comme ça !

La peur au ventre, Peter regardait le gamin avancer jusqu'à ce que le pare-choc arrière ne cède. L'espace d'un instant, le cœur du brun s'arrêta. Il avait en face de lui un garçon qui devait surement affichait une expression de terreur sous son masque alors qu'il tombait avec la voiture vers le fleuve quelques mètres plus bas. Peter tendit son bras et tira une toile qui s'accrocha avec grand soulagement au gamin. Il le remonta doucement alors que la voiture s'écrasait contre la surface de l'eau et sombrait tandis qu'il le serra dans ses bras, soulagé de l'avoir sauvé. Il avait eut si peur pour lui … Lorsqu'il remonta enfin sur le pont, le gamin se jeta dans les bras de son peur qui le récupéra avec émotions. Peter observa la scène un peu émue avant que l'adulte ne se retourne vers lui. Il hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance et souffla doucement.

\- Mais qui êtes vous … ?

Peter n'avait pas encore choisit de nom officiel. Y avait-il réellement pensé d'ailleurs ? Les personnes l'appelaient l'homme araignée alors ... Il ne mit pas longtemps à choisir son pseudo.

\- Spiderman.

La nuit ne dura que l'espace d'une heure pour le brun qui s'éveilla avec difficulté, comme une pierre, lorsque son réveil émit un sons strident tout près de son oreille. Les courbatures de la veille brûlait ses muscles alors qu'il se redressait en frottant ses cheveux brun en bataille. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Peter prépara son sac de cours qu'il n'avait pas fait plus tôt en rentrant car d'une part, il était exténué et la dispute avec sa tante l'avait achevé. Le chemin vers son école lui parut presque interminable, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'araignée qui avait ses écouteurs aux oreilles. A dire vrai, c'était le moment de la journée que préférait Peter.

Quelques heures plus tard après les cours du matin, Peter se retrouvait en compagnie de Gwen pour déjeuner sur les estrades extérieurs du stade de son école. Il lui avait donné une petite fiole qui contenait l'araignée à l'origine de sa transformation. La blonde regardait avec admiration l'arachnide bien conservée dans sa cage transparente.

\- Elle est magnifique ..  
\- Oh, et elle mord bien !

Affirma le brun en menant sa main sur sa nuque, se rappelant exactement le moment où l'insecte avait planté ses crocs dans sa chaire. Puis Gwen revint sur Peter en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens en soufflant doucement.

\- Et qui est au courant … ?  
\- Mh … Il n'y a que toi.  
\- Non … C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, je t'assure.

Murmura le brun en souriant, conscient que Gwen devait se sentir flattée de savoir qu'elle était la seule à savoir le secret de son petit-copain.

\- Ton père a lancé un mandat d'arrêt sur la tête de Spiderman et, tu .. Tu ne crois pas ce qu'ils disent quand même .. ?  
\- Bien sûr que non Peter … Est-ce que .. Tu as peur ? De tes pouvoirs, je veux dire ..  
\- Non … Non, pas vraiment ...  
\- Alors, à quoi ressemblait cette chose sur le pont ?  
\- … C'était super gros. Trop pour être humain.  
\- Fais toi tout petit.  
\- Je ne peux pas …  
\- Mais il le faut. Mais pourquoi vouloir continuer ?  
\- A cause de hier soir. Ces gens sur le pont … Ce truc qui les attaquait les aurait tués . Donc … Je dois le retrouver.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton travail Peter …  
\- Peut-être que si.

Peter avança une main vers la joue de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Geste qui attendri la blonde qui frotta sa joue contre la main du brun avant que ce dernier ne s'approche un peu plus. Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes puis chuchota avec un petit sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres.

\- J'ai .. J'ai vraiment aimé t'embrasser hier … En plus … Tu embrasses vraiment bien …

L'adolescent s'avança vers elle en effleurant à peine ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que cette dernière riait de façon légère contre lui.

\- Mh .. C'était ... C'était bon …

Répondit la blonde en frottant son nez à celui du brun avant d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le coté suivit de Peter qui avait fermé les yeux pour embrasser sa compagne si ce n'est que, son sixième sens s'affola l'espace d'une micro de seconde alors qu'il attrapa un ballon de football-américain qui avait menacé le sécurité de la blonde qui se l'aurait reçu en plein visage. Une balle aussi puissante tirait par un membre du club de football-américain aurait fait vraiment mal … Il la renvoya en direction du stade et poussa un petit rire gêné lorsque la balle avait heurté un poteau, le tordant un peu sous le regard surpris de Gwen qui le frappa gentiment à l'épaule. Il aurait put faire attention ….

En fin d'après midi, Peter se rendit au bureau du Docteur Curt. Étrangement, l'endroit était désert. Pas un seul employé ne travaillait ou courrait dans tout les sens. Le brunet s'avança un peu plus dans le bureau et appela une fois le docteur. Le silence lui répondit. Son regard vagabonda sur la pièce puis se posa sur le meuble imposant de la pièce faisant office de bureau. Il tiqua en apercevant la même seringue qu'il avait utilisé sur Freddy la sourit à trois pattes. Seringue avec laquelle il avait injecté le sérum contenant de l'ADN de lézard. Peter se demandait bien à quel but avait servit cette dernière, surement une autre injection sur une seconde souris … ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trop y penser alors qu'une voix froide dans son dos le fit sursauter.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de fouiner.

Un peu prit au dépourvu, Peter se tourna vers Curt qui secoua la tête en apercevant l'air perdu du jeune étudiant.

\- Je leurs ai donné leur semaine.  
\- Ha … Je vois …  
\- Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Curt ne posait jamais ce genre de questions, sachant très bien que Peter était bon élève, et qu'il venait toujours le voir quand il avait un trou dans son emplois du temps. Il observa silencieusement le docteur qui semblait quelque peu … Distant, et méfiant. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Heu .. J'ai un trou entre deux cours. J'ai .. J'avais une question et je pensais que vous seriez le seul à pouvoir y répondre alors .. Comment un prédateur chasse un reptile ?  
\- Ça n'arrive pas.

Répondit Connors avec une voix précipité.

\- Les reptiles dominent leur chaîne alimentaire. Ce sont les rois de leur domaine.  
\- Aucun point faible ?  
\- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les sang-froid ?

Un petit rire moqueur échappa à Curtis. Peter avait de plus en plus de doutes. Pourquoi ce dernier avait l'air de réagir comme si il se sentait agressé ? Le brun éprouvait un sentiment de malaise à présent en compagnie du blond à lunette. Il chercha rapidement un mensonge qui tiendrait la route ( bien que vous savez que Peter est un très mauvais menteur. )

\- C'est juste une question. C'est .. C'est pour l'école. Des fiches de biologie à faire. Alors … Mh .. Leur sang froid les rendrait sensibles aux chocs thermiques ?  
\- Si on en attrape un.

La voix froide et presque menaçante de Curt fit l'effet d'une douche gelée au brun qui sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Cependant, Peter était confiant. C'était Spiderman … Il ne devait pas paniquer.

\- Tu as entendu parler d'une nouvelle espèce à New York ? Belle, et très grande.

L'intérêt de Peter fut piqué à vif. Il se redressa vers ce dernier et demanda un peu trop précipitamment.

\- Vous l'avez vue ?  
\- Elle n'est pas encore classée … Mais ce que je sais … C'est qu'elle peut être agressive, si elle se sent menacée.

Peter remarqua ces quelques micros de secondes d'hésitation dans les yeux du docteur et glissa doucement.

\- Vous allez bien … ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ! Jamais. Désolé Peter, mais je dois te demander de partir. Je démarre un projet confidentiel.

Dit-il en raccompagnant le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte en fermant cette dernière derrière lui une fois qu'il l'avait dépassé.

\- Sois tranquille, je vais revenir monsieur Parker, De grandes choses se profilent. De merveilleuses choses.

Ça … Peter en était sûr. Son malaise au ventre ne l'avait pas quitté depuis tout à l'heure et ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il découvrit avec horreur que la sourit Freddy qui, deux jours à peine, était une souris, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, mais à présent elle était hors de sa cage et dévorait sa voisine. Mais si ce n'était que ça … Freddy n'avait plus rien de la petite souris qu'il avait tenu dans ses mains lors de l'injection, non ! L'animale avait muté, c'était devenue un étrange spécimen mi-souris mi-lézard. Peter fit le liens et tilta avec effrois. Parker se rua à l'extérieur du building de Oscorp et se rendit au commissariat. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du père de Gwen. Au moins, lui il l'écouterait. Peut-être... Alors qu'il passait les portes de l'enseigne, Peter entendit quelques brides de conversation téléphonique entre George et le Maire. « Dinosaure » « à Manhattan » « votre fils peut donc dormir tranquille. » Peter s'assit dans le bureau du Chef en attendant sagement que ce dernier finisse son coup de fil, puis quand ce dernier raccrocha, il regarda enfin Peter.

\- Monsieur Parker pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?  
\- J'ai un trou entre deux cours.  
\- Oui, et bien pas moi. Viens-en au fait.  
\- C'est peut-être pas un dinosaure, mais un truc plus dangereux. Et je le connais.

Suivant George dans l'enceinte qui semblait pressé, Peter stressait à l'idée que ce dernier ne le prenne pas au sérieux, qu'il dise qu'il soit fou et le jette du commissariat avec un grand coup de pied aux fesses. D'autant plus que le chef ne semblait pas vraiment écouter, ou, qu'il coutait mais d'une oreille.

\- Le Dr. Connors. Un Biochimiste.  
\- D'Oscorp ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Également le mentor de ma fille. Celui là ?  
\- Oui !

Peter avait une petite chance de persuader le paternel de la blonde mais tout espoir s'envola brusquement.

\- Il a fait à Gwen une lettre élogieuse pour la fac. Magnifique. J'en ai pleuré d'émotion. Et, toi, tu veux me faire croire qu'à ses moments perdus, il se déguise en dinosaure ?

Le brun n'avait pas le droit de laisser la panique remporter la manche. Il devait être le plus crédible possible. Mais George pouvait être une grosse tête de mule. Ça lui rappelé vaguement quelqu'un ...

\- Ni déguisé, ni dinosaure. Il est devenu un lézard géant.

Le regard désabusé du paternel eut don de mettre le jeune homme en sueur. Il allait perdre. Surtout lorsque ce dernier soupira d'exaspération. Peter frotta ses yeux dans l'idée de se mettre les idées clairs.

\- Réponds juste à ma question, Parker. Est-ce que je ressemble au maire de Tokyo ?  
\- Mais je vous dis la vérité ! Cet homme a consacré sa vie au transfert génétique. Il a perdu son bras et il veut le remplacer. L'équation bancale et l'ADN de lézard l'ont changé .. En lézard ! Il est dangereux, et il prépare un truc horrible.  
\- J'ai saisi. Ok. Donc, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Tu retournes voir les citoyens de Godzilla Park et je retournes protéger les citoyens de notre belle ville.

Surtout pas ça. George ne le croyait pas du tout ! Il n'aurait pas d'aide de ce coté là. Mais Peter tenta encore de le convaincre en insistant encore un peu.

\- Sergent Butler, veuillez raccompagner Parker à l'école.  
\- Capitaine, je ne déconne pas ! Convoquez le, vous devez l'interpeller ! C'est un danger public, sil vous plait ! Écoutez moi !

Frustré, Peter sortit ( ou s'est fait éjecter comme un malpropre ) de l'établissement en ruminant. Il était passé pour un parfait idiot devant tout les policiers. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire à présent ? Il avait tant espéré que le père de Gwen lui vienne en aide, lui qui disait que Spiderman était un danger public qu'il fallait mettre à l'arrêt d'urgence. Mais quant était-il de Curt ? Un petit mouvement sur le coté le fit sortir de sa bataille intérieur et Peter suivit du regard quelques lézards qui semblaient tous se diriger au même endroit : Les égouts. Les journaux posées sur le bas coté informèrent le brun que la prise de photos du lézard géant était récompensé. Si il était récompensé, et que en prime il pouvait donner une réel preuve de l'existence de cet animale, enfin, de Curt en reptile, Peter ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Sans tarder, il rejoint un coin isolé et enleva ses habits de civile sous lesquels il cachait son costume puis sorti de son sac son masque, échangeant les vêtement qu'il rangea soigneusement. Il cacha le sac puis souleva une plaque dégout qui était non loin. Il avait tout calculé, lorsqu'il aurait ses photos, il ressortirait par ici et récupérerait son sac. En attendant, son appareil photo accroché fermement sous con costume pour éviter toute perte fâcheuse, le brun descendit prudemment dans les sous-sol malodorants de la ville suspendu à une toile, glissant silencieusement la tête en bas avant de s'arrêter juste au dessus d'un siphon bruyant qui récupérait toutes les eaux usées qui venaient se jeter dedans. Peter regarda tout autour de lui. L'endroit était comme une grande salle avec des portes ouvertes circulaires qui étaient en fait les boyaux des égouts. C'était un spot parfait pour l'araignée qui eut une idée presque géniale. Toujours la tête en bas, Peter tissa ses toiles vers ces portes circulaires jusqu'au fond du couloir tout en attachant son appareil photo au mur qui s'activerait lorsque Peter tirerait sur un biocable. A la manière d'une araignée en chasse, il se positionna au centre de la toile et attendit sagement que ses toiles vibrent, l'avertissent d'un quelconque mouvement. Les minutes devinrent des heures, Peter commençaient à perdre patience. Les prédateurs étaient obligés d'attendre des heures comme cela que leurs repas leurs tombent dans le bec ? Stratégie, embuscade, piège … Le monde animale était vraiment différent de celui des humains ( enfin, certains … ) Par ennuie, Peter sorti son téléphone et rentra dans la galerie jeux. Au moins, il passa le temps l'espace de dix minutes mais il finit par se lasser de nouveau. Mais une toile sur sa gauche fut secouée par un mouvement. Peter se redressa et observa la toile, quelque chose approchait. Il allait pour s'approcher, mais une toile sur sa droite s'affola également. Puis une seconde, une troisième, puis l'araignée aperçu une forme, une ombre se dessiner dans le boyaux circulaire, un lézard. Il était gros. Ses sens en alerte, Peter se prépara pour le combat mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque la forme en question se révéla à être en fait qu'un … Petit lézard e pacotille. Mais ce dernier n'était pas seul, il était en compagnie de plusieurs sang-froid qui passaient d'un point à l'autre grâce à la toile de Peter. Mais tous semblaient aller au même endroit. Prudent, le brun les suivit jusqu'à entrer dans le boyaux. Il ne savait pas où menait ce conduit mais il allait rapidement le découvrir. Et question timing, il était bon. Son sixième sens s'excita brusquement au danger imminent et avant qu'ile ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva violemment projeté en arrière. Retour à la case départ. Il était sur le dos avec Curt qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, soit dit, bien deux mètres de masse musculaire brutes. Un flash prévint Peter que son appareil photo fonctionnait, il aurait un cliché de Spiderman combattant le lézard. Mais ce dernier l'attrapa à la gorge, immobilisant Peter quelques secondes qui se débattu comme un beau-diable. Le brun avait arrêté la patte du Docteur à quelques centimètres de son torse mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier puisse faire pousser ses griffes.

\- Tu m'as stoppé une première fois, l'araignée ! Mais je deviens plus fort de jours en jours ! Tu ne peux plus m'arrêter !

Pour prouver ses dires, les griffes acérées du lézard vinrent déchirer autant le costume que la chaire du brun au niveau du torse qui tenta de bloquer un cri de douleur entre ses dents. La douleur était insupportable, mais l'adrénaline du moment donna des ailes à l'araignée qui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du lézard qui fit un mouvement trop brusque en arrière, son poids fit céder les toiles de Peter et tout deux tombèrent dans le siphon. Pendant quelques secondes, le brun fut aux prises du lézard sous l'eau, emmêlé dans ses propres toiles. Il se dégagea rapidement et échappa de justesse au reptile qui avait frôlé sa cheville. Prenant une toute petite avance, Peter tenta de fuir et s'engagea dans le boyaux. L'eau au flux violent l'aida quelque peu à se propulser en avant et pour maximiser ses chances de survit, il tendit le bras pour activer son lance toiles, mais ce dernier se désactiva. La panique donna un coup de cravache à l'araignée qui accéléra dans sa nage avant d'apercevoir droit devant lui un passage étroit. Il cassa un barreau avec l'aide de la vitesse de l'eau et se glissa dans le conduit, le lézard quant à lui se vu arrêté, trop gros pour passer. Loin d'être encore en sécurité, Peter devait se sortir de là ou il finirait noyé. Il essaya de s'agripper au rebord d'un mur mais sa main dérapa contre la surface tandis que l'eau le projetait plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse de niveau et qu'il puisse respirer ainsi que toucher le sol. Il s'extirpa de l'eau avec difficulté et s'allongea quelques secondes sur le coté, cherchant son souffle, mais surtout pour calmer cette douleur infernale qui le tiraillait. Il devait certainement sentir mauvais. Mais actuellement ce qui le travaillait, c'était qu'il était venu pour des preuves, et qu'il repartait blessé mais surtout .. Sans son appareil photo. A quoi cela avait-il servit alors ? A rien. Peter se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux crasseux et sorti des égouts avant d'aller récupérer son sac et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses pieds le menèrent chez Gwen, et non chez lui. Mais peut importe … Il escalada les vingts étages et se campa enfin devant la fenêtre de la jeune femme qui avait prit l'habitude de ne plus fermer le verrou pour Peter. Il observa la chambre et aurait parié retrouver la jeune femme devant son ordinateur. C'était une élève brillante qui travaillait dure chaque jours. Il sourit à la vu de ce spectacle et tapota la vitre avec son front. La blonde se tourna vers lui et l'invita à rentrer avant de reprendre son travail tout en lançant au brun.

\- Oh, Peter, on a parlé de toi avec mon père. Et tu sais quoi ? Il dit que tu aurais besoin d'un suivit psychiatrique. C'est méchant, enfin, il doit surement s'inquiéter pour toi ?

La blonde se tourna enfin vers Peter qui s'installa lourdement sur le fauteuil sous le regard choqué de cette dernière qui arriva miraculeusement à retenir sa voix pour ne pas alerter ses parents.

\- Oh, Peter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Oh .. Tu aurais dut voir l'autre dans l'état où je l'ai laissé ah, ah … Et, il, enfin … Je sais ce que c'est …  
\- Peter, mais pourquoi ? Regardes toi ! Tu es dans un sale éta-  
\- Gwen ?  
\- Mince, mon père !

Gwen se leva de façon précipité tandis que Peter roula sur le coté pour se cacher derrière le fauteuil. De là il ne voyait rien, mais il entendait très bien. Son père l'invitait à venir boire un chocolat, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter tout seul … Alors de ce qu'il comprit, la jeune blonde prétendit être dans sa période.

\- Papa ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !  
\- Oh, mais je me souviens très bien d'une petite fille qui disait vouloir vivre dans une maison au chocolat plus grande.  
\- Oui, et bien, j'étais naïve !

Dit-elle avec en claquant une première fois la porte. Puis elle l'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

\- Et le chocolat fait grossir !

Elle claqua une seconde fois la porte et se tourna vers Peter qui avait laissé sa tête dépassé du fauteuil avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Une maison en chocolat. ~

Un regard exaspéré lui répondit alors qu'elle ouvrit une fois encore la porte.

\- Non, vraiment papa … J'ai mes .. Enfin tu vois .. J'ai envie de vomir, je suis à fleur-de-peau, je pleurs facilement alors .. Pas de chocolat …  
\- Oh, je, je vois. Et bien tant pis chérie. Une prochaine fois.  
\- Merci papa ! Je t'aime !

Peter entendit la porte claquer pour la troisième fois et Gwen revint près de son amant. Le brun enleva le haut de son costume, dévoilant trois grandes coupures vraiment disgracieuses que Gwen désinfecta doucement sous le regard attentif de Peter qui ne semblait pas vraiment concernait par la situation. Il aurait bien voulut souffler une blague vaseuse à la jeune femme pour détendre un peu l'air préoccupé de la blonde sur son visage mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il choisit rester muet tout en avançant son visage vers celui de sa partenaire, quémandant un baiser silencieusement, mais la blonde se retint. Il y avait comme un malaise entre eux. Peter haussa un sourcil et prit le menton de la jeune femme entre son indexe et son pouce pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Gwen ... ?  
\- Tu sais … Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai pour habitude de voir mon père partir le matin avec son badge. Et, chaque jours, je vis avec l'angoisse qu'il ne rentre pas un soir.

Le nœud dans la gorge du brun se lia plus fermement. Il comprenait que Gwen ait peur de le perdre. Il était conscient du danger qu'il courait. Mais il ne pouvait pas y renoncer parce que …

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter Gwen … C'est moi qui ait créer ce monstre, c'est moi qui doit le stopper.

Il fit glisser sa main tendrement sur la joue chaude de la blonde qui vint poser sa main sur la sienne, cherchant plus de contacte. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait du mal à accepter mais pouvait-elle réellement faire changer Peter d'avis ? Surement pas. Ils étaient deux têtes de mules et Peter savait de qui Gwen tenait pour ce trait de sa personnalité.

\- D'accord …

Souffla doucement la blonde qui vint embrasser la main du brun. Peter se redressa doucement en cachant une grimace douloureuse puis il vint souffler à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Viens, on s'en va.  
\- Pardon … ?

Peter secoua la tête avec un large sourire. Si il pouvait changer les idées de sa petite amie comme cela …

\- On s'en va d'ici !  
\- N-Non ! J'peux pas Peter …  
\- Allé, Gwen …  
\- Non, Peter …  
\- Sil te plait …  
\- Si mes parents me voient sortir, je suis morte …  
\- Mais .. Tes parents ne te verront pas ..

La routine pour tout étudiants était de se réveiller vers six heures du matin pour se coller à une chaise durant quatre heures avant le déjeuner. Si Peter se retrouvait avec Gwen devant son casier pour discuter, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que l'on viendrait le trouver ici.

\- Tu voudrais manger au restaurant ce weekend ?  
\- Ce weekend ? Pourquoi pas … Je préviendrais Tante Maye de ne pas cuisiner pour deux alors hm …  
\- Ce serait du gaspillage oui.

Le nez de Gwen se fronça, c'était le petit signe que la blonde se moquait de lui. Mais Peter adorait quand elle faisait ça, mais également quand elle frottait son menton avec ce petit sourire craquant accroché aux lèvres. Il se perdit dans les yeux bleus azure de cette dernière, souriant niaisement alors qu'elle lui parlait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende hurler. Un cri d'effroi suivit par un hurlement plus bestiale. Le lézard de la veille se rua dans le couloir sous le regards tétanisés des étudiants qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, surement réveillés par la peur et l'instinct de survit. Quant à Peter, il regarda sa compagne et la fit reculer brusquement.

\- Peter !  
\- Vas t-en Gwen, dépêches toi !

La voix de l'araignée avait dut parvenir aux oreilles du qui banda ses muscles, prêts à sauter les quelques bons mètres qui les séparaient lui et l'étudiant alors que les autres élèves courraient en hurlant vers la sortie la plus proche. Comment avait-il put deviner qui était Spiderman ? Il tiqua de l'oeil. Bien sûr … Son appareil photo. Son appareil photo resté dans les égouts ! C'était un grand maniaque, et devinait quoi ? Parker avait laissé un gros indice à Curt pour qu'il le retrouve : son nom et prénom sur l'appareil en question qu'il avait dut trouver ! Bon sang. Jetant un dernier regard à la blonde, Peter avait le champ libre et se précipita vers le reptile. Faisant mine d'attaquer de front, le brun feinta au dernier moment en glissant au sol, tirant une toile qui s'accrocha à la patte de l'animale qui se fit un croche-pattes tout seul. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le carrelage et Peter en profita pour grimper sur son dos et tenter de lui asséner un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne mais Curt lui attrapa le bras et le jeta au sol à son tour. Le reptile allait pour le relever afin de l'attraper mais ce dernier n'avait attrapé que son sac et le brun en profita pour se libérer temporairement. Reculant, et toujours pas sur ses pieds, Peter avait essayé de mettre de la distance entre eux mais Connors l'attrapa au niveau des épaules avant de le plaquer contre les casiers violemment. Le choc coupa le souffle au brun qui se fit projeter contre le mur opposé. Il traversa la paroi et se retrouva dos au sol dans la salle de science de l'établissement, suivit de près par le docteur qui grognait de façon bestiale. Peter leva le regard au plafond et allait dresser le bras pour tirer une toile sur le néon afin qu'il s'écrase sur son ennemi mais Curt fut plus vif cette fois et lui plaqua le bras droit sous son imposante patte arrière. Un coup de pattes avant pour défigurer Peter fut donné mais le brun l'évita de justesse et tenta de lui rendre l'appareil avec deux bons coups de pieds sur l'abdomen puis il attrapa le tabouret pour espérer l'assommer mais l'autre ne broncha pas en élargissant un large sourire, levant la patte pour frapper de nouveau.

\- Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher, Peter !

Il alla pour écraser le crâne dudit Peter mais sa pattes se referma sur le sol qu'il lacéra alors que le jeune étudiant s'accrochait à sa patte arrière. Un regard en arrière, il aperçu son sac à dos. Alors que Curt l'attrapa par ses habits au niveau du dos, le temps autour de Peter tourna au ralenti l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper de justesse son sac avec sa toile puis d'être projeté de nouveau à travers un mur. Une explosion s'ensuivit, mais pas assez près de l'araignée pour la blesser.

\- Toutes ces personnes … Seules, et perdue, je peux les sauver ! Il n'y a aucunes raisons de m'arrêter, Peter !

Avait grondé le docteur furieusement, ce qui eut don d'exaspérer l'araignée qui lança sa chaussure à la tête de Curt qui rugit alors que Peter revenait sur scène vêtue de son costume. Rapidement et sans dire un mot, il croisa les bras et tira deux toiles sur les néons qu'il avait vu un moment plus tôt et tira violemment. Mais Curt les évita en se baissant et lorsqu'il se redressa, Peter n'était déjà plus là. A la manière d'un prédateur, il profita de la confusion, accroché au plafond, pour sauter sur le dos du lézard et agripper son visage fermement. Il tira deux toiles au niveau des pattes avants du reptile pour ne pas se prendre un coup mais il s'ensuivit d'un rodéo endiablé entre une drôle d'araignée et un lézard en furie. Peter tenta de le maitriser alors que Curt défonçait une porte qui donnait sur un couloir étroit dans l'établissement. Les toiles glissèrent sur la face écailleuse de ce dernier et vinrent entraver la gueule du sang-froid alors Peter en profita pour tenter de raisonner le plus âgé en tirant sur les liens. Curt réagit et vint écraser l'araignée dans son dos en se collant aux casiers auxquels Peter s'accrocha avant d'esquiver un coup de patte en bondissant sur le plafond.

\- Vous n'êtes plus vous même Docteur ! Il faut que l'on parle seul à seul !

Visiblement, le plus vieux n'accorderait pas à Peter un moment de répit. Il n'y avait pas de places pour la discussion, Curt voulait faire taire l'araignée et ce, définitivement. Peter en était conscient vu la manière dont le lézard redoublé d'éffort pour le neutraliser.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas parler …

D'un bond sur le coté, Peter esquiva une patte acérée mais n'avait pas prévu que l'autre utilise sa queue comme arme. Tel une massue, il la leva et fit un mouvement de balancement pour frapper l'étudiant qui riposta en la bloquant fermement.

\- Ne m'obligez …

Peter s'accrocha à la queue de Curt et se fit malmener d'un coté à l'autre du couloir. Un coup contre le mur de droite, puis celui de gauche …

\- A vous faire … Du mal !

Curt fit un mouvement circulaire, projetant Peter dans une passerelle close. Le brun mit quelque seconde à comprendre qu'il tenait la queue du lézard qui avait dut la sacrifier pour se débarrasser du gêneur accroché à lui.

\- C'est dégueulasse …

Pesta l'autre qui jeta le membre plus loin en donnant un brusque coup de reins pour se redresser sur ses jambes. Il tira deux toiles sur le sang-froid et se propulsa sur lui pour lui donner un coup susceptible de l'assommer mais Curt l'attrapa au niveau du visage et plaqua l'arrière de son crâne contra la vitre qui se fissura sous l'impacte. Peter devait bien l'avouer, il était mal. Son arrogance ne le sauverait pas. Crispant sa mâchoire sous la pression de la poigne de l'autre, le brun essaya de le faire lâcher en écarter ses doigts mais quelque chose vint le sauver au bon moment. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, Gwen se tenait là avec un trophée imposant qu'elle avait du utiliser pour frapper son mentor. Il l'a vit reculer, tétanisé par la taille et la dangerosité du docteur. Un élan de courage, vraiment stupide, pensa Peter. Mais il devait également avouer qu'elle venait de lui sauver la mise.

\- Gweeeen ….

Siffla Curtis qui s'avança vers la blonde avant de dresser une patte, prêts à faucher son élève mais Peter l'arrêta en piégeant sa main avec une toile, puis il tourna autour du lézard pour l'emprisonner dans un cocon de biocable. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais ce serait assez pour évacuer Gwen. Tirant une dernière toiles sur le trophée de sa compagne, il l'utilisa pour briser la vitre déjà fissurée puis attira sa compagne contre lui. L'espace d'un instant, il perdit la notion du temps. Ce qu'il aimait l'avoir contre lui. Mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas si romantique que cela, bien que sa voix se fit bien plus suave qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

\- Je vais te jeter par la fenêtre.  
\- Quoi ?!

Il la souleva du sol en l'attrapant sous les bras et la jeta par la fenêtre. La blonde cria de surprise ( surement de peur aussi heh ) mais cette micro chute fut rattrapé par une toile tirée par Peter à laquelle la blonde put s'accrocher, pendant dans le vide. Au moins .. Gwen était en sécurité maintenant. Le brun se concentra de nouveau sur le cas du professeur qui venait tout juste de se libérer de son cocon. Il capta le hurlement des sirènes de police et devait vite mettre un terme à ce combat. Il fléchit les jambes et prit appuie avec ses mains sur le sol pour bondir aussi loin qu'il put, mais avant, il attira l'attention du Dr. Curts en le provoquant.

\- On a été un méchant lézard, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Le rugissement suivit de la démarche lourde du lézard donnèrent à Peter le top départ pour qu'il bondisse et entraine ce dernier dans l'aile Nord de l'école. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le rattrape aussi vite et se retrouva projeté dans une salle d'histoire. Le combat entre les deux firent voler des armoires et des livres mais pas que ! Des tables se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air ou brisées sous le poids de Peter qui s'écrasait dessus. Parker se retrouva une nouvelle fois projeté contre une armoire qui pencha dangereusement en avant jusqu'à tomber sur Peter qui se retrouva cloué au sol avec un poids mort sur le corps. Il perdit conscience l'espace de quelques secondes avant de doucement retrouver ses sens. Il s'extirpa rapidement, prêts au combat, mais les coups ne vinrent pas. Il n'y avait plus aucune traces du docteur. Peter prit l'initiative de retourner au premier lieux ou il avait vu Curtis, les toilettes. Il avait creusé un tunnel qui menait directement dans les égouts. Sans perdre de temps, le brunet sauta dans le conduit et suivit les égouts avant de sursauter. Son téléphone venait de sonner .. Qui pouvait l'appeler juste maintenant ?!

\- Peter ! Où es-tu ?!  
\- G-Gwen … Heu .. Je suis dans les égouts, j'ai suivis le doc'. Gwen. Tu saurais faire un antidote ?On doit le neutraliser.  
\- Bien sûr, j'en fais pour Curts.  
\- Parfait. Il m'en faudrait. C'est un liquide bleu.  
\- D'accord … Je passe tout de suite à Oscorp.

Parker raccrocha et continua de suivre le conduit qui déboucha sur … Un laboratoire souterrain clandestin. Le brun n'allait pas en rester là et profita de l'absence du blond pour fouiller un peu et ce qu'il y découvrit allait tout changer. Avec une machine capable de diffuser un nuage sur tout New-York, Curt allait l'utiliser pour déployer un virus qui transformerait toute la population New-yorkaise en lézard géant, les êtres parfaits selon le docteur … Peter se figea sur place. L'emplacement choisit pour la machine en question afin qu'elle touche le plus de monde possible devait se situer sur la plus haute tour de la ville. Oscorp. Et Gwen y était. Il se maudit en serrant les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se briser. Sortant des égouts, il rejoint la surface mais les autorités l'attendaient. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux, il devait rejoindre Gwen et la sauver à tout pris. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et composa le numéro de cette dernière.

\- Gwen ! Est-ce que tu es à Oscorp ?!  
\- Oui, je viens juste de lancer l'antidote !  
\- Non, non, non, oublie, tu dois t'en aller, tu dois partir le plus loin possible ! Curt se rend à la tour !  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Je dois faire partir les autres d'abord !  
\- Gwen, sil te plait, vas-t'en ! Pars de la tour, maintenant !  
\- Non, je vais évacuer les autres d'abord !  
\- Gwen ! Gwen ?! Putain c'est pas vrai !

Gwen venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Peter eut presque envie de jeter son téléphone en crachant tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Quelle tête de mule ! Le brun tira une toile pour se hisser en haut d'un immeuble de six étages quand le bruit sourd des hélices d'un hélicoptère l'alertèrent d'un danger en approche. Son sens d'araigné s'affolèrent lorsqu'un projectile fut tiré dans sa direction que le brun évita de justesse. Il semblait différent selon Peter, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser que la voix d'un policier s'éleva d'un haut parleur alors que le NYPD se positionnait sur différents bâtiments afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur l'homme araignée, augmentant leurs chances de le neutraliser.

\- Spiderman ! Veuillez vous rendre immédiatement sans faire d'histoires ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous-  
\- Oui bien sûr …

Peter les ignora et tissa une toile pour quitter son perchoir. Malheureusement, il était suivit de près et devait échapper à la vue de ses poursuivant très vite. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Gwen seule plus longtemps. Se balançant sur sa toile, il couru sur le mur pour accélérer tout en évitant les projectiles électrifiés du NYPD avant de pousser sur ses pieds afin de bondir sur la seconde face de l'immeuble mais l'hélicoptère de front l'aveugla avec son projecteur. Il se fit déstabiliser l'espace de quelques secondes en mettant sa main devant son visage le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la vive lumière quand une douleur vive le secoua tout entier, le choc électrique le fit lâcher le biocable et il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas sur une voiture qui le projeta plus loin sur le sol. Peter tenta de se lever mais le courant électrique dans son corps le paralysa, impossible de bouger. Les agents du NYPD descendirent de l'hélicoptère en rappelle jusqu'à atteindre l'araignée devenue inoffensive. Peter resta étrangement calme alors qu'il senti un agent le menotter puis le redresser pour le mettre assis. Encore sonné, le plus jeune resta la tête base tout en entendant vaguement le pas d'une personne qui se rapprochait de lui dangereusement. Il le vit se baisser à sa hauteur puis poser la main sur sa nuque, à la base de son masque, puis l'enlever. Mais avant que l'homme en face de lui ne voit son visage, Peter brisa ses menottes et donna un violent coup sous le genou du policier en fasse qui fléchit brusquement les jambes avant de tomber sur le dos. Peter tira une toile sur un agent et le fit tomber au sol avant de bondir sur une voiture et aveugler deux autres agents en tirant sur leurs casques puis avant qu'on ne lui tire dessus une seconde fois, il fit un saut et utilisa la rotation comme élan afin de frapper la tête d'un agent. Il se débarrassa presque de touts ses opposants et asséna un dernier coup avant qu'une voix ne s'élève dans son dos.

\- Ne bouges plus !

Peter se figea, serrant les dents sous la pression. Il n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir.

\- A genoux, les mains derrière la tête, maintenant !

Le plus jeune connaissait cette voix et allait tenter de convaincre cette personne. Un élan de courage poussa Peter à se tourner vers l'agent du ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris.

\- Peter … ?  
\- Capitaine ! Vous devez me laisser partir. Je dois rejoindre la tour Oscorp... Le docteur Connors se dirige vers la tour, et votre fille y est ! Vous devez me laisser partir.

Tendant le bras lentement vers son masque qui était resté à sa place initiale, Peter fit en sorte de faire comprendre au père de sa compagne qu'il était sérieux et surtout, dans l'urgence. Le paternel était partagé.

\- Dépêches toi.

Peter hocha la tête rapidement tout en enfilant son masque avant de tirer une toile que le propulsa en l'air.

\- Ne tirez pas !

Peter avait entendu George criait un ordre à ses hommes pour qu'ils ne tirent pas sur Spiderman mais un agent avait dit agir d'instinct. La balle effleura le mollet de l'araignée qui perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement sur une fenêtre avant d'essayer de grimper avec difficulté jusqu'au sommet d'un immeuble. Essoufflé et presque plus que d'habitude, Peter eut du mal à récupérer son souffle tout en calculant le trajet qu'il devait parcourir d'ici jusqu'à Oscorp. Il n'y avait rien pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher avec ses toiles afin de faire une ligne droite, et si il devait faire un détour, il perdrait un temps précieux. L'espace d'un instant il semblait paniqué à l'idée d'échouer. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Gwen mais aussi, de l'impacte du virus sur la ville. Le désespoir qui mâchouillait ses entrailles lui fit oublier quelques secondes sa douleur à la jambe. Puis il se tourna vivement dans la direction d'un hélicoptère qui avait surgit sur son coté droit. Il fut éclairé quelques secondes par le projecteur avant que ce dernier n'éclaire une grue, puis une autre, puis encore une. Peter comprit que le pilote lui montrait le chemin. Toutes les grues de la ville étaient tournées de façon à créer une voie rapide vers Obscorp. Le cœur remplit d'espoir, Peter couvrit sa plaie avec le biocable afin d'atténuer un peu la douleur et prit son élan avant de se jeter dans le vide en tendant son bras au maximum. Sa toile fut tirée mais il manqua de peu la première grue. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il allait chuter et s'écraser au sol mais il se rattrapa sur une grue qui le sauva in extremis. Lançant un regard au grutier, il reconnut l'homme dont il avait sauvé le fils sur le pont lors de la première apparition du lézard. Inclinant la tête pour le remercier, Peter s'élança de nouveau dans le vide et cette fois sa toile s'accrocha. Il se balança jusqu'à la seconde grue, puis la suivante. Les muscles bandés du plus jeune le brûlaient à chaque mouvement. L'adrénaline dans ses veines endormait un peu la douleur en le rendant plus vif. Il atteint enfin une plateforme et se retrouve maintenant à quelques mètres de la tour. De là, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette du Docteur Connors qui entrait à peine dans le building par une fenêtre qu'il venait de briser. Peter devait atteindre le haut du building avant Curtis. Un peu ralenti à cause de sa blessure, l'araignée escalada bien quatre étages avant de tirer une toile, puis une seconde avant de s'en servir comme propulseur pour atteindre son objectif. Mais trop tard … Curts était déjà au sommet du building avec le virus déjà installé dans la machine. Il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant qu'elle ne lâche un nuage qui plongerait New-York dans un air jurassique … Peter ne perdit pas de temps et lança un biocable qui s'accrocha juste au dessus du docteur et se balança pour frapper de plein fouet le lézard qui perdit l'équilibre sur son perchoir, entrainant Parker dans sa chute en lui agrippant la jambe. Tout deux tombèrent quelques mètres plus bas dans un projecteur qu'ils brisèrent avant de s'extirper tant bien que mal en échangeant quelques coups. Peter rampa et évita de justesse un coup de pattes avant acérée et tenta de fuir en lançant une toile pour revenir en force, mais Curts le devança et l'attrapa par la cheville pour le fracasser sur le sol. L'araignée semblait étourdie quelques secondes et compris une fois en l'air que Connors venait de le lancer dans le vide. Peter aurait put paniquer et finir en milles morceaux au sol, mais il avait ses toiles. Il se rattrapa et revint sur la surface lisse du building avant de remonter jusqu'au niveau du docteur qui l'attendait de pieds fermes avec une une bouteille d'azote liquide qu'il fit exploser juste au dessus de la tête de l'araignée qui l'évita en se déplaçant sur le coté. Avec ses toiles, il revint au niveau du lézard en tirant une toile sur le visage du sang-froid pour le déstabiliser quelques secondes et utilisa le décor pour se propulser et atteindre la machine avant qu'elle ne crache son nuage empoisonnée mais le docteur lança une nouvelle bouteille d'azote liquide qui fit perdre l'équilibre de Peter qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son dos et l'arrière de son crâne rencontrèrent le sol. Sonné durant un cout laps de temps, il échappa au docteur en tirant une toile sur une barre en fer et glissa sur le sol de quelques mètres. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu tuyau d'azote liquide qu'il utiliserait contre Curts si ce n'est que ce dernier le devança encore une fois en posant son imposante patte sur son bras. La queue du lézard s'enroula autour du cou du plus jeune et le souleva du sol en maintenant en même temps ses bras en l'air. Peter n'avait que ses pieds pour se défendre et les appuya sur l'abdomen du reptile pour le repousser, en vain, mais c'était inutile. L'air commençait à manquer et la pression sur ses poignets devint douloureuse alors que le lézard lui broyait les poignets pour briser son mécanisme de lance-toiles. Curts tenait les deux mains de Peter avec une des siennes à présent et entrepris d'enlever le masque du brun qui une fois le visage libre, afficha une expression de douleur intense suite au manque d'oxygène et de la pression autour de son cou. Il geignait de douleur en serrant les dents si fort qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se briser sur le coup … La voix cruel et bestiale de Connors parvint aux oreilles du brun qui aurait tout donné pour ne jamais entendre cela. Ô combien il le savait, ce n'était plus un secret.

\- Pauvre .. Peter Parker. Plus de père, plus de mère. Plus d'oncle … Tu es tout seul.

Peter le fusillait du regard malgré la situation. Comment un homme comme le Dr. Connors pouvait-il être aussi … Abject et cruel ? Ce n'était définitivement plus le même homme qu'il avait connu au début de son stage dans l'industrie Obscorp. Alors que la queue de ce dernier se resserrait pour lui briser la nuque, le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge vint distraire le lézard qui se tourna en même temps que Peter.

\- Non, il n'est pas tout seul.

Curts inspira profondément avant de hurler comme une bête sauvage. Le père de Gwen venait à la rescousse de Peter, à son plus grand soulagement. Avec son fusil à pompe, il mena sa parole au geste et tira d'un coup net sur le tuyau d'azote que Peter réussi à attraper et le braqua sur le visage de Connors. Le corps de ce dernier se mit à geler et l'araignée put enfin s'extraire de sa poigne. Il utilisa l'azote liquide tout en comptant sur l'aide du Capitaine qui tirait sur les zones gelées pour faire de gros dégâts malgré que celui-ci puisse se régénérer, mais le froid ralentissement le phénomène.

\- Détonation dans vingt-six secondes.

La voix synthétique de la machine pressa Peter qui n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Il accéléra les choses et bondit sur le lézard pour le faire tomber dans un troue qui abritait les fils et câbles électriques du bâtiment tout en jetant le tuyau d'azote dedans pour utiliser l'endroit comme d'une baignoire mortelle. Le capitaine passa devant Peter tout en continuant de tirer sur Curts avant de tendre un objet au brun.

\- Tiens ! C'est un cadeau de Gwen. Je m'occupe de ça Peter, vas-y, maintenant !

L'antidote. Il aurait dut se douter que jamais George aurait laissé sa fille monter. Mais Peter ne voulait également pas que ce dernier se batte avec plus fort que lui, malheureusement … Le temps manquait. Malgré l'hésitation dans son regard, le brun battu en retraite et escalada la haute antenne où la machine reposait et remplaça le virus avec l'antidote. Les coups de feu avaient cessés mais Peter n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce que l'antenne où il était perché ne tangue sous le poids de Curts qui accourait vers lui. Le compte à rebours décompter lentement : trois, deux, un … C'est le moment que choisit Peter pour insérer l'antidote mais aussi, le moment que choisit Curts pour l'attraper par la cheville. Il se retrouva déséquilibré mais s'accrocha de justesse au rebord, Curts agrippait à sa jambe en entendant le projectile partir puis exploser dans le ciel. Un épais nuage bleu envahit le ciel avec un fracas assourdissant, comme lorsque le tonnerre gronde un peu trop près d'une maison. Des millions de petites particules tombèrent en pluie fine sur la ville, et sur Curts. Peter regarda en dessous et remarqua que ce dernier reprenait des attributs humains comme ses yeux, son visage. Peter le fit lâcher d'un coup de pied et remonta sur son perchoir mais dans sa chute, le lézard percuta le pied de la petite tour qui soutenait l'antenne en faisant sauter les boulons déjà endommagés par l'azote liquide. La tour pencha dangereusement et Peter ne put rien y faire cette fois et fit une chute qui dura une éternité. Il n'avait aucune chance de se rattraper, pas un seul point ou s'accrocher, ses lances toiles inutilisable. Il aurait aimé savoir comment s'en sortait le capitaine, il aurait aimé passé plus de temps avec Gwen et dire tellement de fois ô combien il était désolé de faire pleurer sa tante. Il voulait aussi, ne pas penser au moment où il tomberait. Il avait tellement peur, mais en même temps, il était si fatigué.

Comme on reprend sa respiration après une longue apnée, Peter ouvrit grand les yeux en étouffant un cri de surprise dans sa gorge lorsqu'il senti une main agrippé son bras. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçu Connors qui le retenait de tomber. Le professeur avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa lucidité et tentait de remonter le plus jeune avec son bras qui commençait à se désintégrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache et ne menace de faire tomber Peter, mais Curts le soutint de son second bras et le hissa jusqu'à la plateforme sûr. Haletant tout les deux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Peter compris que tout cela, toute la folie de son ancien ennemi n'avait été que le fruit de plusieurs années d'incompréhension, de souffrance silencieuse.

\- Le … Le capitaine … ?

Souffla Curts, réveillant Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses tremblements. Il releva vivement la tête vers Curts et se leva ensuite pour rejoindre George dont il ne savait rien. La peur noua ses entrailles.

\- Capitaine !

Appela Peter qui vint se mettre à genoux aux cotés du Capitaine qui était allongé au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Sa main gauche était appuyée sur son ventre qui ne cessait de faire couler de l'hémoglobine.

\- Le lézard .. ?  
\- Il n'est plus une menace … La ville est hors de danger ..

La voix faible du Capitaine en disait long sur son état, mais Peter gardait espoir que ce ne soit pas si grave. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et chuchota les larmes aux yeux.

\- L'ambulance ne va pas tarder .. D'accord .. ?  
\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller alors, Peter.

Peter secoua la tête, bien sûr que non qu'il ne partirait pas. Il lança un regard à la blessure de ce dernier et le motiva un peu avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Allez, levez vous, on va vous soigner et tout ira pour le mieux, d'accord ?

Tentant de faire bouger le capitaine, Peter s'arrêta lorsque ce dernier le fit stoper avce un geignement de douleur. Il n'allait pas bien. Peter voulait se voiler la face et se dire que ce grand Capitaine ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme cela. Le nœud dans se gorge se noua.

\- J'avais tord, Peter … Cette ville .. A besoin de toi.

Ledit Peter voulut faire taire ce dernier pour qu'il ne gaspille pas ses forces mais c'était surement les derniers mots de ce grand homme. Ce dernier lui tendit d'ailleurs son masque qu'il avait gardé durant tout ce temps.

\- Tu en auras besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

Échangeant un petit rire nerveux, Peter attrapa son masque avant de croiser le regard du capitaine qui se voilait peu à peu.

\- Peter, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose … Laisse Gwen en dehors de tout ça.

Peter avala péniblement. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait plus voir Gwen ? En même temps, Peter avait tellement envie de respecter les dernières paroles de ce dernier car il avait en partie raison. Gwen était une cible facile pour ses futures ennemis. Mais renoncer à son premier amour, c'était comme l'achevé. Mais malheureusement, la raison l'emporta et le brun hocha doucement la tête en mordant ses lèvres tremblantes. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine qui semblait rassuré. Alors il parti, le cœur partagé entre la paix et les regrets sous le regard de Peter qui mit une demi seconde avant de vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait devant lui, le corps sans vie du père de sa compagne. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, les émotions affluèrent en lui et Peter hurla de toute ses forces en serrant les poins si fort que ses ongles entrèrent dans sa peau. Comment ferait-il pour tout expliquer à Gwen ? Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa tante qui pour une fois ne dis rien. Elle avait l'air de le comprendre, mais en quoi ? Elle s'approcha de lui et vint l'étreindre doucement, caressant ses cheveux brun au niveau de la nuque. Peter vint la serrer à son tour en chuchotant doucement, la voix enrouée.

\- Dure soirée …

Le jour de la cérémonie d'enterrement du capitaine, il pleuvait, comme si le ciel accompagnait le deuil des proches présents. Peter observait les personnes sortir vêtue toutes de noirs, perché sur le toit de l'église, la pluie ruisselante sur son visage et ses cheveux trempés. Il voulait y assister, mais il ne s'y sentait pas digne, pas invité. Il ne pouvait y assister que de loin. Il tomba sur la silhouette de la blonde qu'il aimait temps et attendit qu'elle monte dans une voiture pour partir également chez lui. En rentrant, il évita tout contacte visuel avec sa tante et parti directement dans sa salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. Il changea d'habit et s'apprêtait à s'isoler dans sa chambre avec un peu de musique mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçu la chevelure blonde de Gwen à travers le double vitrage de la porte. Peter ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer cela à la blonde, mais ses pieds le menaient déjà à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour faire face à la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux légèrement rougit par la fatigue et surement les pleurs incessants croisèrent ceux de Peter qui ne put que chuchoter un pauvre salut. La pluie tombait en abondance, couvrant un peu les voix et surtout les battements de cœur de l'adolescent qui palpiter douloureusement dans a poitrine.

\- Où étais-tu Peter ?  
\- Je … J'étais

Peter fit une pause, cherchant ses mots avec précautions mais Gwen le devança.

\- Il y a eu, des coups de feu, tirés en son honneur. Deux de mes professeurs sont venus, Flash était également là, mais toi … Où étais-tu, Peter ?

Si le brun ne faisait rien, la blonde allait s'effondrer juste devant lui, et il savait qu'elle avait bien du mal à se retenir de pleurer tant la douleur était grande. Alors il approcha sa main de la joue de cette dernière et vint essuyer avec son pouce une larme qui roulait sur sa peau de lait avant de reculer, secouant la tête pour chasser ses propres larmes.

\- Je … Je peux pas .. Je peux plus, Gwen.  
\- Quoi … ?  
\- C'est … Je peux plus continuer. Je ne veux plus … Plus te voir ..

Gwen le regarda dans les yeux. Peter y vit de la peur, de la colère, de la tristesse avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos et n'ouvre son parapluie pour s'enfuir hors de la vue de Peter. Il avait autant mal que elle, il pouvait entendre son cœur crier qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir, elle, sa raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil, la femme qu'il aimait à en mourir. Mais non, pour la protéger de lui, de Spiderman, il devait la laisser refaire sa vie. Il allait pour rentrer quand la voix de la blonde ricocha dans sa tête.

\- Il te l'a fait promettre c'est ça ?

Comme Peter avait put l'imaginer, Gwen avait deviné que son père était derrière tout ça. Peter ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. Alors la blonde hocha doucement la tête et s'en alla. En entra dans la maison, Peter croisa le regard de sa tante qui lui chuchota.

\- Elle est mignonne, c'est ta copine ?  
\- C'était, Tante Maye.  
\- Oh … Que c'est-il passé ?  
\- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, alors je l'ai laissé pour quelqu'un de mieux que moi.  
\- Peter Parker !

Gronda la dame en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Si il y a bien quelqu'un pour dire que tu es un homme bien, c'est moi ! Et que celui qui veut dire le contraire vienne me trouver !

Le brun aimerait tellement y croire, mais il en doutait fortement actuellement. Il sourit à sa tante qui quand même, il fallait se l'avouer, avait mit un peu de baume sur le cœur fragmenté du brun. En rejoignant enfin sa chambre, Peter s'endormit jusqu'au diner et se leva pour manger et ensuite partir en patrouille. Si le brun savait bien une chose, c'est que cette ville avait besoin de lui. Et il savait autre chose. Les promesses que l'on ne pouvait pas tenir étaient les meilleurs.


	2. La rencontre Deadpolesque !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire entre la flemme, le découragement et toute la clique qui fait que rien n'avance ... J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira car je ne suis pas sûre de mes capacités, et sérieusement, ça me stresse vraiment. M'enfin, il faut oser dans la vie, alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas ! Bonne lecture. ~
> 
> Ps : Les voix dans la tête de Wade sont en gras et en italique.

Le vent frais du matin s'engouffra discrètement dans un appartement par la fenêtre fermée de façon négligée. Cette légère petite brise matinale vint faire frissonner la personne endormit paisiblement en tenue d'Adam. Cette phrase aurait put être poétique si ce n'est que la personne en question venait de lâcher une flatulence qui aurait put secouer le bâtiment tout entier si l'auteur n'avait pas exagéré un peu, beaucoup même. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme au corps parcourut d'un nombre incalculable de cicatrices roula sur le coté hors du lit de façon inconsciente, rencontrant le sol comme réveil.

\- J'ai connu mieux comme réveil ..

Râla ce dernier qui se leva et gratta sa fesse gauche nonchalamment avant d'attraper un caleçon et un T-shirt qu'il enfila en entrant dans sa cuisine crasseuse.

\- Ce matin c'est pancakes les gars !  
\- Comme tout les jours et aussi à cause du manque d'originalité de l'autre.  
\- Il a un nom je crois.  
\- On s'en tamponne les couilles avec le pinceau de l'indifférence de son nom, nous on veut que l'histoire avance enfin.  
\- Avec nous surtout ouais !

Soupirant, Wade devait bien donner raison aux deux voix dans sa tête. Tout en cuisinant son petit déjeuner qui nourrirait surement tout un régiment d'affamés, le mercenaire se jeta sur son canapé miteux et alluma la télé. Les nouvelles du jour étaient encore les mêmes : Le magnifique Spider-man qui sauvait New-York ! Wade faillit s'étouffer en voyant son idole à la télé.

\- Merde regardez ce boule ! Haaaa … Spidey … Spidey … Spidey !  
\- On l'a perdu.   
\- Définitivement pour la mâtiné.  
\- Vous savez quoi, on va aller à sa rencontre. Ouais, je mettrais mon slip Spider-man et je lui demanderais de le signer. Si si !  
\- Par où va-t-on commencer ?  
\- Je propose qu'on fasse comme dans pokemon ! On le chope avec une masterball.  
\- Ça n'existe pas.  
\- Hey, j'ai pas dis que ça existait ! Je disais simplement, qu'on va le traquer comme on chasse un légendaire ! Avec style. Et surtout, ne pas laisser un autre dresseur me barrer la route.  
\- Bonne idée. Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Et pourquoi il parle plus l'autre ?  
\- Je réfléchis.  
\- Ah, ah, il réfléchit …

Wade ricana comme un cochon tout en avalant un dernier pancake puis d'un coup de rein, se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il enfila son costume puis son masque qui cachait son visage magnifiquement laid. Il aurait préféré attendre le soir, au moment ou Spider-man se montrerait mais l'argent d'abord ! Il avait une petite mission de mercenaire à remplir avant de s'occuper des fesses de la petite araignée.

\- Belles fesses d'ailleurs.  
\- Ta gueule Wade, ça vient au tour de Peter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter était conscient que aujourd'hui était la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes. SA cérémonie qui plus est ! Mais actuellement il était trop occupé à poursuivre des voleurs qui braquaient un chargement important dans un camion. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse l'appeler dans un moment pareil, mais en voyant le numéro de Gwen s'afficher, il décrocha instinctivement sans se poser de question.

\- Peter, pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?! Je viens de finir mon discours ! Dépêches toi sinon tu .. Attends, tu, c'est bien ce que j'entends ?  
\- Quoi ? Hein ? Non ! Attends, je me préparais justement pour … Bon okay, j'arrive bientôt d'accord ? Dans cinq minutes !  
\- C'est des sirènes que j'entends ? Peter ? Peter !  
\- Je t'embrasse !

Fit l'araignée qui raccrocha avant de tirer une toile et se propulser en l'air. Son terrain de jeu qui était New-York, Peter le connaissait par cœur. Chaque bâtiments, chaque carrefours, chaque obstacles. A tel point qu'il pouvait se permettre de tirer des toiles là où il le voulait en étant sûr qu'elles s'y accrocheraient. L'araignée se balança agilement d'un building à l'autre avant de sentir un frisson désagréable dans son dos. Son sixième sens le titillait. D'un coup brusque de la main gauche, il tourna en l'air et tomba agilement sur ses pieds sur le toit d'une habitation dans lequel il percevait de mauvaises ondes. Regardant son téléphone, Peter avait encore deux minutes avant d'être réellement en retard. Si il pouvait au moins sauver une personne de plus avant d'aller chercher son diplôme …

Peter s'approcha du rebord de l'habitation et accrocha une toile sur la barre de sécurité pour descendre en rappelle, la tête en bas. Son sixième sens ne cessait de lui envoyer de mauvais frissons dans le dos, il était proche d'un danger et ce qu'il vit dans cet appartement l'horrifia. Deux corps décapités au sol, un homme attaché à une chaise, maintenu par un fil électrique d'un lampe qui serrait ses poignets à en devenir complétement bleu. Il avait le visage tuméfié et semblait sonné à en juger la façon que sa tête avait de faire en penchant légèrement en avant puis de remonter, comme si il cherchait à lutter contre le sommeil. L'araignée ouvrit le fenêtre et se glissa dans l'habitacle avant de souffler doucement pour ne pas apeurer la victime.

\- Hey, mec .. Tout va bien je..  
\- Spider-man … ? C'est vraiment toi ?  
\- En chaire et en os, oui. Bon, bouges pas je vais te libérer.  
\- Non ! Vas-t-en ! C'est trop tard ! Il va revenir !

L'homme chuchoté en pressant Peter qui détacha une main avant de demander en s'attaquant à la seconde main.

\- Qui ça « il » ?  
\- Celui qui veut ma peau ! Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais c'est un putain de psychopathe ! Il a tué mes deux amis et maintenant c'est mon tour !  
\- Pas tant que je serais là, je suis venu te sauver. Au fait, tu dis qu'il reviendra, il est partit où ?  
\- Aux toilettes.

Peter se figea brusquement. Il avait pensé que l'autre était réellement partit. Il déglutit en tentant de finir de détacher la main de ce dernier avant de s'attaquer aux pieds qui eux étaient fixés par terre avec des clous sur le parquet.

\- C'est pas vrai, il a vraiment fait ça ?!  
\- Il avait peur que je parte … Il n'a pas arrêté de me raconter sa vie, il voulait que je lui réponde, mais il arrêtait pas de me couper avec ses anecdotes. Pitié Spider-man, sors moi de là !  
\- Deux secondes tu veux bien ?! Il est juste à coté, comment veux-tu que je te décolle du sol avec … Ça ?!

Peter ne devait pas s'éterniser mais il savait très bien que l'autre beuglerait comme un veau lorsqu'il tirerait sur son pied. Ce gars … Il avait tout prévu pour ne pas que sa victime ne parte, en plus de l'alerter si il tentait de s'enfuir. L'araignée tira sur le pied mais l'autre, comme il l'avait deviné, poussa un cri de douleur. Alors le brun le gifla.

\- Tais toi !

Puis il tira le second pied tout en bâillonnant ce dernier avec le flanc de sa main qu'il mordit à pleine dent. Peter prit son mal en patience, il souffrait moins que l'autre c'était sûr. Mais le bruit de la chasse d'eau lui fit relever la tête.

\- Allé vite, faut que je te conduise à un agent de police et on pourra te ... Soigner … et ... ?

L'araignée déglutit péniblement et se déplaça doucement, levant les mains en l'air alors qu'il sentait dans son dos une arme pointue, surement une ...

\- Une épée, sérieusement ?  
\- Quoi ? C'est pas une épée, c'est un katana ! Et je l'ai appelé « goud neigt » ! Regarde, je l'ai écris sur le manche.  
\- … Je vois ok. J'ai compris.

Fit Peter qui se retourna brusquement en donnant un coup de pied agile sur la main de son opposant qui lâcha son arme.

\- Ouch ! Mais c'est réellement toi ! Spidey !  
\- Premièrement : ne m'appelles pas Spidey.

Dit-il en tirant une toile sur le visage du mercenaire.

\- Deuxièmement : Tu vas gentiment te rendre le clown, après ce beau massacre que je viens de découvrir, tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser filer ?  
\- En fait, si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais plutôt de lui et pas de moi, parce que tu vois, il se vide de son sang. Enfin … Tu sais quoi ? Il est presque mort ! Et sérieusement, en fait j'ai besoin de lui mort, tu vois ? C'est un méchant !  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Écoutes, je suis un grand fan de toi, ouais j'te jure, je porte actuellement un slip Spider-man, number one ! Enfin même si plus jeune je rêvais de Captaine America. Donc, ouais, mais ça ne va pas le faire si tu me piques mon pognon Spidey …

L'araignée haussa un sourcil en affichant sous son masque une expression dégouté.

\- Okay, je veux bien que tu sois un fan … Mais, franchement j'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Si je ne peux pas t'arrêter, je vais quand même le sauver, ça fera au moins un sur trois.  
\- Oh, non non non ! Attends on peut s'arranger !

Spider-man tira une toile derrière le mercenaire qui s'était couvert le visage en prévention, étouffant un petit cri pas vraiment virile avant de se recevoir une vase assez volumineux en pleine tête.

\- Bon, il est sonné, c'est le moment de fuir, grimpes sur mon dos !  
\- J'peux pas bouger !  
\- Aah … C'vrai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\- Je crois que l'on vient de se faire écraser comme de vieilles merdes.  
\- T'oublies que c'est de Spider-man que l'on parle. On va perdre un paquet de pognons à cause de lui !

\- Tu viens de le dire toi même, c'est Spiderman. Wade peut rien contre lui.  
\- Ouais, si il avait pas fanboyliser comme ça, on l'aurait eu ce con et notre pognon surtout !

Le mercenaire émergea doucement de cette petite sieste de quelques minutes. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu du carnage avant de mettre ses mains, dos à ses genoux, et pousser un petit « aaahuuummmm ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois.   
\- Je crois oui.  
\- Aaaaahuuuummmm.  
\- Arrêtes Wade.  
\- Aaaahhuummmm.  
\- WADE !  
\- Cries pas ! Tu sais comment que c'est difficile de retenir une érection en publique ?! Je me concentres. Alors tais-toi un peu.  
\- Pffff, et c'est The Merc With A Mouth qui me dit ça ?  
\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ça ?  
\- Vous vous rendez pas vraiment compte de ce qui viens de se passer là ! Mon Spidey, il m'a touché deux fois. Ouhou !  
\- Techniquement, il t'a touché une fois. Le vase, ça compte pas.  
\- On devrait aussi, se barrer d'ici, j'entends les sirènes de police.  
\- Ouais, pas faux. Y a plus qu'à retrouver le gars qui doit certainement agoniser dans un hôpital, le tuer, couper sa tête ou prendre un selfie avec puis empocher l'argent. Les gars, vous savez quoi ? J'suis un génie incompris.   
\- Nous !  
\- Ouais, c'est c'que j'ai dis.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter eut juste le temps de remettre sa victime aux autorités qu'il s'en allait déjà sur les toits. Il enleva son masque et remit ses habits par dessus son costume avant de rejoindre son établissement en toute discrétion, juste à l'heure ! Il récupéra son diplôme et rejoint sa tante qui l'attendait dans la foule avec un sourire rayonnant de fierté accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Peter Parker ! Enfin te voilà devenu un vrai homme !  
\- Enfin … Tante Maye, quand même … C'est juste un diplôme …  
\- Et alors ? Mon petit garçon qui grandit si vite ! Encore hier tu dormais avec une veilleuse et maintenant tu-  
\- Tante Maye …

Fit Peter avec un sourire attendri en prenant la vieille femme dans ses bras, embrassant son front ensuite alors que Gwen s'avançait vers eux, un peu à l'écart.

\- Je peux … ?  
\- Oh ? Oui, bien sûre Peter !

Tante Maye fit un grand sourire à la jolie blonde, laissant filer son garçon qui trottina jusqu'à sa compagne qui l'accueillit en l'embrassant chaleureusement.

\- Peter, tu viens manger au restaurant avec nous pour fêter ça ce soir ?  
\- H-Hah ? Ce soir ? Oui .. Pourquoi pas ! Avec plaisir même.

Fit le brun en attrapant délicatement le menton de la blonde, observant ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire craquant qui le faisait tomber comme une mouche à chaque fois …

\- Alors à ce soir, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ta tante.  
\- D'accord, à ce soir Gwen !

Ils s'échangèrent tout deux un sourire avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur famille respective. Peter accompagna sa tante jusqu'à leurs logement et la laissa dans sa cuisine alors que lui s'enferma dans sa chambre. Si il était assez malin, il aurait le temps de patrouiller avant le diner, et juste après. Mais avec New-York … Tout pouvait arriver. Le brun s'isola toute l'après midi jusqu'au soir avec sa musique, allongé dans son lit tout en gardant une oreille attentive sur la radio, ou plus précisément la fréquence de la police qu'il avait piraté. Ce n'est que vers dix-neuf heure qu'il bougea enfin de sa chambre pour parcourir les rues de sa ville. Le diner avait été pour vingt heure, il avait largement le temps d'arrêter ce cambrioleur qui fuyait les voitures de polices rapidement. Peter se balança brusquement en avant et se posa sur le toit de la voiture. Son sixième sens s'éveilla brusquement alors que l'on tirait à travers la toiture avec un calibre moyen. Mais l'araignée ne perdit pas de temps et se pencha sur la fenêtre du coté passager et la brisa d'un coup de pied avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

\- Salut mon gars ! Je vais malheureusement te demander de t'arrêter ici !

L'homme en question donna un coup de volant sur la gauche, évitant de justesse une voiture puis braqua son arme sur Spider-man.

\- Oh d'accord si tu le prends comme ça !

Lança l'araignée qui frappa la main de l'autre qui une fois en claquant sur le toit, lâcha son arme bien avant qu'il ne tire sur lui, ou un passant qui aurait été à ce moment là victime d'une balle perdue. Mais l'autre n'était pas décidé à se rendre et sorti un couteau de poche de son blouson et tenta tant bien que mal de poignarder Peter qui se défendit en écrasant la tête de ce dernier contre le volant trois fois, entrainant une série de klaxon avant d'attraper le couteau qu'il jeta à l'arrière du véhicule. L'autre légèrement sonné, le brun en profita pour glisser sa jambe sur le coté conducteur et appuya sur la pédale de frein, pilant au milieu de la route. Il attrapa les clefs et les enleva du contacte tout en figeant les mains du voleur sur le volant avec ses toiles.

\- La prochaine fois, essaie de réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire n'importe quoi sur la route mec. C'est dangereux de rouler comme ça.  
\- Ta gueule enfoiré !

Peter ricana alors que la police venait en renfort récupérer la prise du héros. Il salua les agents et s'en alla sans tarder pour sa prochaine mission et ça ne manqua pas, juste il eut le temps de tourner dans un carrefour que devant la tour de Obscorp, un homme avait éparpillé ses plans et courait après les rouleaux qui roulaient au sol, poussés par le vent sur la route. Un camion menaçait ce dernier de le renverser mais Peter fut plus rapide et tira l'employé d'Obscorp en pleine action pour le ramener en toute sécurité sur le trottoir. Il se pencha ensuite pour ramasser les plans de ce dernier avant de les lui tendre en soufflant.

\- Hey, Max ! Tu dois en avoir besoin pas vrai ?  
\- Spider-man … ? Tu … Tu connais mon nom … ? Tu .. ?  
\- C'est écrit sur ton badge.

Fit le plus jeune qui posa sa main sur l'épaule dudit Max et ajouta.

\- Fais attention à toi Max, d'accord ?

Peter le salua et fut touché de voir que certaines personnes l'admiraient autant. Juste regarder l'expression du visage de ce dernier était une récompense pour le brun qui ne touchait pas un dollar malgré toutes les vies qu'il sauvait. Mais … Ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui, c'était la reconnaissance. Il ne jouait pas les héros pour la gloire, non, lui, il voulait se rendre utile, protéger les plus faibles.

Peter se posa au sommet de son spot favori pour observer la ville et jeta un regard à sa montre qui affichait dix-neuf heures et demi. Encore une demi-heure à poiroter surement … Si ce n'est que son sixième sens s'affola brusquement alors qu'une ombre se faufilait jusqu'à lui.

\- Qui est là ? Montrez vous.

Aucune réponse. Peter se leva et regarda dans la direction du danger avant d'apercevoir la forme de l'homme en face de lui. Imposant, noir et rouge de la tête aux pieds, deux sabres et un arsenal militaire à sa ceinture.

\- Yo ! Spidey ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici, il me l'a dit plus tôt, je suis content qu'il n'ait pas menti !  
\- … Qui ça … « il » ?  
\- Laisse tomber tu comprendrais pas de toute façon ! Enfin bref ! On s'est pas présenté ce matin, on était tout les deux pressés. C'est triste … En me réveillant je me sentais un peu con parce que tu étais déjà parti ! Comme un amant qui s'en va parce qu'il à des remords et, mais tu sais, si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie je m'en fou, je suis pas jaloux !  
\- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Arrêtes de parler, par pitié ! Respires un peu !

Fit Peter qui se massa la tempe avant d'ajouter froidement alors que l'autre clown s'était rapproché.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que je veux ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? ~

Chantonna ce dernier qui mit Peter en rogne et tira une toile sur un bâtiment prêt à partir mais l'autre beugla en lui attrapant son bras libre.

\- DEVENIR TON POTE SPIDEY !  
\- Mon pote ?  
\- Ouiii !  
\- Tu as tué deux personnes aujourd'hui, peut-être même trois si tu as réussi à retrouver l'autre.  
\- Ce que j'ai fais ! J'ai empoisonné sa perfusion et prit un selfie ! Tu veux voir ? Il tirait une de ces tronches, j'te jure !  
\- Je m'en vais.

Fit le brun qui le bouscula, mais l'homme au lycra rouge le retint avec une force surprenante.

\- Sérieux. Je suis ni méchant, ni gentil ! Je le jure. Ce sont des contrats parce que je suis un super Mercenaire de la mort qui tue, vrai de vrai ! Et puis eux, ils ne manqueront à personnes ! C'était des mafieux, ok ?

Peter le regarda fixement en plissant les yeux. Ce drôle de personnage était .. Imprévisible. Que faire sincèrement ? Tout en restant sur ses gardes, l'araignée se tourna vers lui et souffla d'un ton lasse.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de les tuer.  
\- Hey, j'essaie de vivre moi. Tu sais combien ça coute les putes, les tacos et chimichangas par millier ? Une tonne de fric. Et je te parles même pas de l'entretient de mes armes ! Mon gun c'est un peu comme ma bite, j'en prends très soin !  
\- Tu ne tueras plus personne dans cette ville tant que je serais là.  
\- Écoutes Spidey, je vais faire un effort. Mais je promets rien ! On est d'accord !  
\- J'te demande pardon … ? Et qui ça « on » ?

\- Ouais je le jure ! Oh ? J'ai parlé à haute voix pardon ! Au fait, je m'appelle Deadpool.  
\- Deadpool.

Répéta l'araignée qui le regarda d'un mauvais œil avant de voir que l'autre tendait sa main pour la lui serrer. A contre cœur, mais poliment, le plus jeune vint lui prendre la main mollement et la lui serra alors que Deadpool y allait plus franchement.

\- Merde Spidey ! Je te touches enfin ! C'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves ! Tu veux bien signer mon slip ?  
\- Je m'en vais !

Fit Peter qui avait serré les dents avec un petit bond en arrière. Bien sûre que non qu'il n'allait pas signer un caleçon !

\- J'ai un rendez-vous hyper important ce soir. On se reverra Deadpool, si jamais je sais que tu as encore tué ne serait-ce que une personne, je te refais le portrait !  
\- Oh oh ho …. Ça sonne comme un rendez-vous galant baby-boy. ~

L'araignée grinça des dents, mais ne releva pas le nouveau petit surnom de ce dernier qui le saluait de la main d'une façon légèrement efféminé.

Peter Parker arriva à l'heure pour son diner en amoureux, enfin, pas tout à fait en fait comme il l'avait imaginé … La famille Stacy était au grand complet dans ce petit restaurant Chinois. Le brun piétinait sur place, il n'était plus très sûre à présent de vouloir partager un repas avec eux. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la famille de la blonde, il sentait derrière lui la présence de George. Il avait promis de laisser Gwen en dehors de tout ça, renoncer à elle. Ils avaient tout deux rompu plusieurs fois enfin, Peter avait essayé, mais Peter revenait vers elle encore plus fou d'elle que la première fois. Ça le consommait, ça le tuait à petit feu. Un léger souffle lui fit relever la tête sur un visage tout à fait charmant.

\- Peter ! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas en retard pour diner ! Viens, on a commandé ça ne devrait pas tarder.

La jolie blonde vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami mais en s'apercevant que Peter ne répondait pas, son sourire tomba pour afficher un air inquiet.

\- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

Demanda Gwen qui posa une main réconfortante sur la joue gelée de ce dernier qui soupira d'aise au contacte chaud de sa main mais il s'y arracha en secouant la tête.

\- Gwen .. Gwen .. Je .. Je-Je … Je peux plus …

La jeune femme recula d'un pas en levant les yeux au ciel. Peter lui faisait ce coup à chaque fois depuis quelques mois maintenant.

\- Peter. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?  
\- Sil te plait essaie de comprendre, par pitié Gwen .. Je peux plus continuer comme ça … Je vois ton père partout ! Il me hante, je deviens dingue !

Affolé, le brun regardait nerveusement autour de lui, fuyant le regard assassin de la blonde qui sentait en elle un once de colère bouillonner.

\- Peter, regardes moi dans les yeux.

Ce qui fit le brun, mais aussitôt il détourna les yeux. Alors la blonde lui attrapa le visage dans ses mains et souffla durement.

\- Peter Parker. Regardes moi.

Le brun la regarda de nouveau Gwen dans les yeux et sentit un frisson glaciale remonter le long de son échine. Il combattait des monstres, des criminels, des assassins, mais il n'était pas capable de soutenir le regard de Gwen ?

\- C'est finit Peter. Cette fois, c'est moi qui met fin à notre relation. Je suis fatigué Peter. Fatigué de devoir endurer tout ça. Fatigué de me répéter, fatigué de te dire sans arrêt que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais, ça ne marche pas …

Peter resta sans voix, sans réactions tandis que la blonde essuyait une larme rageusement qui menaçait de couler du coin de son œil avant de reculer. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Peter qui n'avait pas bronché et souffla doucement pour ne pas que sa voix ne se dérobe.

\- Prends soin de toi Peter.

Sans voix, le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de perdre une chose importante. Il tendit le bras en criant faiblement le nom de Gwen pour tenter de la retenir et elle se retourna vers lui mais secoua la tête négativement, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance cette fois. Son bras retomba le long de son flanc alors que la porte du restaurant se refermait sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. L'araignée sentit son petit monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, il venait de reculer d'une case et cette fois … Il n'était pas sûre de vouloir de nouveau avancer. Il disparut dans une ruelle et enleva ses habits de civile, découvrant son costume de super-héros et rangea ses vêtements dans son sac avant d'enfiler son masque. Il n'avait plus de rendez-vous ce soir et était libre de faire ce qui l'enchantait comme combattre le mal pour apaiser un peu la blessure toute fraiche qui venait de fendre sa chaire.

Peter posa pieds à terre agilement sur un bâtiment et s'assit au bord du toit, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide à un rythme régulier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ambiance ce soir. Il devrait en être content, mais justement, ce soir … Il avait tellement envie que quelque chose se passe. Soupirant, le jeune homme se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le ciel qui ne laissait pas entrevoir les étoiles à cause des nuages épais qui le recouvraient. Il vint poser sa main sur son ventre pour faire taire son estomac qui maugréait furieusement. C'est vrai … Combattre le crime le ventre vide, c'est déconseillé. L'araignée ferma les yeux et cessa de penser à ce qui le tracassait le plus. Il fit taire un moment son sixième sens et fit le vide dans sa tête. Le brun n'entendait à présent que le bruit des voitures, des ivrognes qui chahutent dans la rue, le rire affreux d'une femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la la trentaine à en croire sa voix aiguë. Enfin .. Si cela pouvait distraire un peu l'araignée qui haussa un sourcil en sentant une odeur agréable qui devint plus forte chaque secondes. Peter massa son ventre qui avait réagit à l'odeur avant d'ouvrir les yeux et tomber nez à nez avec …

\- …. POOL !

Fit le plus jeune qui se redressa brusquement, cognant sans vraiment le vouloir son front à celui du mercenaire qui, penchait sur lui, tomba sur ses fesses en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Q-est-ce que tu fous ?! Ça va pas dans ta tête ?!  
\- Quoi ! Je passais sur les toits et je t'ai vu affalé sur celui-ci alors je suis venu te faire un petit coucou ! Même si j'ai paniqué en me disant que tu étais peut-être blessé et que tu agonisais sur ce toit tout sale !  
\- Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien.  
\- Oui, je peux le constater baby-boy. Enfin bref ! Tu sais quoi, tu tombes bien. J'allais manger tout seul chez moi dans mon appart' de rêve mais finalement, j'ai mieux ! Je vais diner en tête à tête avec Spidey ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Peter observa le mercenaire juste en face de lui assit en tailleur avec entre ses jambes deux paquets de on ne sait quoi. Croisant les bras, il ne broncha pas de sa place et lança d'un ton peu amicale.

\- Qu'es-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ?

Le mercenaire resta silencieux ( pour une fois ) et inclina la tête doucement sur le coté avant de lancer d'un ton si innocent qu'il déconcerta le plus jeune.

\- Bah … Bah parce que je croyais que, depuis qu'on avait serré nos petites mains ben qu'on était pote ! Allé, Spidey. Fais pas le farouche et écoutes ton ventre. Il cri famine ! Même moi qui n'a pas le sens de l'ouï très développé je peux l'entendre à un mètre.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait quand même avouer que Deadpool avait marqué un point malgré lui. Il était affamé. Jetant un regard au merc qui tapotait le sol pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à coté de lui, Peter vint le rejoindre en laissant un espace correcte entre eux deux . Aux anges, Deapool lui tendit un sac et remonta son masque jusqu'à son nez, suivit de Peter qui ouvrit ensuite le sac. Ca sentait bon, il en saliverait presque. ( quoi qu'il aurait salivé si Wade n'avait pas été là … )

\- C'est quoi, des tacos ?

Le mercenaire leva brusquement le regard vers Peter qui senti une gêne. Avait-il dit une bêtise … ?

\- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu, Tacos tu as dis ?  
\- Heu, ouais. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce sont des chimichangas ! La nourriture divine ! Respecte là Spidey !  
\- Ne m'appelles pas Spidey bon sang ! Et quoi, c'est pareil non ? Tacos, Chimichangas, ça a la même tronche de toute façon.  
\- QUOI ?! BLASPHÈME.

Deadpool attrapa le paquet de Spider-man et recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu ne mérites pas ces beautés.

Fit le mercenaire en boudant, avalant un chimichangas sous le nez de Peter qui crevait de faim, littéralement.

\- Pardon, ça va, je m'excuse.  
\- Non …  
\- Quoi, tu es du genre boudeur ? Sérieusement ? Attends, si je me souviens bien, tu as massacré trois hommes. Et tu boudes pour un malheureux chimichangas ?  
\- Ouais …

Peter secoua la tête en soupirant d'exaspération, il n'avait même pas prit une seule bouchée de chimichangas pour faire patienter sa faim jusqu'à chez lui et l'odeur qui le taquinait lui donnait la nausée. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se digérait tout seul. Les remontées acides allaient le faire vomir …

\- Bon écoutes, je vais y aller. Je suis hors patrouille maintenant. Salut !  
\- Salut …

Peter fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, voilà que ce Deadpool le boudait. Au pire, il s'en fichait pas mal, ça ferait un gros lourd de moins sur son dos. L'araignée se leva et tissa une toile avant de disparaître de la vue du mercenaire. Heureusement que Tante Maye avait fait quelques commissions …

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\- Sérieusement, tu boudes pour ça Wade ?  
\- C'était un outrage culinaire.

Wade ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mâcher les sourcils froncés en lançant des regards noirs sur la chaussée juste en bas du bâtiment, préoccupé par le cas de Spidey, cet inculte. Il boudait même les voix dans sa tête mais comme le mercenaire était un homme plutôt lunatique, il se leva brusquement en rangeant son chimichangas dans sa poches et répondit en jubilant.

\- Okay les gars ! On va suivre Spidey et découvrir où vit notre araignée d'amour et ensuite, on lui apprendra personnellement la différence entre Tacos et Chimichangas !  
\- Fuck yeah !  
\- Je le sens pas trop cette histoire, mais bon, on a vraiment le choix ?  
\- Surement pas tête de chibre, c'est moi qui commande encore.  
\- Comment t'peux dire ça alors que j'ai même pas de tête ?  
\- Je viens juste de l'imaginer.  
\- Ouch … J'ai eu des frissons, ça doit être moche.  
\- Je vous déteste.

Wade avait compté, Spider-man n'était parti que depuis deux minutes. Il pouvait largement le rattraper. Et c'est on ne sait comment ….

\- T'as juste la flemme de dire aux lecteurs que j'ai demandé aux passants si ils avaient vu mon Spidey-chou-à-la-crème ...  
\- Tais toi, je dis ce que je veux c'est ma fanfiction.  
\- Pfff, oki doki.

Donc … Et c'est on ne sait comment qu'il réussi à retrouver la petite araignée qui se balançait de buildings en buildings et cela dura un moment. Mais Wade était patient et tel un chasseur, il se retrouva dans un quartier plutôt sympathique avec de petites maisons bien alignées. Il se cacha derrière une voiture et attendit que son araignée se pose sur un toit et ne se glisse par la fenêtre qui devait certainement être la chambre de l'adolescent.

\- Chambre que nous baptiserons Spidey et moi comme il se doit chers lecteurs, une jolie scène de sexe torride et toussa toussa, je le promet !

Jubila Wade en se frottant les mains alors que l'auteur terminait sa phrase pour mettre fin à ce chapitre avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Sacré Wade ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 3 : Mi Casa Es Tu Casa !


	3. Mi Casa Es Tu Casa !

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter la tante de Peter qui se hâta de venir voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son neveu. Ce dernier se cacha sous la couette en attendant qu'elle ne tape contre la surface en bois. Il devait se montrer prudent, car Tante Maye avait l'habitude de s'inviter seule bien que Peter était maintenant un adulte. Enfin, un jeune adulte encore sous la tutelle de sa tante.

\- Peter ? J'ai entendu un gros bruit, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Heu … O-Oui … ?  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux entrer ?  
\- H-Heu non ! Non ! Je suis super .. Super nu en ce mo...

Cette ruse ne marchait définitivement plus sur la veille femme qui entra dans la chambre sous le regard blasé du brun qui laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

\- On avait dit quoi Maye ? On ne rentre plus dans ma chambre comme ça, j'suis plus un gamin.  
\- Et bien, et bien, je ne viens plus souvent ici mais Peter Parker, je crois que tu vas devoir apprendre à faire le ménage. Ta chambre est vraiment .. Repoussante, regardes moi ça.

Maye fit le tour de la chambre et montra tout en tas d'habits sur le sol, des pièces de monnaies qui trainaient par ci par là, des outils, des objets non identifiables … Mal à l'aise, Peter craignait le pire et ce dernier se raidit lorsque elle ajouta.

\- Mon dieu ! Peter Parker ! Ton visage !  
\- Q-Quoi .. ? Mon visage ?

Le brunet porta ses mains sur son visage et n'eut pas de douleurs au toucher, il ne devait alors pas avoir d'hématomes sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre en rogne sa tête au point qu'elle le fusille du regard ?

\- Tu es crasseux ! Regardes ça, tu es sorti hier soir et tu ne t'es même pas débarbouiller avant d'aller au lit ? Mon dieu Peter, tu es grand maintenant. Vas donc te laver.  
\- O-Okay …

Soulagé que sa tante s'en aille sans rien dire de plus, Peter fit glisser son costume le long de ses jambes et attrapa un caleçon qu'il enfila pour pouvoir sortir de sa cachette de fortune. Il avait tellement eut peur qu'elle le tire hors du lit alors qu'il lui restait son bas de costume. Il aurait put dire que c'était un … Costume Halloween ? Mais nous n'étions pas en Octobre. Le brun secoua la tête, ne préférant ne pas se torturer l'esprit pour rien alors que le pire avait été écarté. Il rangea soigneusement son costume dans son armoire avant de filer dans al salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Et Maye avait eut raison d'avoir paniqué de la sorte, on aurait dit que Peter s'était roulé dans la boue. Il avait encore un peu de terre qui s'effritait au niveau de ses joues. Le brun pensa que si il avait eut un fils, il aurait eut des doutes quant aux faits que son visage soit si sale... Ses escapades nocturne en tant que héros le fatigué tellement que en rentrant, il avait juste une envie: se jeter dans les bras de Morphée. Or, il avait passé la nuit dehors et venait tout juste de rentrer. Il avait des cernes grises sous les yeux, les muscles lourds et n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la manière dont il était rentré par la fenêtre : comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. Pas étonnant que Maye se soit inquiétée, Peter avait la farouche habitude de surprendre tout le monde avec sa capacité à passer pour un véritable fantôme. D'habitude il prenait une douche simple, mais aujourd'hui, il prendrait un bain. Il entendait presque ses muscles l'insultaient pour maltraitance et finalement relâcha la pression de la semaine dans l'eau chaude qui lui picotait la peau à cause de la chaleur un peu trop haute, mais son corps s'y était habitué assez rapidement et le jeune super-héros poussa un soupir d'aisance alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais sa détente fut troublée par des échos, des paroles, des voix qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Elles se répétaient comme un vieux disque rayé. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le coin de la salle de bain, se focalisant sur un point inexistant mais ça marchait. Il arrivait à faire abstraction de toutes ces gênes, ces voix qui chahutaient dans sa boite crânienne.

Combien de temps avait-il passé ici ? Dix, vingt minutes ? Une heure ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la salle de bain et Peter n'avait pas prit son téléphone. L'eau avait refroidit.

\- Peter ? Peter ça va ?

Ledit Peter se redressa brusquement, se retrouvant assis sur l'émaille blanche de la baignoire et frotta ses cheveux trempés en lançant paresseusement.

\- Oui, je me suis endormis dans le bain. Mais ça va, je me lave et je sors.  
\- D'accord poussin … Mais .. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien, tout va très très bien …

Souffla Peter qui s'allongea de nouveau en poussant le robinet sur la zone rouge avec son pied pour ajouter un peu d'eau chaude. Tout allait bien, c'était des choses qui arrivaient n'est-ce pas ? Les ruptures ça faisait partit de la vie.

\- Peter, si je te dis ça, c'est que tu agis bizarrement depuis une semaine. Je suis inquiète.  
\- JE VAIS BIEN !

Hurla Peter qui se surprit lui même. Sa voix tremblait et le jeune homme semblait sur les nerfs, presque sur le point de pleurer.

\- Pardon Maye, mais je vais bien, arrêtes sil te plait. Y a pire dans la vie qu'une simple rupture. D'accord ? Laisse moi le temps de faire … De m'en remettre. J'suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

Les oreilles fines de Peter purent entendre le frottement léger des ongles de la veille femme sur la porte malgré le bruit de l'eau qui tombait sourdement dans son bain et s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus sans réel raison. Son pas hésitant alerta le brun qui coupa l'eau chaude pour se lever et commencer à se savonner tout en débouchant la baignoire avec son pied.

\- Je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?

Peter ne répondit pas et la laissa s'en aller tandis qu'il s'occupait de lui. Il sorti enfin de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jogging gris et d'un sweat de la même couleur. Avec sa tête à faire pâlir un mort, Peter s'avança dans la cuisine où Maye faisait cuir des toast. Elle ne broncha pas en voyant son neveu s'asseoir à table et lui ne pipa mots. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux mais Peter éclata la bulle en premier.

\- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, j'suis un peu sur les nerfs. Il se passe tellement de chose en ce moment.  
\- C'est rien Peter. Mais tu sais, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
\- Je sais …

Maye s'approcha du brun avec une assiette de pancakes qu'elle déposa devant ce dernier avant de lui relever le menton avec une main blanche comme un tissue de lin.

\- Chaque secret à ses conséquences. Peter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu combats, mais saches que tu ne peux pas y arriver seul.

Peter ne lui répondit pas, mais elle savait que ses mots l'avaient touché. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Alors elle passa sa main dans les cheveux encore humide de son neveu et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime Peter, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es grand maintenant. Mais tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Elle le quitta pour rejoindre le salon après une petite pression sur son épaule. Peter semblait encore plus désemparé que jamais. Si seulement il pouvait le dire à quelqu'un … Si seulement il pouvait s'alléger la conscience. L'odeur des pancakes vint faire saliver le jeune homme qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée. A noter qu'il ne voulait pas rater une nouvelle fois le déjeuner. Il devait manger beaucoup pour être en forme et ça, ce conseil, c'était un drôle de cas qu'il le lui avait donné. D'ailleurs, ça faisait bien une semaine que ce dernier le collait au train-arrière. Chaque nuits il avait le droit à un « salut baby-boy ! » Peter n'aimait pas du tout ce petit surnom et faisait en sorte de le semer, mais il faisait malheureusement avec. Dieu sait que cet énergumène s'en tapait complétement de l'avis du héros !

Comme si sa vie ne pouvait pas connaître un moment de répit, un message vint rajouter sur sa plaie un petit peu de sel. Grinçant des dents, il ferma son téléphone et remonta dans sa chambre pour se jeter sous les draps. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il le ferait plus tard. Mais une fois la tête posée confortablement sur le coussin, son téléphone se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter. Peter n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que celui qui le dérange ne persiste. Trente vibrations. Rageusement, il décrocha et fulmina.

\- La boite vocale ça existe bon sang !

A l'autre bout du fil il entendit un souffle calme, haussant les sourcils, Peter fit mine de se racler la gorge.

\- Peter ? Tu vas bien ?

Les mots manquèrent au brunet qui se redressa doucement sur son lit pour s'asseoir au bord. Il chercha bêtement ses mots et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut le nom de la personne en question.

\- G-Gwen … ? Mais … Tu .. T'as changé de numéro ?  
\- Oui, j'ai acheté un nouveau téléphone et puis, une nouvelle ligne. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu vas bien ?  
\- O-Oui .. Oui ! Je vais bien, enfin, ouais .. C'est dure, mais ça va. Et toi ? Tout va bien de ton coté … ?

Gwen marqua une pause, semblant hésitante quelques secondes puis souffla sur un ton léger. Peter était sûr qu'elle souriait à ce moment précis …

\- Je vais bien, merci. Mais tu sais … Ta tante s'inquiète pour toi, elle me demande souvent si je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu sais, c'est peut-être cruelle de ma part, mais … Tu es libre ce soir ?  
\- Ce soir … ? Tu veux dire, ce soir, ce soir ?  
\- Oui, ce soir. Une sortie, en ami.  
\- Oui .. En ami …  
\- Il faut que l'on se parle face à face, Peter. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, c'est mauvais. Pour toi, comme pour moi.

Peter se mordit la joue peu confiant. Était-ce une bonne idée ce « rendez-vous ? » Non, il ne le pensait pas. Il ne voulait pas revoir son visage qu'il avait eut tant de mal à ne pas apercevoir dans les rues de New-York, non pas qu'il la surveillait, c'était, par hasard. Du pure hasard … Alors pourquoi il voyait le visage de la blonde partout ? Secouant la tête, Peter lança faiblement.

\- Au parc ?  
\- Oh ..Si tu veux, on profitera pour manger quelque chose de chaud, ça te dit ?  
\- Oui, ça me va. Quelle heure ?  
\- Vingt-heures ?  
\- Parfait alors, je préviendrais Tante Maye que je ne manges pas là ce soir. A ce soir Gwen.  
\- A ce soir Peter.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le dos, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Fixant le plafond, il posa son téléphone contre sa poitrine et inspira profondément. Voilà que le cas qui le rendait le plus malheureux venait en personne lui proposer un rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'il devait songer à l'appeler et annuler ? Ou encore, lui poser un lapin ? Non, bien sûr que non. Laisser Gwen seule dans la rue à cette heure ci ? Non.

19H36

Comment s'habiller ? Surtout pas classe, pensa le brun qui ne voulait pas passer pour un désespéré qui recherchait à reconquérir sa dulcinée, oh que non. Pas négligé, il passerait pour une personne dépressive et Gwen ne cesserait de lui poser une tonne de questions, ce qui l'agacerait à coup sûr. Peter fulmina contre lui même en enfilant son costume de super-héros sous ses habits, prenant garde à ne pas faire dépasser le col du spandex. Il prépara un sac pour y cacher son masque et quelques affaire puis s'en alla de son domicile pour rejoindre Gwen au parc. Seulement … Comment allait-il réagir face à elle ? Parker se sentait terriblement nerveux, et pourtant ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant ! C'était juste se voir, entre amis, se faire une bouffe comme diraient certains. Mais … Il avait l'intuition qui le vivrait très mal.

20H15

Peter commençait à ressentir un profond malaise qui lui retournait l'estomac. Pas de quoi paniquer … Ça arrivait à tout le monde d'être en retard n'est-ce pas ? Portant sa main à sa bouche, il commença à ronger ses ongles nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement en arrière alerte son sixième. Peter se retourna brusquement et fit sursauter la personne en question qui gloussa un peu gauchement.

\- Salut Peter.  
\- Huh .. Salut ..

Maladroitement, Peter s'avança pour embrasser la jolie blonde mais elle se recula brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

\- On est amis, tu te souviens ?

Rouge de honte, il détourna le regard alors qu'elle prenait son visage dans ses mains pour le remettre face à elle et lui fit la bise doucement.

\- Comme ça, okay ?  
\- Je sais faire la bise quand même …  
\- Apparemment pas, tu voulais m'embrasser il y a deux secondes, hu.

Mal à l'aise, Peter afficha une légère moue qui fit rire la blonde qui se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre.

\- Et si .. Et si on allait manger ? Il y a quelques stand sympathiques par là.

Peter resserra les brettelles de son sac à dos pour le coller un peu plus à lui de façon nerveuse tout en suivant la blonde qui s'arrêta devant un stand et fit signe à Peter de choisir. Pourquoi pas quelque chose de sucré pour ce soir ? Ils s'éloignèrent en remerciant le vendeur avec de grands sourires puis s'assirent sur un banc, regardant les passants tout en mangeant dans un silence plus que gênant mais Peter ne savait quoi dire à Gwen. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre son visage et l'embrasser mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de choses.

\- Alors, quoi de beau ?

Demanda Gwen qui se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin. Peter mit un temps avant de répondre. Que dire à part qu'il déprimait et qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une personne étrange ?

\- Mh, rien .. Rien de nouveau, comme d'habitude. Enfin … Voilà … Et toi alors ?  
\- Oui, je comprends, activité héroïque, tout ça ? Et bien moi … Je continue de vivre normalement, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Il faut avancer dans la vie, alors, avec ma famille on continue à aller au restaurant, on est même aller au cinéma avec mes frères.  
\- Oui, je sais hu …

Oops. Le visage du jeune adulte se décomposa lorsqu'il vit l'air surpris, ou outré de la jeune femme.

\- Tu .. Tu me suis ?  
\- N-Non ! Je ne te suis pas, enfin, si … Si. Parce que je m'inquiètes, Gwen. Ça n'a rien de pervers …  
\- Il faudra bien que tu arrêtes Peter.  
\- Je sais …

Un seconde silence s'interposa entre les deux jeunes adultes qui retournèrent manger leurs repas. Puis Gwen se tourna vers lui avec un air grave sur son visage.

\- Peter ?  
\- O-Oui … ?  
\- J'ai une chose importante à te dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, mais …  
\- Chut …  
\- Pardon … ? Non, Peter, je dois te le dire maintenant.  
\- Non, non, tu n'as pas compris … Il se passe quelque chose.

Gwen comprit où voulait en venir Peter qui se leva en jetant sa collation à la poubelle tandis qu'il souffla à la blonde.

\- Rentres chez toi Gwen.  
\- M-Mais pourquoi ? Peter attends !

Trop tard. Peter sprintait déjà jusqu'au premier building et s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour enlever ses habits et enfiler son masque. Il se hissa assez rapidement sur les building avec ses toiles et suivit les voitures de polices jusqu'à tomber sur une scène presque irréaliste. Dans un énorme carrefour se tenait une personne au corps humanoïde mais de l'avis de Peter, il n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment humain. La créature était entouré par une foule que la police tentait de faire évacuer. Spider-man repéra directement les agents de la police se poster derrière leurs voitures en hurlant à l'homme au centre de l'attention de ne plus bouger. Peter atterrit souplement à coté du lieutenant qui le salua, presque soulagé que l'araignée soit enfin là. Le héros tiqua. L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'air dangereux, il semblait même effrayé, comme si la situation lui échappait.

\- Je … Je ne veux pas faire de mal … Ce n'est pas ma faute ...

Disait-il. Peter se posa sur le toit d'une voiture et interpella le mutant.

\- Hey ! Regardes par ici !  
\- … C'est .. C'est toi … ?  
\- Ouais ! Ouais je sais que c'est moi, et toi, qui es-tu ?  
\- Spider-man … ? Tu ne … Tu ne te souviens pas de moi … ? Non .. C'est .. C'est normale, personne ne se souviens de moi …  
\- Non … Je devrais ?

Le mutant s'avança vers l'homme-araignée d'une pas prudent et hésitant et Peter put observer que de l'électricité émanait de son corps se diffusant sur le sol. Assez pour tuer une personne.

\- Tu .. Tu m'as sauvé une fois … Avec les plans, le camion … Tu as dis que tu avais besoin de moi ...

Peter tilta.

\- Oui ! Je me souviens de toi, bien sûr que je me souviens !

Fit l'araignée qui descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de la créature électrique.

\- Max ! Max, je me souviens de toi. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ? Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Comment vas tu ?  
\- Je ne .. Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi …  
\- Je peux comprendre, je te crois Max.  
\- Je voulais juste que l'on me voit …

Continua Max qui tenta de s'avancer vers Peter mais l'électricité de son corps passa sur le trappe d'égout sous ses pieds, menaçant d'électrocuter l'araignée qui lui intima de rester à sa place.

\- Oulà, bouges pas .. D'accord .. ? On, on va trouver un arrangement, okay ?  
\- … D'accord … Mais dis leurs d'abord de baisser leurs armes …

Peter hocha doucement la tête et s'adressa aux agents de police.

\- Ne tirez pas ! C'est mon pote Max, il est gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Alors on baisse les armes. On ne touche pas à Max ! Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi, et on va discuter, d'accord ? Juste discuter.

Cela suffit pour apaiser Max qui regarda tout autour de lui avant de faire un mouvement sur le coté. Son pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore lui fit du tort et fit réagir instinctivement un agent ayant mit en joue le mutant avec son sniper et tira. Max hurla de rage et accusa Peter de lui avoir tendu un piège.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Rugit le mutant.  
\- Non ! Max ! Non, attends, c'était pas prévu !

Fit l'araignée qui tenta de l'arrêter en le paralysant avec une toile mais le coup de jus qu'il reçu en retour l'envoya valser jusqu'à la première voiture de police sur laquelle il s'écrasa. Son mécanisme de toile était à présent inutilisable sur son bras gauche, court-circuité. Un énorme écran menaçait de tomber sur un officier mais l'araignée fut plus vive et le tira avec une toile, s'attirant les acclamations de la foule et des médias qui changèrent bien vite les écrans de l'image de Max à Spider-man.

\- Tu m'as menti Spider-man !  
\- Non, non je n'ai pas menti, laisse moi t'aider Max !

Mais le mutant fit la sourde oreille et s'agenouilla au sol avant de frapper le sol de ses mains, entrainant une onde de choc électrique qui menaça de heurter Peter de plein fouet. L'araignée se propulsa en arrière, atterrissant sur le capot d'une voiture de police qu'il souleva pour s'en servir de bouclier, stoppant net la gerbe électrique qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas finit, loin de là … Son Spidey-sens le rappela à l'ordre alors que des civils étaient en danger de mort imminente. Un sur la droite, qui allait toucher une barrière électrique suite à sa chute, un autre sur la gauche, une femme avec son bébé dans les bras. Peter eut le temps ( et dieu merci son spidey-sens ) de les rattraper in extremis avec sa toile qu'il avait divisait en plusieurs filins. Le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, Peter put relâcher la pression une fois qu'il entendit les cris d'acclamations de la foule. Il avait réussit à sauver autant de monde que possible. Durant ce court instant de répit, il en oublia presque Max, mais le Mutant était bel et bien là, décidé à montrer à quel point il était déterminé. Peter se tourna vers lui, encore un peu haletant à cause de l'effort surhumain qu'il venait d'accomplir.

\- C'est mon anniversaire … Il est temps de souffler sur les bougies ...

Avait chuchoté ce dernier qui frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, créant une friction qui fit crépiter l'électricité dans ses paumes. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris comment fonctionnaient ses pouvoirs car déjà, il tentait de foudroyer Peter qui banda ses muscles pour se propulser en avant et atteindre le sol sans se faire toucher par le jus circulant au sol puis d'un mouvement net et précis, colla sa toile sur une borne d'incendie qu'il fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et avec l'élan, frappa de plein fouet le mutant qui se retrouva encastré quelques bons mètres plus loin dans un panneau électrique servant d'écran publicitaire géant. Peter pensait en avoir finit avec lui mais il avait tort. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre alors que Max absorbait le courant électrique de tout le quartier jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de New-York se retrouve dans le noir complet. Quelques cris de panique raisonnèrent dans l'obscurité suivit d'une onde de choc qui plongea le carrefour dans le chaos complet. Peter devait en finir et au plus vite pour éviter que la situation empire davantage. Il eut soudain une idée en apercevant une camion de pompier du coin de l'oeil et fit volte-face pour bondir hors de la vue de Max un moment. Il rejoignit une équipe de pompier avec lesquels il se ralliât pour combattre le Mutant qui jouissant de ses pouvoirs, apeurait les civils qui courraient dans tout les sens comme des moutons.

\- Oh non mon grand .. Le show est finit pour toi, chuchota l'araignée qui ajouta plus fort. On envoi la sauce les gars !

Peter souleva la lance à incendie et prit Max au dépourvu. Fier de son effet de surprise, il regarda le mutant tomber comme une mouche au sol suite au coup violant qu'il venait de recevoir d'un coup de jet d'eau puissant.

\- Okay ça suffit, on est bon !

Dit-il en coupant l'eau et se tournant vers les deux pompiers.

\- Bon boulot les gars, Mike, John.

A la manière d'un cow-boy, Peter remit son casque de pompier correctement tout en balançant la lance à eau à la manière d'un pistolet.

\- Toujours un plaisir de faire affaires avec vous.

Peter remarqua ensuite la silhouette de Gwen et s'approcha doucement de la blonde mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de reculer, la saluer et fuir comme un lâche. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Pourtant … Son cœur lui hurlait de revenir en arrière mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

L'araignée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue de la circulation et rejoint le haut du bâtiment sur lequel il avait laissé son sac à dos. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre son appartement par la voie des airs, il ne pouvait pas se guider à son aise avec une seule main. Soupirant, il se dit qu'il ne ferait que des lignes droites … Tirant une première toile, il se hissa jusqu'au premier building puis au second, puis une voie stridente le tira de sa rêverie.

\- SPIDEEEYYYY !  
\- N-Non ! NON ATTENDS FAIS GAFFES !

Hurla Spider-man qui ne pouvait pas virer sur la gauche et … Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Peter atterrit sur les épaules de Wade, son entre-jambes pressée contre le visage du mercenaire tandis qu'une douleur vive à la tête l'assomma alors qu'il venait de se cogner le front sur une barre en fer, le trou noir.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

\- SPIDEEEYYYY !  
\- N-Non ! NON ATTENDS FAIS GAFFES !

Hurla Spiderman qui ne vira pas sur la gauche comme Wade l'avait prévu.

\- Hey, vous trouvez pas qu'il va un peu vite ?  
\- Je pense que si on se décale pas, on va se prendre un coup.  
\- Probabilité pour que ça arrive en vrai ?  
\- Zéro-pour-cent, foutue fantaisie.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Peter atterrit sur les épaules de Wade, son entre-jambes pressée contre le visage du mercenaire tandis qu'il se fit plus lourd sur les épaules de ce dernier. Wade pensait qu'il serait furax d'être dans une position si embarrassante, mais Peter ne bougeait pas.

\- Oh mon dieu, on a tué Spider-man.  
\- Wade a tué Spider-man. La honte. On va faire comment maintenant ?  
\- Hey, les deux têtes de phallus, faudrait peut-être pas l'enterrer vivant. Il respire, et j'entends son ventre gargouiller.  
\- Ah bah ça pour être proche, tu l'es, t'as même ta face sur sa bi-  
\- Biographie  
\- T'as un problème avec le mot bi-  
\- Biochimie.  
\- Putain vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Bah ouais, la biochimie c'est genre quand tu étudies la biochimie.  
\- Ha, sacré génie.  
\- Mais putain non ! Ça veut dire que on a un Spidey évanoui et qu'on va s'en occuper !  
\- Oooooooh ! Le bon plan !

Le sourire de Wade s'élargit sous son masque alors qu'il tapotait les fesses de l'inconscient avant de le faire lentement descendre de son perchoir et le porter comme une princesse. Le mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de reluquer l'adolescent qui contre lui, semblait bien chétif.

\- Il est plus petit en vrai … C'est fou comme la télé ça agrandit les gens. Vous saviez que l'acteur de Wolverine portait des semelles pour paraître plus grand ? Et ben maintenant vous le savez ! ~

Hochant doucement la tête comme pour confirmer lui même sa petite anecdote, Wade appuya ensuite sur sa ceinture de téléportation et se retrouva dans son salon. Sans perdre de temps, il rejoint sa chambre et déposa Peter sur son lit sans aucune douceur. Il avait aligné le corps de l'araignée et son lit puis l'avait laissé tomber comme une vulgaire pierre.

\- J'aimerais bien m'excuser pour cette action, mais étant donné que l'auteur à voulut être un con et balancer mon baby-boy comme une merde …. Good night Spidey. ~

Wade lança un mauvais regard vers l'auteur puis revint sur Peter qu'il embrassa sur le front avant de s'éclipser. Tout excité comme jamais, il se posa ( ou plutôt se vautra ) sur son canapé avec toute la grâce d'un phoque puis enleva ses chaussures qu'il laissa trainer derrière le mobilier avant d'allumer la télé histoire de faire passer un peu le temps. Ai-je mentionné le fait que Wade était « tout excité comme jamais » ? Car ce dernier se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil et se leva d'un coup de rein avant de rejoindre la cuisine et sortir farine, œuf, lait …

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Il est quatre heure du matin putain.  
\- Je cuisine pour passer le temps, ça se voit pas tête de cul ?  
\- On est parti pour huit heure de cuisine.  
\- Vous pouvez pas genre cuisiner dans le noir ? J'ai besoin de repos pour être au max, vous connaissez les conditions d'hygiène de vie par hasard ?  
\- Ta gueule rabat-joie.  
\- Il pourrait quand même se mater un film de boules et partir dormir comme il le fait toujours quoi.

Wade leva la cuillère en bois et se frappa le crâne une fois, puis deux, avant de répondre, bougon.

\- Crois moi quand il se réveillera, il va tomber amoureux de ma cuisine. On attrape les hommes avec leurs estomac, c'est bien connu comme citation.  
\- C'est de qui ? Encore tiré d'un film pour nanas ?  
\- J'sais pas, et j'crois sincèrement que je m'en bat les steaks.  
\- On ira googler après …

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ce qui réveilla l'araignée ne fut pas l'odeur des pancakes tout frais, ni le fait qu'il soit lové dans la couette de Wade qui tenait si chaud au point d'en mourir de chaleur, non … Ce qui réveilla Peter était une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il entendait dans la pièce juste à coté à travers le mur qui ne semblait pas bien épais. Maye n'était pas du genre à écouter ce genre de musique … Ou, si ? Alors il ne l'avait jamais surprise à l'écouter. Le héros ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa trop rapidement, son mal de crâne le rappelant à l'ordre.

\- Bon sang ….

Marmonna l'araignée qui frotta la bosse sur son front et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait encore son masque, à un détail près, il était relevé jusqu'au dessus de son nez. Il regarda ensuite ses main et se palpa un peu partout, il avait encore son costume sur lui. Mais le hic, le hic c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir parcourut la moitié du chemin puis il avait croisé …

\- Deadpool !

S'étrangla ce dernier qui remua dans les draps pour s'extirper de là avant de tomber par terre, renversant la lampe posée sur la table de nuit avec son pied qui avait percuté le mobilier. Merde. Pensa-t-il, lui qui aurait voulut se faire discret et se tirer d'ici au plus vite. Avec horreur il découvrit qu'il n'avait plus aucuns moyens de se défendre, ses deux gadgets lanceurs de toiles manquaient. Quoi qu'il ne lui en restait qu'un seul depuis le combat contre Max mais là … Son sixième sens était en alerte.

\- Spidey ?

Fuck ! Siffla Peter qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors que le mercenaire se rapprochait de façon imminente jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes envahit la chambre, faisant gronder le ventre de Peter qui recula brusquement alors que Wade s'engageait dans la chambre, bloquant le passage à la porte.

\- Bien dormis baby-boy ? ~  
\- Q-Quoi … ?

Wade alluma la lumière et fit la moue en découvrant un Spider-man plus que hostile à son égard.

\- Spidey, c'est pas sympa, çaaa. Je t'ai mené ici dans ma super casa pour que tu puisses te reposer, t'aurais voulut que je te laisse sur ce toit et te faire violer par n'importe qui alors que tu étais inconscient ? Je suis peut-être un monstre, okay, mais j'ai un cœur qui bat sous ce lycra rouge moule-burnes.  
\- C'est chez toi ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as … Enfin, je veux dire, maintenant je sais où tu habites, t'as pas peur que, je sais pas, que je t'arrêtes ?

Peter s'était remit sur ses pieds doucement et se détendit légèrement. Mais l'araignée préférait rester prudent, sait-on jamais avec ce malade mentale. Il resta à sa place tandis que Wade était secoué par un petit rire.

\- Spidey … On est amis non ? Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que tu aurais fait de même pour moi, je me trompe ?  
\- Sur toute la ligne ! Pourquoi j'hébergerais un mercenaire chez moi ?! Je suis le héros de New-York, pas hébergeur de criminel !  
\- Ugh … Tu sais, faut vraiment que tu viennes en mission avec moi pour voir ce que je fais, tu verrais que c'est pas aussi « criminel » que ça, enfin, un peu, mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu récoltes avec ton travail, mh ?  
\- Rien. Je ne demande pas d'argent en retour.  
\- Et c'est bien ça ton problème hu, bref, tu veux manger ou pas ? Ton ventre devient vraiment dérangeant en fait …  
\- Tais toi.

Coupa Peter qui s'approcha de Wade et lui fit signe de le laisser passer. Le mercenaire s'écarta du cadre de la porte et l'invita à rejoindre la pièce principale de la maison qui était dominait par toutes sortes d'armes. Bon sang, il avait tout une panoplie … Lance-roquettes, sniper, fusil de chasse, pistolet, couteau de toutes les tailles, une hache ?! Des boites de balles par centaines et des grenades avec le logo de Deadpool … Bon sang.

\- Assis toi là, et désolé pour le bordel, j'avais pas prévu que ma petite araignée viendrait me rendre visite.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a mené ici, Deadpool.  
\- Oh pitié Spidey, appelles moi Wade !

Peter ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir alors que Wade revenait avec un plateau impressionnant submergé par on ne sait combien de pancakes encore tout chaud. Maladroit, le mercenaire en fit tomber quelques uns qui rejoignirent des bouts de nourriture qui ressemblait à de la … Pizza … ? Difficile à dire quand c'était recouvert de moisissure. L'araignée renifla presque dégouté avant que son hôte ne pose le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit près de Peter qui fit en sorte de se décaler mais il était déjà collé à l'accoudoir.

\- Wade.  
\- Ouiiii ?  
\- Tu peux te décaler juste un tout petit peu ?

Ce dernier jeta un regard à Peter et se décala d'un micromètre. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer l'araignée qui prit sur lui et attrapa un pancakes qu'il porta à sa bouche mais se stoppa net.

\- …. Tu veux bien ne pas me regarder quand je mange, c'est gênant.

Heureusement que le masque était là pour cacher ses rougeurs ainsi que le pancake derrière lequel il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. C'était quoi son problème ?! Il lui disait de ne pas le regarder et à la place de faire ce qu'il lui disait, il posait sa main sur sa cuisse ?!

\- Wade.  
\- Oui mon chou ?  
\- Tu tiens à ta main ?  
\- Autant que toi tu tiens à ton cul, pourquoi ?  
\- Ta main. Enlèves là de ma cuisse.

Peter fut soulagé que ce dernier l'écoute et put commencer à manger de nouveau mais Wade n'avait fait que mine d'enlever sa main et la replaça cette fois plus haut. Le coup parti seul et le mercenaire se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la mâchoire endolorit par un coup puissant.

\- Oh … T'as vraiment un coup de poing du tonnerre Spidey !  
\- Mais ça va pas ?! J'ai faillit avaler de travers à cause de toi !  
\- Oh mon dieu, tu pourrais avaler autre chose de travers dans quelques minutes si tu me pompes mais franchement je ne te souhaites pas ça, je préfèrerais que tu avales simplement com-  
\- WADE ! Là fermes ! Tais toi bon sang !

Peter le frappa de nouveau et de mauvaise humeur cracha de façon désagréable.

\- Si tu veux qu'on devienne amis, arrêtes tout de suite ce genre de conneries, tu m'entends ?! J'suis assez clair, Wade ?!

Peter crut un instant que Wade n'avait pas entendu ou qu'il faisait la sourde oreille mais bien au contraire … Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes et souffla.

\- Tu peux répéter ?  
\- …. Arrêtes tes conneries.  
\- Non, non, pas ça ! Juste avant !  
\- … Si tu veux qu'on devienne amis, arrêtes de faire le con.  
\- … T'es sérieux Spidey ?! Vrai de vrai ? On va devenir potes ?!  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dis.

Le mercenaire fut secoué par une tel énergie qu'il en tomba du canapé. Il sautilla comme un gamin en faisant le tour du canapé en chantant le thème de Spider-man sous le regard blasé de l'araignée qui engouffrait son quatrième pancake. C'était pas mauvais, vraiment, mais si seulement il pouvait manger dans le silence et pas à coté d'un énergumène qui sautait partout jusqu'à ce que la voisine frappe le plafond de son balaie.

\- Spidey, on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et vous lecteurs, souvenez-vous bien de cette phrase « Army of two » parce que ce serait le titre d'un de chapitres !  
\- … De quoi tu parles? Et sil te plait, arrêtes de gesticuler, tu me donnes mal au cœur …  
\- Rien ! Laisse, c'est entre eux et moi, t'peux pas comprendre.  
\- Effectivement, non …

Soupira l'araignée qui étira ses pieds, enfin rassasié avant de lancer un regard vers Wade.

\- Tu aurais pas vu mon sac par hasard ?  
\- Ha, ton sac ? Il est au pied du lit, pourquoi, tu t'en vas déjà ?  
\- Ouais … Je dois aider ma Tante.  
\- Mhhh, la famille. Ok. Je comprends. T'en fais pas. Tu sais, tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras ici he, eh. Ici, mi casa tu casa !  
\- J'y penserais, Wade, vraiment. Au fait, tu as touché mon lance-toile ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai un peu joué avec … Je l'ai mis dans ton sac.

Fit Wade d'un air piteux comme un gamin prit sur le fait, sauf que le mercenaire était franc et fit gagner du temps au plus jeune en disant directement la vérité. Il secoua la tête, lasse, puis répondit en massant l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il se levait.

\- C'est pas des joues Wade, enfin c'est pas grave. Avant que je m'en aille, t'as pas un truc contre le mal de crâne ?  
\- T'as mal à la tête ? T'veux un paracétamoule ?  
\- Pitié Wade, tais toi et donnes moi quelque chose …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai jamais été doué pour les fins, alors, c'est tout caca ... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre est satisfaisant. J'ai envie de poursuivre mon objectif du début c'est à dire de suivre "un peu" la trame du film histoire de pouvoir me placer correctement dans l'histoire. Je voudrais vraiment ne pas précipiter les choses entre Wade et Peter car Gwen est là, et Peter aime Gwen, m'voyez ?


	4. Army Of Two

« Chers Journal,  
aujourd'hui, moi, Wade Wilson, est victime d'une peine de cœur que je ne peux contrôler. ( note à moi même : j'essuie ma morve sur ma feuille actuellement. Mais ça fera plus collector si je venais à vendre ce journal intime ! ) Pour la soixantième fois cette semaine, Spidey m'a recalé. J'ai pourtant tout essayé. Les fleurs, les poèmes d'amour, même l'inviter au restaurant ! Quoi que, à moins que … Malheur, ne se serait-il pas rendu compte que nos repas sur le building avec tacos et chimichangas étaient ... Des rendez-vous galants ?! Par la barbiche de Thor ! »

Wade se leva brusquement et jeta le feuille de papier toilette sur laquelle il était entrain d'écrire avec un stylo bille puis tira la chasse-d'eau avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

\- MERDE !  
\- C'est l'cas de le dire.  
\- Comment j'vais vendre mon journal maint'nant ?! J'avais écris des moments clés de ma vie !  
\- C'est ce que tu risques quand tu écris sur du PQ avant de t'essuyer le derche.  
\- Surtout après un repas mexicain …  
\- Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup les gars. Au fait, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Le mercenaire remonta sa main doucement sur son crâne dégarnie qu'il grattouilla doucement tout en rejoignant son séjour toujours aussi chaleureux qu'une maison après le passage d'une gentille araignée qui avait fait le ménage pour lui avec son costume moulant et un tablier avec comme pour inscription ''kiss the cook'' il ne manquait plus qu'il ait les fesses à l'air pour …

\- Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! WADE !  
\- Pardon l'auteur. Ma main à glisser sur ton clavier.  
\- J'te jure Wade …  
\- Mais je suis sûr que les lecteurs ont apprécié ? Vraie ? Dites le nous en review !  
\- Wade.  
\- Okay, c'toi le chef.

Le mercenaire remonta sa main doucement sur son crâne dégarnie qu'il grattouilla doucement tout en rejoignant son séjour toujours aussi chaleureux qu'une maison après le passage d'une bombe nucléaire qui aurait ravagée la moitié de l'habitation. Wade se posa sur son canapé avec une bière à la main et parcouru des réseaux sociaux à la recherche de quelconque potins et ce qu'il vu lui fit avaler de travers son breuvage qu'il recracha par le nez.

\- Spider-man est célibataire?!  
\- Et toi marié, divorcé, libre enfin on s'y retrouve plus.  
\- Ma promise s'appelle Death, on pourra être ensemble quand je serais mort et ça veut dire … Jamais.  
\- J'aurais presque envie de pleurer pour toi.  
\- Je t'en prie, au moins, j'pas besoin de t'offrir de mouchoir.  
\- Le geste m'aurait trop ému, en effet …

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

\- J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui.  
\- Harry … Harry Osborn ?

Peter hocha doucement la tête en coupant une patate dans le sens de la longueur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers sa tante, il vit qu'elle attendait qu'il continue dans sa lancée, evidemment.

\- Son père est décédé dans la semaine, j'ai eu vent de son retour à New-York alors je suis passé le voir. Il a prit la tête de son entreprise familliale. Pas mal hein ? Il a mon âge et il est déjà directeur.  
\- C'est malheureux pour lui en effet. Mais tu sais Peter, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.  
\- C'est sûr, mais ça aide un peu. Mais la bonté des personnes font de ces gens des personnes riches.  
\- C'est ce que ton oncle aurait dit.

La veille femme le regarda avec un sourire en coin, fier du raisonnement de son petit protégé. Peter n'était pas jaloux de Harry, loin de là. Il avait sa petite vie, ses habitudes et c'était secrètement le super-héros de New-York. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis sept ans, voir huit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé de l'avis de Peter. Le fils de Osborn l'avait appelé un soir, mal en point. L'araignée avait alors apprit qu'il était atteint d'une maladie héréditaire. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais son meilleur ami lui avait fait une demande surprenante qui lui avait retourné les tripes. Trouver Spider-man et lui rapporter son sang pour le soigner. Peter n'avait rien osé dire sur le moment, sachant pertinemment que Harry croirait qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider. Peut-être qu'il écouterait Spider-man en personne. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. La peur de mourir rendait Harry agressif. Qu'est-ce qui était pire que de voir son meilleur ami mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Peter, tes patates vont refroidir. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as une petite mine.  
\- Mh ? Oui, t'en fais pas May.

Peter adressa un sourire à sa tante tout en finissant son repas à la va-vite. Une fois son assiette vide, il se leva et débarrassa avant d'embrasser sa tante sur la tempe.

\- Ne m'attend pas pour te coucher, je ne rentre pas tard, d'accord ?  
\- Mh, va. Je regarderais la télé en attendant.  
\- May …  
\- Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de regarder la télé, je suis une grande fille.  
\- Pff, tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça …

Un autre baiser déposé sur le front cette fois, puis Peter attrapa son sac à dos qu'il fit glisser dans son dos puis sorti de chez Maye.

L'araignée prit le bus jusqu'au centre-ville et une fois arrivé à bon port, se changea rapidement dans l'ombre d'une ruelle avant de grimper le plus haut possible sur un building. THE Building. Car il eut le temps de poser la pointe de sa chaussure sur la surface du toit que déjà il entendait la voix rauque du mercenaire.

\- Spidey ! ~ T'es en avance ce soir, c'quoi le plan today ?  
\- Bon soir Wade.

Soupira Peter qui s'assit juste à coté de Deadpool, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, bien qu'elles soient immobile, à l'inverse de son collègue qui les balancer doucement sur un rythme que seul lui pouvait entendre.

\- Le programme ce soir ? Tu crois sérieusement que je sais quand va se passer un crime ?  
\- Oh, heu, non. Ouais … C'était con comme question. OH ! J'en ai une bien meilleur ! J'ai lu ça sur Twitter.  
\- Twi-quoi ? Twitter ?  
\- Ouais, le site avec cent-quarante caractères pour écrire, les Hashtag et tout …  
\- Connais pas. Et donc, ta question ?  
\- Mh, t'es célibataire ?

Peter tourna la tête vers lui. L'angoisse grimpa dans son organisme mais il n'en montra rien, enfin, facile à cacher sous un masque. Il ne fallait juste pas que sa voix le trahisse, or, elle sonnait furieuse.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi encore cette question, Wade ?! T'en a pas marre de me harceler nuits et jours ?!  
\- Calmos Web-head ! Je demandais juste !

L'araignée se détendit. En réalité, il avait eut peur que Wade ait découvert son identité secrète et qu'il savait pour Gwen. Inspirant profondément, le héros secoua les épaules et répondit avec nonchalance.

\- J'avais une petite amie. On est plus ensemble. Depuis que je suis Spider-man, c'est comme si tout nous éloignait. Pourtant, je pense souvent à elle. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Oups. Peter en avait peut-être un peu trop dit ? Mais avec Wade, il avait cette impression qu'il pouvait tout lui confier car … Il était fort possible que le mercenaire oublie aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Quant à ce dernier, il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la route juste en bas. Spider-man se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser Wade à ce moment. Tout était possible.

\- Je vois ...

Fit le mercenaire avec un ton de voix qui prit Peter au dépourvu. Si doux. Compréhensif peut-être ?

\- Tu es libre comme le vent, mais tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Bordel c'est tellement dommage !

Le voilà de retour, soupira Peter qui se massa le front qui semblait douloureux.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te tracassait Wade ? Sérieusement … J'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas pour les hommes aussi, j'ai, simplement jamais essayé.  
\- CA VEUT DIRE QUE J'AI MES CHANCES ?!  
\- Absolument pas !

Peter le frappa au niveau de l'épaule pour le faire reculer. L'enthousiasme de Wade pour ce genre de chose était vraiment effrayante. L'araignée avait beau avoir sa confidence arrogante derrière le masque, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune adulte en pleine découverte de lui même. Peter ramena ses genoux contre son torse en maintenant ses tibias avec ses mains pour tourna la tête vers Wade qui tapotait le sol du bout de son indexe, une moue sur le visage. Le brunet se mit à rire et donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes du plus âgé.

\- Wade, boudes pas. On dirait un gosse …

Ledit Wade leva les yeux vers Peter et ouvrit grand les bras. Il resta comme ça l'espace de trente secondes puis comme l'araignée n'avait pas l'air de saisir, il inclina la tête sur le coté.

\- T'attends le déluge pour me faire un câlin où tu sais pas en faire ?  
\- Qui t'as dit que j'allais t'en faire un ?

Rétorqua Peter sur un ton de défis qui souriait derrière son masque, beaucoup moins expressif que celui de Wade. Alors que le mercenaire à la grande bouche allait pour l'attraper et le forcer dans une étreinte musclée, Peter se raidit lorsqu'il entendit une explosion.

\- Wade ! C'est l'moment de bouger !  
\- Oh, j'adore quand tu parles comme ça ma p'tite araignée ! Un pour tous, tous pour Spidey !

Peter secoua la tête, faisant abstraction du mauvais jeu de mots de Wade et s'élança dans le vide. Il ne regarda pas si le mercenaire le suivait car il devait se rendre à toute vitesse devant la bâtiment en feu qui dégageait une épaisse fumée noir. Lorsque Peter posa ses pieds à terre, il rejoint les rescapés et demanda un rapide constat.

\- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Vous savez si il reste des personnes ?!

Un homme de taille moyenne toussota, prit par une quinte de toux puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du Héros pour s'y appuyer un peu.

\- Il reste une famille, parents, et deux enfants … Avec un chien … Faites vite Spider-man !  
\- Comptez sur moi.

Une paroi du bâtiment s'écroula et Peter n'était pas certain qu'il reste encore des personnes vivantes à l'intérieur à la vue des flammes qui dévoraient les appartements. Mais l'araignée entendit un aboiement. Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait trop tard.

\- Mettez vous à l'abri, et tachez de ne rien faire de stupide !

L'araignée aligna ses deux poignets et tira deux toiles sur chaque coté du bâtiment. 0 la manière d'un lance pierre, il se hissa comme un boulet sur une première fenêtre déjà brisé et entra sans mal dans ce qui était une chambre d'enfants. Ambiance chaotique. Il ne devait pas rester ici très longtemps, son costume commençait déjà à roussir à cause de l'intensité des flammes qui venaient lécher par moment ses jambes.  
\- Y a quelqu'un ?! Montrez-vous !

La fumée épaisse rendait la progression difficile, surtout quand le pilier porteur était fait de bois et menaçait de se fendre en deux. Il fallait qu'il sorte rapidement les civils d'ici avant que l'appartement ne s'écroule. Par miracle, le chien dont avait parlé l'homme vint à la rencontre de Peter et lui jappa dessus plusieurs fois.

\- Okay l'ami, je te suis, montre moi où sont cachés tes maitres !

C'était peut-être stupide de parler comme cela à un animale, mais ça motivait Peter. Et comme si le canidé l'avait comprit, il se retourna et détala vers une pièce dans laquelle une petite fille et surement son grand frère ( pas plus âgé ) se protégeaient dans la salle de bain, recroquevillés dans la baignoire.

\- Spider-man ! Je savais que tu viendrais !

S'écria le garçon qui serra sa petite sœur contre lui de façon protectrice. Peter était soulagé, mais rien n'était encore joué.

\- Allé les enfants, il est temps de me montrer à quel points vous êtes courageux ! D'accord ? On va sortir de là. Alors toi, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Vincent ! Et ma sœur s'appelle Angelina !  
\- Okay ! Vincent, tu vas grimper sur mon dos et je vais prendre ta sœur dans mes bras. D'accord ? Allé on fait vite ! Vos parents, vous savez où sont vos parents ?

Alors que les enfants s'exécutaient, Peter rejoignit une première fenêtre mais la voix de Angelina l'interpella.

\- Spark ! On doit prendre Spark aussi !  
\- J'irais chercher ton chien après, pour l'instant ma priorité, c'est vous !

Même si le chien à autant le droit de vivre que vous, pensa Peter en son fort intérieur avant de tirer une toile et s'extirper de cet enfer. Il sentait Vincent qui s'accrochait fort à lui dans son dos alors que la petite Angelina se cramponnait, soutenue par un bras de l'araignée. Le brunet se déposa sur le toit d'une ambulance et ne perdit pas de temps pour donner les enfants à une personne qualifiée avant de retourner dans le feu de l'action.

De retour dans la fournaise, Peter revit le chien qui cette fois était allongé sur son flanc, inerte. Avec une pointe au cœur, l'araignée se concentra sur les parents qu'il tenta d'appeler mais aucuns des deux ne répondit. Une porte était fermée, Peter n'hésita pas et profita de la structure fragilisée par les flammes pour dégager le chemin. La fumée commençait à lui faire tourner la tête mais le héros devait tenir bon.

Au sol étaient allongés le couple en question qui se tenaient la main. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de respirer et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Un nouveau pincement au cœur fit monter la bile dans la gorge de l'araignée qui espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

\- Spidey ! T'es où ?! Punaise c'est pire que l'enfer ici !

Peter reconnu la voix de Wade qui arrivait juste au bon moment ! Soulagée, l'araignée se dit qu'il pouvait désormais les sauver en même temps, sans faire d'aller retour et prendre le risque des les perdre. Le mercenaire traversa le plancher fragilisé par les flammes et atterrit lourdement sur le dos derrière Peter.

\- Wade ! On peut dire que tu tombes à pic, aide moi avec ces deux là!  
\- Ah, ah, bien envoyé.

Deadpool ne mit pas longtemps pour joindre Spider-man qui soulevait déjà l'homme qui se mit à remuer faiblement. C'était bon signe. Mais quand-est-il de la mère ? Wade ne posa pas de question et souleva cette dernière qui également montra des signes de vie.

\- Faut pas rester là, ils vont mourir ! Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser ta ceinture à quatre ?  
\- Et comment ! C'est de la technologie de pointe mon arachnide préféré !  
\- Wade !  
\- Ok ok ! Téléportatiooooon !

L'air frais vint enfin mordre la peau sous le costume de Peter lorsqu'il constata qu'il étaient dehors, devant la même ambulance sur laquelle il avait atterrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Les ambulanciers vinrent récupérer les deux parents, mais avant que Wade ne puisse parler, Peter tira une toile et chuchota précipitamment.

\- J'ai encore une chose à faire, je reviens ! Wade ? Sois sage !

Le plus âgé le regarda sans comprendre mais le laissa faire, hochant doucement la tête. De toute façon, pourquoi le retenir ?

Peter revint une minute plus tard avec le corps de l'animale, le dénommé Spark. Wade devait bien se demandait pourquoi Peter revenait avec le cadavre d'un chien. Mais l'araignée se justifia avec peine.

\- C'est un héros lui aussi. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas trouvé les enfants. Pas besoin d'être humain pour faire des actes héroïques. J'ai pas su le sauver. Ce que je peux faire, c'est le donner à sa famille pour qu'elle l'enterre comme il se doit. Ne pas le laisser là haut, c'était pas sa place.

Wade hocha doucement la tête et caressa doucement le haut du crâne de l'animale avant que Peter ne le dépose au sol, et qu'une personne aimable ne le recouvre d'un habit blanc.

Vincent tira doucement sur le costume de Spider-man et chuchota doucement à l'intention de l'araignée.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauver, Angelina, papa, maman et moi. Spark ne reviendra pas … Mais, c'est vrai qu'il est mort en héros. On ne l'oubliera pas, tout comme toi.

Ému, Peter s'accroupit sur le petit garçon et le serra doucement dans ses bras. L'araignée était tout aussi reconnaissant de la fidélité de ses ''fans''. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur de se dire que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vain.

Lasse, les muscles endoloris, les poumons douloureux Peter s'adossa au mur alors qu'il glissait lentement sur le sol pour s'asseoir. Son costume était brulé par endroit, taché de suie mais ce n'était que du matériel, rien de très grave. Pourtant, après cet effort, le ventre de l'araignée se mit à gargouiller furieusement. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille du mercenaire qui ouvrit une de ses poches sur sa ceinture et en tira une barre de céréales.

\- Tiens, laissa pas ton ventre dominer le sons de ta respiration mélodieuse mon chou.  
\- Si seulement je ne sifflais pas à cause de cette satanée fumée …

Rétorqua l'araignée qui attrapa la barre tendu par Wade et souleva son masque pour croquer un bout. L'envie d'enlever son masque prit Peter, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance en Wade. C'était Deadpool. Un mercenaire sans pitié, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Peut-être qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le tuer ?

\- Dis, tu veux venir jouer aux jeux vidéos chez moi puis regarder un film avec une commande de sushsi ?

Comme là par exemple. Le plan typique pour attirer spider-man dans son antre, le tuer, où peut-être que Peter était trop paranoïaque …

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Répondit l'araignée sans vraiment y avoir réfléchit et déjà il se retrouvait assis sur le canapé de Wade, le mercenaire assit juste à coté avec une bière.

\- T'en veux une ?  
\- Non … Je bois pas. Par contre, je peux utiliser ta douche ? Je sens la suie et c'est dé-  
\- N'en dis pas plus, tu peux. J'vais commander les sushi ! Tu pourras gouter mon nem !  
\- C'est chinois …  
\- Alors on commande chinois ?  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Où on peut commander Mexicain, comme ça tu pourras gouter à ma tortillas !

Peter se leva et donna une petite tape amicale sur le haut du crâne du mercenaire. Son sourire visible dut au fait que son masque était relevé, l'araignée souffla.

\- Je te jure, tes blagues sont lourdes. J'espère que quand je sortirais, la commande sera là. Mh ?

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\

\- Je rêve ou Spidey vient de nous faire un clin-d'œil avec sourire de crâneur ?  
\- Il a caressé son petit crâne chauve avec passion !  
\- Quand tu parles de petit crâne chauve je pense à ma bi-  
\- Bicarbonate.  
\- T'es encore là toi ?  
\- J'ai toujours était là.  
\- Ouais ben fais pas le rabat-joie. On se rapproche du but avec Spidey. Il a sourit. T'as vu son sourire ? Son sourire …

Wade ferma les yeux pour se remémorer de ce petit rictus sur le visage de son araignée chérie. Mais on est jamais tranquille quand notre boite crânienne fait office de logement pour deux voix bien bavarde.

\- Tu dois pas commander un truc ? Faudrait pas que Spidey se casse à cause de ton incompétence.  
\- Donc, Chinois, Japonais, ou Mexicain ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas Italien ? Une bonne Pizza.  
\- Laisse tomber .. Y a tellement de boites de pizza dans cet appart' qu'on pourrait faire un monument à l'échelle Wade Wilson.  
\- De l'art contemporain tu veux dire.  
\- Parfaitement, même si je comprend pas vraiment certains artistes.  
\- T'as d'jà vu la vidéo de celle qui chie des œufs et que, quand ça éclate par terre ça fait de la peinture ?  
\- Ouais, fucking génius ! On devrait s'y mettre nous aussi !

Wade soupira d'agacement et secoua la tête pour envoyer valser les deux voix dans sa tête contre les parois de sa boite crânienne histoire des les assomer.

\- Loupé l'auteur ! On est toujours en vie !  
\- Par pitié les gars, on peut avancer ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oui auteur, vas-y. Pardon.  
\- Merci ….

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\

Peter avait fait en sorte de prendre son temps, nettoyant chaque parties de son corps avec minutie. Certaines tâches ne partiraient pas de si tôt mais son facteur guérisseur ferait partir ses brûlures plus rapidement qu'un système humain basique. Il se sécha les cheveux, enfilant de nouveau son costume sous ses habits ( on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer à New-York ) puis alors qu'il coiffait sa chevelure brune indomptable, il tomba avec amusement sur la brosse à dents de Wade. Sérieusement. Dora l'exploratrice ? L'araignée se mit à rire. Quel numéro … Enfilant son masque, il ne laissa que sa bouche découverte et sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Wade venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte au livreur et comme sur parole, c'était sushi ce soir. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas froid pour terminer cette soirée étouffante. Excellent timing.

\- Wade …

Soupira le plus petit des deux avec amusement. Secouant la tête avec une main sur son visage pour en cacher une partie, Peter s'assit sur le canapé et prit les boites de DVD que Wade avait surement sélectionné avec soins.

\- Sérieusement ? On va se faire une soirée Disney ?

Ne levant même pas le regard vers le mercenaire, l'araignée fit glisser les pochettes en plastique pour y lire plusieurs titres comme : Mulan, Kuzco : L'empereur Mégalo, Rox et Rouky …

\- Ouais ! Juste après notre petite mise à mort sur rainbow six siège !

Répondit Wade qui sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé pour s'asseoir à coté de l'araignée. Le mercenaire avait engouffré deux sushi et postillonna sur le masque de Peter qui soupira, essuyant les quelques grains de riz collés sur sa joue.

\- A moins que tu sois trop mauvais perdant eeeet que je gagne haut la main ?

Taquina le mercenaire qui lança un regard de défi au jeune homme qui senti une pointe de rivalité monter en lui. Peter n'aimait pas que l'on vende la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir abattu !

\- Pardon ? C'toi qui va te prendre la raclée de ta vie mon grand ! J''ai peut-être pas l'air, mais quand j'ai du temps libre, j'aime jouer aux jeux vidéos.  
\- Ha ! Ah ! Neeerrd ! Alors je propose un truc !  
\- Quoi donc ?

Peter croisa les bras sur son torse, le menton assez haut pour mettre en évidence son arrogance qui déclencha chez Wade une mini montée d'adrénaline. Les jeux allaient être intéressant.

\- Okay, si je gagne, tu fais tomber le masque. Par contre, si tu gagnes, c'est l'inverse. Marché conclu ?

Peter resta sceptique devant la main tendu de Wade. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Dévoiler son identité secrète, c'était le risque de mettre ce qui lui restait de sa famille en danger.

\- Non. Si je gagne, je te donne uniquement mon prénom. C'est ça, ou je m'en vais maintenant.

Sur un ton ferme, Peter tendit sa main à sa tour et à son plus grand soulagement, Wade hocha la tête, serrant sa main alors qu'il prenait les manettes sur la table basse et lança d'un ton enjoué.

\- Parfait ! J'accepte. Mais je tiens à te dire, qu'il faudra que tu te prépares psychologiquement à te prendre la honte de ta vie !  
\- Cause toujours, je soutiens le fait que c'est moi qui vais te faire pleurer comme un gros bébé à sa maman !

Peter attrapa un sushi qu'il avala d'une traite et bizarrement lorsqu'il se tourna vers Wade, toutes gênes avaient disparues à son égard. Il était à l'aise avec lui. Si naturel. Il était peut-être lourdingue, capricieux, gamin et mégalo, mais … C'était un bon ami. Surtout avec lui. Était-ce parce que c'était un fan de Spider-man ? Peut-être que Peter profiterait de ce fait pour avoir le mercenaire de son coté et l'utiliser à son avantager ou encore, avoir la possibilité de le surveiller ? Non. Hors de question. Peter n'était pas un manipulateur. Il se surprenait même à appréciait Deadpool.

\- T'es prêts ?  
\- C'est quand tu veux Wade.

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Demanda Wade en posant doucement sa manette sur la table base, collant lentement son dos sur le dossier du canapé, une de ses chevilles reposant sur son genoux. Peter sentait bien que ce dernier avait du mal à cacher sa jubilation derrière son masque, mais surtout sa voix. Wade avait battu l'araignée haut la main avec la score de six victoire contre trois. Quant au brunet, il restait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Il avait été … Impuissant. Et pourtant ! Pourtant, c'était un des meilleurs joueurs. Il avait passé des heures entière à jouer en ligne et jamais personne ne l'avait encore battu à ce jeu. Personne.

\- Mais j'dois dire que tu t'es bien débrouillé, d'habitude j'ai pas de mal mais là !  
\- … T'as fait comment ? Même avec mon spidey-sense j'ai pas réussi à prévoir tes mouvements.  
\- Quooooiii ? T'as utilisé ton pouvoir contre moi ?! Tricheur ! Vilaine araignée !  
\- Tu m'as battu, alors ça compte pas, idiot. Bon. Je te dois quelque chose.

Wade hocha la tête comme un gamin alors qu'il mettait sa console en veille puis il alluma un vieux lecteur de DVD d'où il retira un CD au titre bizarroïde : Boku No Pico qu'il jeta par la fenêtre, ce qui fit sursauter l'araignée.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- J'veux pas que les lecteurs s'imaginent des trucs !  
\- Mh .. Enfin bref. Mon prénom, c'est Peter.  
\- Peter ?

Ronronna le mercenaire qui jeta un regard en coin à l'araignée alors qu'il inséra Bambi dans le lecteur.

\- Peter. ~  
\- Ho, pitié, tu peux éviter de le dire tout le temps ?  
\- Je le dirais uniquement dans ma tête maintenant, promis.

Peter secoua de nouveau la tête avec un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, se collant contre le coin du canapé, tirant sur lui la couette alors que Wade allongeait ses jambes sur la table basse, poussant les boites de sushi par terre sans se souciait de savoir si de la nourriture reposerait par terre. Peter se mit à bailler, montrant un signe de fatigue qui n'échappa pas au mercenaire qui l'attira contre lui, déposant sa tête contre son épaule. L'araignée s'était raidit mais n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il remua un peu puis se détendit, mais pas totalement. Son sixième sens toujours en alerte au moindre danger.

Un sons lointain devint de plus en plus proche à l'oreille dy brunet alors qu'une lourde pression se fit plus oppressante contre lui avec une sensation d'humidité en prime. Tout ces éléments réveillèrent Peter qui ouvrit doucement les yeux en faisant le point sur la situation actuel. Wade dormait dans son dos, un bras enroulé autour de son torse comme si il tenait une peluche. Son ronflement léger mais audible et ce fin filet de bave qui avait coulé le long de la nuque de Peter. Dégoutant, pensa l'araignée qui se figea brusquement. Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près la peau de Wade. Ce dernier dormait avec son masque relevé jusqu'à son nez et, sa peau. Sa peau était ravagée, comme si elle avait été rongée par de l'acide. Peter tenta de s'extirper de là mais la poigne du mercenaire se renforça autour de lui suivit d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Peter … Reste encore un peu …  
\- Wade, je dois être rentré sinon Tante May va-

Boulette. Boulette. Boulette. Boulette. Furent les mots en rouges dans la tête de Peter qui se pinça les lèvres douloureusement comme pour se punir.

\- Tu reviendras ?

Demanda Wade qui relâcha la pression autour de Peter et ce dernier eut la sensation que c'était lui l'adulte qui rassurait un enfant.

\- Je reviendrais. De toute façon, on se voit demain pour notre ronde habituel, d'accord ? Sois pas en retard.  
\- Huh …

Souffla Wade à demi endormi avant que Peter n'attrape son sac. Wade le retint une dernière fois et souffla.

\- Et mon bisou ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et rejoint Wade à son chevet. Il se pencha et embrassa son front puis se redressa en souhaitant bonne nuit au mercenaire.

\- Bonne nuit Wade.  
\- A demain Petey-pie. ~  
\- Pitié ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi court ... Damn. Voilà donc le quatrième chapitre. Enfin bon ! A la prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Cartel

« Il n'y a qu'un Spider-man. Ou une femme. On ne sait pas à 100%. J'aime croire qu'il donne de l'espoir aux gens. Quel espoir ? Qu'un beau jour, tout s'arrangera. »

Peter se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre avec cette phrase qu'il qu'il avait lui même énoncé à Harry. Maintenant, il se demandait si il avait toujours la même conviction, si le mot espoir avait toujours aussi d'importance. Il n'avait plus aucune chances de pouvoir reconquérir Gwen dont il s'éloignait cruellement chaque jours qui passent. Il devait se faire à l'idée que c'était définitivement la fin.

Mais le brunet n'avait pas le temps de broyer du noir. Il fallait qu'il se fasse violence, qu'il bouge un peu. Ce soir était une excellente occasion d'oublier un peu la pression dans sa tête que représentait la jeune blondinette, il retrouvait Deadpool, le mercenaire le plus fou qu'il connaisse (quoi que, dis en passant, c'était le seul qu'il connaissait en même temps) à leur point de rendez-vous habituel.

Il était encore trop tôt pour partir en patrouille et l'ennuie commençait à faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Machinalement et sans même s'en apercevoir, il sorti son téléphone de la poche de son jean et déverrouilla l'écran qui afficha une photo de Gwen et lui faisant des grimaces horribles, mais ce moment là avait été si magique. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Envoyant valser le téléphone sur le lit, il se leva pour attraper son MP3 et une paire d'écouteur avant de s'allonger de nouveau dans son lit pour s'enfermer dans sa bulle au moins une heure.

Les yeux fermés, il tenta de s'immerger dans son monde mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se concentra sur un point précis sans vraiment qu'il ne le veuille. Son armoire ouverte laissait paraître la sacoche de son père qui détenait une énigme dont il n'avait même pas envie d'en savoir quoi que ce soit, alors il lui tourna le dos mais … L'angoisse commença à monter doucement dans son organisme. Que représentait réellement cette sacoche ? Son père était du genre secret, vraiment secret. Alors peut-être que …. Non. Il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus.

Il se leva et ferma la porte de son armoire, claquant la porte avant de s'éloigner mais il revint sur ses pas. Il devait savoir. Alors il rouvrit la porte et attrapa la sacoche en cuire dont il déversa le contenu sur son tapis et y étudia chaque objets. Une fiche Oscorp Industries attira son attention.

\- Roosevelt 2PM … ?

Sérieusement ? Les dents du brun grincèrent. Il allait devoir se donner à fond pour trouver ce que signifiait tout ce charabia.

Il prit place sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma son ordinateur avant d'allumer google et tapa dans la barre de recherche tout bêtement : Qu'est-ce que Roosevelt ?

La jungle d'internet s'offrit à lui. Merde. Quel foutoir. C'était toujours lorsque l'on cherchait quelque chose de précis que l'on y arrivait le moins, pire, jamais ! Biographie, place d'hôtel … Roosevelt, c'était trop vaste comme simple information.

Prit par un élan d'impulsivité, il tira de son tiroir un cadre photo avec ses parent qu'il accrocha un mur puis ressorti toutes ses informations sur papier sur son père, Oscorp et se fit une véritable carte complexe sur son mur orné de rubans rouges qui rejoignaient tous un et unique visage, celui de son paternel. Trouver tout les liens n'allait pas être aussi simple.

Peter laissa ensuite tomber tout ça et descendit alors dans la cave dans laquelle il s'enferma à clé. Tante May n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait là dedans. Rassurez-vous, rien de très grave. Il rafistolait juste son lance-toiles qui avait grillé lors de son combat contre Max.

L'araignée avait perfectionné son lance toile, mais il devait trouver une solution pour éviter que son accessoire indispensable ne se fasse une nouvelle fois griller le système. Heureusement que internet existait et pouvait se rendre utile parfois. Un cours sur Youtub sur l'électricité attira son attention. Docteur Jallings Science Investigator, cours sur les batteries : The Pluses & Minuses #23.

Simple, mais efficace.

\- Plus la batterie est grande, plus la charge sera puissante ! Mais si la charge à absorber dépasse sa capacité, la batterie peut exploser !

Disait-il, merci Captain Obvious. Peter allait devoir faire quelques expériences … Avec les moyens du bord, il enfila un masque de plonger et commença en douceur avec une petite batterie qui ressemblait à une pile et même avec ça c'était déjà assez puissant puisqu'il reçu un petit choc électrique. Il étouffa un petit cri de douleur en secouant sa main et entendit la batterie exploser.

\- Pour ce genre d'expérience, portez des protections. Vous n'êtes pas invincible.

Et sacrément conducteur au passage.

\- Il va ma falloir une plus grosse batterie.

Peter bidouilla un petit stratagème de piles qui devint une sorte de batterie plus puissante que la précédente. Il attrapa une petite couverture et des gants avant de se saisir de sa pince et de l'accrocher prudemment sur la toile dont il se servait comme cobaye. Mais à peine la pince sur le fil blanc, la batterie sauta.

Première frustration qui fit monter la chaleur corporel de l'araignée qui commençait à s'énerver. Plus grosse batterie ! Qui disait grosse, disait plus de protection contre le courant. Il enfila une combinaison qui se voulait en caoutchouc, il fallait limiter les dégâts.

Une batterie de voiture trainait depuis quelques temps dans la cave, c'était peut-être le moment de s'en servir, après tout, personne n'avait de voiture dans la famille.

Une nouvelle fois, Peter dirigea la pince alimentée par la batterie et à peine les crocs posés sur la toile blanche, la matière vira au rouge et dégagea une forte énergie qui le propulsa contre le mur. La pince encore accrochée à la toile court-circuita la batterie qui se retrouva en surplus d'énergie et explosa, enflammant au passage la toile qui devint une ligne de feu horizontale à travers la cave.

Ce fut un cri pour le moins des plus comiques (et pitoyable) que lâcha le jeune Parker sous la surprise mais aussi la panique, il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il foute le feu à la maison. Heureusement qu'il avait un instincteur à proximité !

C'était une expérience raté mais Peter était trop fatigué et lasse pour s'en préoccuper maintenant. Il était tard, au diable le reste … Il voulait juste dormir quelques heures avant de partir en patrouille avec Wade.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

Apparemment, Peter avait dormis dans la cave cette nuit. C'est la sonnerie de son réveil qui le tira de son sommeil. Paresseusement, il utilisa son lance toile valide pour attraper son téléphone mais le premier objet qu'il se ramena en pleine tronche ne fut hélas pas son portable mais un petit pied de biche qui l'assomma. Maugréant contre lui même, il tira une seconde toile et cette fois, bingo, ce fut la bonne. C'était Deadpool. D'une voix ensommeillé, il décrocha.

\- Hey …  
\- Hey Spider-boy. ~

\- Salut Wade … Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Il est tôt ! Mais le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt chéri !

Peter se réveilla un peu plus. La voix de Deadpool était plutôt agaçante. De plus, le brun commençait à comprendre qu'il avait dormit toute la nuit, il avait posé un lapin à … Wade. Oh bordel. Il allait lui faire une scène ?

\- En fait, je t'appelle pour te dire que j'suis désolé pour hier.  
\- Désolé pour hier … ?

L'araignée descendit de son perchoir (oui, notre très chers héros a dormit collé au plafond) en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait put rater. Un peu inquiet, Peter craignait que Wait ait fait une bêtise, une grosse bétise.

\- Ouais .. Enfin, j'aurais put t'appeler pour te prévenir mais j'ai été prit de court alors … Voilà, désolé.  
\- Wade ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses ! Expliques toi bon sang où je raccroche.  
\- A-Attends baby-boy !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Grogna le plus jeune qui conclut que Wade était (bizarrement) mal à l'aise. Il agissait clairement comme un gamin qui avait peur de se faire gronder. On pouvait presque l'imaginer se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre les mains derrières le dos avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Ok, ok … Non mais, sérieux, j'suis désolé pour l'coup du lapin hier soir.

Quel lapin ? Pensa le brun qui ne saisit pas tout de suite. Oh. Oui. C'est bon. Il commençait à comprendre.

\- Hier t'es pas v'nu Wade ?  
\- Non, j'avais une mission importante à faire, et du coup, j'ai complétement oublié de te laisser un p'tit message. Vraiment désolé si tu as dû m'attendre ou quoi ! Je me rattraperais une prochaine fois, ce soir par exemple ? On est toujours partenaire, partenaire ?

Peter sourit bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Pour le mercenaire, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire de la sorte. C'était un rire moqueur gentil et sincère, il ne se forçait pas. Mais Wade ne comprenait pas sur le coup cette soudaine hilarité et pensa que son araignée commençait à devenir folle !

\- Pete ?  
\- Haaaa … Non … Mais ce matin, je pensais exactement la même chose. J'avais peur de t'avoir foutu un lapin parce que, j'suis resté chez moi à bidouiller mon lance-toiles qui a grillé puis j'avais pensé à dormir une heure ou deux avant de partir te retrouver mais, je viens tout juste de me réveiller.  
\- Donc, en gros, j'suis pas venu, et toi non plus, alors, pas de lapins ?  
\- Pas de lapins.  
\- Pete ?  
\- … Quoi ?  
\- C'est un putain de miracle ! Je dirais plus jamais à l'auteur que c'est un nerd qui fait un mètre moins vingt ! Je l'ai prié si fort pour qu'il arrange le coup et voilà que mon vœu se réali-  
\- Wade, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?  
\- Oopsi. Rien ! Bon, je voulais juste t'appeler pour te dire ça et, quoi d'autre …. ?

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

\- Oopsi. Rien ! Bon, je voulais juste t'appeler pour te dire ça et, quoi d'autre …. ?  
\- Ouais, quoi d'autre ?  
\- T'avais pas une mission à lui proposer par hasard ? Genre le sortir une ou deux heures de sa petite ville pour botter des culs de méchants ?  
\- Sans les tuer, bien que ce soit triste.  
\- Quel gâchis … C'est comme percer un bouton sans avoir la satisfaction de voir un truc sortir.  
\- C'était dégueulasse ça.  
\- J'confirme …  
\- Confirmer quoi Wade ?  
\- Oh ! J'viens juste de me souvenir que, j'avais besoin de ton aide !  
\- Pfftt ….

Peter pouffa pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Wade commençait réellement à apprécier ce nouveau petit trait chez l'arachnide.

\- Mon aide ? Wade Wilson à besoin de mon aide ?  
\- Pourquoi, ça étonne le grand Spider-man ?  
\- Un peu, j'pensais que tu étais pas du genre à faire équipe.  
\- Crois moi Spidey, j'adore faire équipe avec les autres, surtout avec toi, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à faire fuir les autres.  
\- C'est parce que tu as une grande gueule Wade, même toi tu arrives à te lasser de ta propre voix parfois.  
\- Ta gueule toi !

\- Pas toi Peter ! J'texpliquerais un jour, peut-être si on devient vraiment proche, genre, super-super-proche.  
\- Bon, bon viens en au fait ! Je dois aller me laver et faire une course pour ma tante.  
\- D'accord, je t'envoie ça en sms, on se retrouve ce soir.

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

Peter soupira quand le merc à la grande bouche décida enfin de raccrocher. Quelle plaie il pouvait-être parfois, non, tout le temps en fait.

Descendant de son lit de fortune, l'araignée remonta dans le salon et croisa Maye qui faisait cuire le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Peter ! Tu … Pourquoi tu étais dans la cave ?  
\- Hey tante Maye, tu vas bien ?

Un peu gêné de devoir avouer qu'il avait dormit dans la cave, Peter détourna subtilement le sujet et vint embrasser la joue de sa tantine avant de piquer un toast posé sur la table et d'amadouer la plus âgée avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas l'temps d'expliquer, j'ai des trucs prévus pour aujourd'hui, j'dois filer d'accord ?  
\- Mh, d'accord, oublie pas de manger avant !

Désignant son toast d'un signe de tête, Peter put pour une fois s'en tirer sans disputes et fila sans demander son reste dans sa chambre pour récupérer son costume de super-héros et des habits à mettre au dessus.

Une douche rapide suffit au jeune Parker pour se faire une petite beauté malgré que sa tignasse brune se montre encore et toujours aussi indomptable … Son portable vibra enfin sur le lavabo, manquant de tomber du mobilier en céramique mais Peter le rattrapa sans problème à la volée.

Wade Wilson à Peter Parker :  
« Petey, à midi sur notre building,  
sois pas en retard mon chou. »

\- Smiley cœur, soupira le brun qui prit soin de mettre ses gants et ses bottes rouges dans son sac à dos, n'oubliant surtout pas la parti la plus importante de son costume : son masque.

Peter Parker à Wade Wilson :  
« J'y serais. »

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

Midi et demi. Deadpool. Wade fucking Wilson avait donné un rendez-vous stipulant bien « ne sois pas en retard » et c'est lui qui l'était ? C'était un foutage de gueule ! Peter faisait les cent pas sur le toit du building en attendant que ce dernier ne daigne bien se montrer, mais apparemment, plus les minutes défilaient, plus les chances de voire le mercenaire arriver.

\- Spideeyyyy !

Parker sursauta, à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque. Pour une fois que son sens d'araignée n'avait pas réagit à la présence du colosse en rouge. Fou de rage, Peter attendit que l'autre soit assez proche pour lui décrocher une droite qui l'envoya valser. D'une démarche dansante, l'autre revint à la charge et remit ses cervicales en places dans un craquement sinistre.

\- J'avoue ! Je la mérite celle-là ! Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour ça ! Tu sens pas cette odeur de porcs grillé ?  
\- … Si, maintenant que tu le dis.  
\- Bah c'est parce que je suis tombé sur un mutant qui contrôle l'électricité ! Truc de dingue ! Bon, c'moins impressionnant que Tornade qui contrôle la météo mais, il m'a grillé le cul bien comme il faut !  
\- Electro ?!

Pour appuyer sur sa petite anecdote, le mercenaire se retourna et montra son fessier à l'araignée qui détourna le regard, bon sang à quoi pensait-il ? Mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas de parties dénudées, jsute le costume légèrement noirci par endroit, surement ce que Wade appelait se faire ''griller''.

\- Pitié Wade …

Gémit l'araignée qui secoua ensuite la tête, lasse.

\- Alors, pour quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ?  
\- Ha ! Oui ! J'ai un gang de méchant qui ne demande qu'à se faire botter le train arrière !  
\- Et tu as besoin de moi, pour ça ?

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi Wade lui demandait une chose aussi … Bête ?

\- Parce que, tu as dis …

Commença le mercenaire qui gonfla une joue, tapotant ses deux indexes l'un contre l'autre comme si soudainement, il était devenu timide. Wade, timide ? Vous y croyez ? Moi non plus.

\- Dis-quoi ?  
\- T'as dis que si je suis sage on serait super potes ! Alors, viens avec moi en mission. En plus c'est pas très loin, et sérieux, un p'tit voyage en ceinture de téléportation, c'pas géniale ? Ca fait genre Voyage Dans Le Future sauf qu'on fait que se déplacer dans le présent.

\- Je préfère voyager par mes propres moyens mais bon … Si tu le dis.

Peter n'était pas totalement contre le fait de faire un petit voyage comme ça de temps en temps. Alors il tendit sa main vers Wade qui, même sous son masque, souriait.

\- Veuillez gardez vos bras et vos jambes bien droites durant le voyage ! ~

Chantonna le merc qui rapprocha l'araignée contre lui, plaquant complétement Peter contre lui et bien avant qu'il ne puisse le repousser et rouspéter, ils avaient déjà été téléporté dans un entrepôt sombre.

\- Alors, qui se cache ici … ?

Chuchota Peter tout près du mercenaire, oubliant sa colère passagère tandis qu'il était maintenant en situation sérieuse.

\- Une partie du Cartel Mexicain. En fin de compte, tout bien réfléchi, ce serait mieux de tous les tuer non ?  
\- Hors de question Wade !  
\- Mais …  
\- Mais quoi ? J'ai dis non. Et pourquoi tu veux t'en prendre au Cartel ?  
\- Baisse toi !

Wade coupa Peter dans son élan en appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il s'accroupisse derrière la caisse en bois derrière laquelle ils étaient cachés. Le plus jeune grogna et allait retorquer acidement quand une voix s'éleva, et cette fois, ce n'était pas Wade.

\- Qui va là ?! Montrez-vous !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?

Demanda le plus jeune qui ne se sentait pas tranquille à présent que l'ennemi avait découvert qu'ils étaient là. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite. Quelque chose à coté de lui l'intrigua.

\- Wade … J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ?

Dos à la caisse, Wade vissait un silencieux sur son beretta et une fois fixé, le mercenaire se tourna vers Peter et le pointa avec le canon, ce qui eut don de faire paniquer l'araignée qui, qu'on se le dise, avait peur de se recevoir une balle dans le bide.

\- T'as dis, ne pas tuer, mais je peux les blesser pas vrai ?  
\- Vrai .. Et braque ton arme ailleurs !  
\- Hey ho ! Je sais que vous êtes là, sortez de votre cachette et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !  
\- Pfft … Aucun mal …

Ricana Wade qui regarda Peter avant de sortir de sa cachette, mains en l'air.

\- Okay ! Je me rends. Mais mec, tu sais pourquoi j'porte un costume rouge ?  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Pose ton arme, les mains derrière la tête, à genoux !  
\- Attends, attends, t'es sûr d'être du cartel ? Tu sonnes plus comme un poulet !  
\- Callate cabron ! Fais c'que j'te dis !  
\- Et si j'suis plutôt d'humeur contradictoire ?

Boume.

Sacré boume même. Un boume qui avait certainement dut prévenir d'autre sbires de leurs présences, bravo Deadpool.

Wade tomba raide mort sur le sol, claqué comme une vulgaire mouche sous le regard tétanisé de Peter qui en oublia de respirer. Un trou béant encore fumant d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang se trouvait au milieu de ses yeux, la balle profondément logée dans son crâne.

\- Wade … ?

Appela l'araignée une première fois presque en panique mais la donne changea rapidement quand sa propre vie se retrouva en danger.

\- Hombre Araña !

Beugla l'homme du cartel en tirant une slave de balle que Peter put éviter de justesse avant de tirer une toile sur son arme et la lui prendre avant de la jeter plus loin. Loin de se laisser impressionner, l'homme sorti une arme blanche de son costume et défia l'araignée qui sans surprise, le neutralisa sans difficulté. Mais, le réel challenge ici, ce n'était pas cet homme seul armé d'un couteau suisse pour enfant, non, c'était la bande de gros bras qui arrivait. Peter pouvait les entendre, et maintenant, pensa-t-il avec ironie, il pouvait les voire.

Dix hommes ressemblants à des gorilles tatoués. C'était la fête aujourd'hui. Et Wade ne se réveillait toujours pas.

\- Alors les gars, c'est le concoure de celui qui aura le plus de muscles où ?

Trop sérieux. Aucun sourire ne scia les lèvres des gorilles.

\- Oh bon sang, je vois.

Marmonna le plus jeune qui se prépara psychologiquement à en baver si ce n'est que …

\- Maximum Effort.  
\- Hein ?

Eut le temps de souffler Peter qui aperçut le silhouette de Deadpool fendre les aires. Deux balles silencieuses furent tirées, figeant deux hommes au sol dans un cri de douleur.

\- Wade, on ne tue pas !  
\- Merci Docteur House, mais j'ai si tu regardes bien, j'ai visé leurs épaules !

Pas faux, pensa l'araignée qui jeta un regard aux blessés qui étaient encore animés, donc vivants, avant que son sixième sens ne carillonne. Son corps réagit d'instinct au danger, un pas sur la gauche pour éviter une balle de face puis un pas à droite pour une seconde qui malheureusement fut trop près et l'érafla. Piquante, brûlante, mais ce n'était qu'une petit plaie superficiel comparé à Wade qui se fichait complétement de se prendre des balles ! Il devait en avoir plus de huit dans l'abdomen. Mais Deadpool était rapide et avait déjà réglé le compte à sept sbires, il n'en restait que trois au compteur.

Peter ne fut pas long pour arriver enfin à ligoter les criminels dans ses toiles. Frottant ses mains, fière de son travail, il se tourna vers Wade et surpris le mercenaire entrain de …

\- T'es sérieux ?!  
\- Quoi ? Tu sais c'qu'il m'a dit ? ''Tienes un pequeño pene'' alors je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce !  
\- Et tu es obligé de lui pisser sur la tête ?! C'pas croyable ça, range ça et dépêches toi, la police ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Pas croyable. Un vrai gamin dans un corps d'adulte, c'était ça le plus effrayant ! C'était comme donner à un enfant une force colossale !

Deadpool ronchonna en se rhabillant, donnant un dernier coup de pied à l'autre gus puis il s'étira en appuyant ses mains sur ses reins, gémissant bruyamment de confort.

\- Bon, j'te ramène chez toi où tu préfères prendre le bus ?  
\- C'est une technique pour connaître mon adresse ?

Suspicieux, l'araignée haussa un sourcil sous son masque qui avait marqué un point.

\- Fuck, j'pensais que tu aurais été trop claqué pour penser à ça.  
\- Bien joué, mais, non. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Téléporte nous plutôt sur notre building, de là, je me débrouillerais, okay ?  
\- Okay ! En tout cas, merci d'être venu. Maintenant que tu as la preuve, prise de tes jolies blanc, que je peux être bon et efficace, on est potes pour toujours ?

Peter coula son regard sur la main amicalement tendue de Wade et voulut bien lui donner cette chance mais il avait encore besoin de preuves. Après tout … C'était Deadpool.

\- Ta main à touché ton pénis, non merci.  
\- SPIDEY ! Comment tu …

Bouda le mercenaire qui fit mine d'essuyer une larme avant que Peter ne décide de lui tapoter son épaules.

\- On peut rentrer maintenant ?  
\- Affirmatif Capt'aine Spidey !  
\- Et pas d'étreinte louche cette fois !

Gronda Spider-man qui le vit arriver gros comme un camion.

\- Promis.

Confirma le colosse vêtu de rouge et noir qui laissa faire Peter. Le brun le regarda appuyer sur la ceinture et … Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. La peur l'envahit, il ne pouvait même pas crier !

\- Merde ! Ma ceinture débloque complétement !

Hurla Deadpool assez fort pour se faire entendre alors que les deux héros étaient en pleine chute libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutue bordel Wade ?!  
\- J'sais pas ! Le sang d'un des pingouins géants à certainement dut niquer mes circuits !  
\- On va mourir ?! J'pensais pas mourir de cette façon !  
\- C'est vrai que dans un univers alternatif je t'ai tué deux fois en une journée, ah, ah !  
\- QUOI ?! Arrêtes de dire des conneries Wade ! Répares cette fichue ceinture !

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Hurlait Peter dans sa tête alors que le paysage si petit en dessous de lui commençait à se rapprocher.

Wade, quant à lui, était plus relaxe. Vraiment même. Il n'était jamais mort d'un plat monumentale. Il fallait bien un début à tout n'est-ce pas ? Il prit une position allongée sur le dos et commença à sortir un paquet de sa poche au niveau de sa ceinture. Non. Impossible. Peter allait s'arracher les yeux.

\- TU CROIS QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE MANGER UN CHIMICHANGA ?!  
\- Quoi ? Le stresse ça me donne faim. Me stresse pas sinon je vais flatuler et ça, ça me déconcentre vachement !  
\- LA. CEINTURE.  
\- Okay ! Okay !

Enfournant son précieux mets délicat dans sa bouche, Wade sorti un tournevis de sa poche et bidouilla sa ceinture avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'elle affiche une nouvelle adresse.

\- Prépare toi Spidey ! Ça a l'air bon cette fois !  
\- Dépêche toi !

Le pressa Spider-man qui agrippa fermement l'épaule de Wade avant que ce dernier ne les téléporte de nouveau.

Le temps se figea quelques secondes avant la chute, elle fut rude, surtout pour Peter qui se retrouva avec tout le poids mort Wade sur lui qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

\- Peter. Hey ?! Peter !

Deadpool se redressa rapidement et secoua l'inconscient qui ne réagissait pas. Il se pencha sur lui et découvrit avec horreur qu'il ne respirait pas.

\- Bordel !

_/\\_/\\_/\\_

\- JOUE CA ALERTE A MALIBU !  
\- Tulululu, tululululu ! Some people stay in the darkness ! Afraid to step into the liiight !  
\- J'FAIS QUOI ?! J'vais pas lui faire du bouche à bouche ?!  
\- Hell yes !  
\- Hell yes !  
\- Pitié Spidey, ça n'a rien de pervers, pour une fois, je le jure !

Le mercenaire releva son masque et celui de l'araignée avant de pincer le nez du héros et hésita à franchir le cap.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, il va vraiment mourir !  
\- Tu l'as écrasé avec ton gros cul, assumes maintenant !

Wade secoua la tête, oui, les voix avaient raison ! Pas le temps d'hésiter quand la vie de son Spidey était en danger. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche de l'araignée et se pencha sur lui, soufflant de l'oxygène directement dans ses poumons avant de se redresser et masser son thorax plusieurs fois puis recommença l'opération du ''je partage mon oxygène avec toi'' puis revint une nouvelle fois sur son abdomen et grimaça quand il entendit un craquement.

\- Tu lui as pété une cotte bordel espèce de brute épaisse !  
\- J'suis sûr elle l'était déjà !

Paniqua le mercenaire qui stoppa tout mouvement quand Peter se mit à tousser comme un beau diable.

\- Peter ?!

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, l'araignée se redressa mais brusquement retomba sur le dos, gémissant comme en pleine agonie.

\- Bon sang mes cottes … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … ? On est où .. ?  
\- Mh .. Heu .. On est dans mon appart, heu, dans mon lit et … Tu … BORDEL TU VAS BIEN !

Wade se contreficha de savoir si Peter avait mal ou pas, il était si soulagé que son petit protégé était vivant. Il le prit dans ses bras à la limite de pleurer, hoquetant près de son oreilles.

\- Wade … Tu me fais mal …

Grogna Parker.  
\- Et ton flingue contre ma hanche me dérange …  
\- Peter … C'est pas mon flingue.

Crotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 !

**Author's Note:**

> Vous y êtes arrivé ? C'est courageux ah, ah. On se retrouve pour le chapitre deux avec l'entrée fracassante de Wade qui trépigne dans mon dos ... Bye-bye ! ~
> 
> Chapitre 2 : La rencontre Deadpoolesque !


End file.
